Marvel Universe 1313 Reboot
by alexrusso89
Summary: A reboot of my marvel universe 1313 series Set in the marvel universe 1313
1. Rebooted and it feels so good

( hey guys its alexrusso89 here and this was ment to come out on halloween but things got in the way but anyway enjoy guys ))

"Heh I have no followers. I have only brothers and sisters, all in the name of cause. People are sheep, you understand me. They can't lead themselves, they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but I'm not afraid of their wars. I created war. And I think it's time for the masses to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Wake up and look at this lie they're living in, man! The world is deteriorating between their toes and they do nothing about it. They only stand there. They whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it. I've seen it all in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that this is not a beginning; it's the end. They been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero. Not anymore. But you, you, and you, and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is. You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you. You think you need someone to pat you on the back. You think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that everything is all right. But everything... everything... everything... EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! What if I was to tell you that the man who made you is a liar? What if I was to tell you that your own flesh and blood turned his back on you? I would never turn my back on you. And maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face.

 __

This is where your story ends. I have no mercy left to give. It could have been different, it could have been better, it could have been perfect. But now this is your fault. I am going to punish you. I want you to open your eyes, open your eyes and look at your dismay. Open your eyes mutant, this is the end. Have you heard the good news? The Earth is rotting beneath your feet. The human race is a bacteria that infects and destroys. She needed me. She needed me. Fate works in strange ways. She was lost. She dances and sings in the light. She lurks in the shadows, and she always gets her way. Now she has a home. Your words mean nothing to her now. She only hears my truth. Now she has a home. She has a home. Fate. She is a strange beast. She warms your heart with her eyes right before she tears you apart with her teeth. Ask me now: Are her virtues worth this gamble? Usos, if I was to break one of your bones, would the other one feel it? If I cut one of you, would the other one bleed? Aren't you tire of playing hero? Don't you realize that you're living this giant lie? ... Run."

BANG! A shot rang out as blood slowly pooled in the alley way as the man holding the sawn off shotgun walked away , blood and guts were splattered over the alley and a familair pair of red lensed sunglasses lay on the ground , the man got into a black chevy impala with Kansas plates , the car then drove away.

"Hahahahahaha! " Memphisto laughed as doctor Stephen strange and Magik stood by a portal " You wont escape this time doctor " Memphisto said as he summoned zombies to his side , one of the zombies smashed into Magik knocking her backwards " Dormamu wants you alive and this time he will get you" Memphisto said super kicking doctor strange causing him to fall backwards " Time to die doctor " Memphisto said summoning his sword " By THE EYE OF AGGOMOTTO " Doctor Strange said as lightning burst and crackled around his hands " You cant win Doctor " Memphisto sneered " Maybe not but i wont go down this easily Memphisto !" Doctor strange said getting up , Memphisto looked suddenly a group of zombie flew past him as Magik tackled the Doctor through the portal closing it behind them " Curse you Doctor Strange sorcerer supreme Dormamu will get you and your little crew too HAHAHAHAHAHA" Mephisto said smirking to himself .

Spiderman stood over looking new york " Ever since i Otto Octavious took over your body i had planned to kill everyone you held dear and destroy your life but now i have your memories i have decided to be the better spiderman then you ever were i will be a superior spiderman" spiderman then turned around shot his webbing and swung off , peter parker stood there looking like a Jedi force ghost " i will get my body back Otto i will be spiderman again one day i wont let you destroy my life or anyone else's " peter said as he faded away .


	2. Jubilee origins & death of spiderman

I sneak through the secret hallway's of the shopping mall where the staff walk and they transport stock i quickly duck down another hall as a security guard comes walking past I breathe a sigh of relief as he disappears around a corner i continue down the new hallway.

i've been homeless for years now since my parents were killed i've been living in the Hollywood shopping mall ever since stealing food and clothes to survive, I stop when I see them dressed in black military armour on their left sleeve written in yellow was M.R.D., they look at me a white thing in their hands goes off "over there her" one of them says pointing at me I start to run they chase me shooting at me they hit some customers I see that their guns are just really big tasers I ran into a hallway and into the bowls of the mall, they run past "where did she go?" one asks "probably the food court lets go" another says, and they run off, who the fuck were these guys? What the fuck did they want with me?, I turn a corner into another hallway.

I stop when I see a guy dressed in red and black he has guns attached to his hip swords on his back his mask is like spiderman's only its black and red, he drops a small cube, the cube is small brown with weird patterns on it's side the man runs off I run up to the cube and stop when I realise the man is gone I look down at the cube and pick it up it's not really heavy, I look at the cube it has patterns all over it they look like symbols the patterns look like they connect I slowly turn the cube as I turn it one way the light's flicker.

I look up I then turn the cube the other way the cube light's up I drop the cube as blue energy shot's out of the cube hitting the wall's and burning the floor, lighting then shoots straight up and a bright light blinds me, when I can see again there is a man standing in front of me he is wearing leather pants a leather sleeveless shirt and a leather sleeveless jacket his skin is pale white the man is bald and on his head there are nails nailed into his head like a grid pattern I stare in shock the man smirks.

" there is no ultimate pleasure without ultimate pain" the man says I look confused at him " you have summoned me " the man says " I...I...I did?" I ask " you activated the cube you summoned me" the man says I start to back away the man looks at me his face darkens, suddenly chains wrap around my wrist's and ankle's holding me in an x position, I struggle " let me go" I plead " I can not as you seek ultimate pleasure but I must put you through ultimate pain" the man says as the chains suddenly drag me towards him, a portal opens behind him I scream as he steps through I'm pulled through shortly after the portal closes the cube resets making it look like nothing happened.

-New york-

"for years now i've protected the great city of new york even though the newspaper slanders me calls me an annoyance but I still protect the people that's what a hero does right?.

I use my amazing spider powers to help the helpless who am I? I can't tell that cause that's a secret but I will tell this I'm the voice of the voiceless one of many heroes in new york city so who am I? Well im just your friendly neighbourhood spiderman".

"new york has been quiet no villains have attacked in weeks well they don't need too there has been reports all over the city of people being turned into monsters vampires, werewolves and other monsters a robot samurai and his ninja army alien robots and get this mutant ninja turtles I know right someone has been smoking something the police are baffled ", I look around as police sirens can be heard "looks like someone showed their face" I say shooting some web and swinging away.

I land on top of a police car there in front of the police are two of my foes one covered all in black with a white spider logo on is chest big muscled body a tongue sticks out form his teeth filled mouth the other well he's easy to describe he's a big robotic rhino "venom and rhino I was wondering what happened to you guys" I say jumping in front of the cops.

"ah the little spider I will crush you" rhino says in a brooklyn accent "ok take your best shot" I say, rhino's helmet flips down and he charges at me I run at rhino shooting my web at a manhole cover, I run and jump off a car pulling the web rhino looks as a manhole cover smashes into the side of his face knocking him down, I take this time to jump on him and remove his power source the police cheer probably happy they didn't have to face him.

, I turn around venom is gone "where did he go?" I say "catch usss if you can" he voice rings out in all it's creepiness, I look around seeing a dark alley "bingo I say "I walk down the alley it's pitch black I can't see anything "show yourself "I say "issss that what you want?" venom asks , I look around suddenly I feel a kick to the back of my knee knocking me down, I look around still nothing.

"fuck you venom" I say as I get to my knees "fuck me fuck me no fuck you spiderman" venom says as he appears in front of me , his tongue wraps around my mid section his mouth opens wider then i've ever seen it " goodbye spiderman now you will join us" venom says as im pulled into his mouth " NOOOO" I scream , blood pours from venom's mouth as the last trace of spiderman disappears inside .


	3. Scarlet Witch : Nightmare Caught

( ok hey guys this is alexrusso89 here now this story is taken from real events just modified now if your easily offended then you shouldn't read this there are graphic and porn scenes and this is the darkest marvel story I've done and that scares me ok if your brave enough read on and enjoy! Also picture The MCU scarlet witch )

-Wanda's p.o.v.-

There it was, the package I had been waiting for so long... I was so excited I

could hardly contain myself - I could even feel getting wet. I was a bit scared

though, I had used my credit card for the mail-order again, which created a

traceable link between me, the ever-proper daughter of a rich businessman, and

the downright sleazy "Mr. BondageGear" of the web.

I had to be scared a little bit... I could feel my obsession for self-bondage

and other kink taking over my conscience in the past year or so. It worried me

even though I had managed to shield these

fantasies from my otherwise decent life as an exceptional student. I had quite a

Jekyll & Hyde thing going on, member of the student council, heading for one of

the top Law Schools, voice of female empowerment on the student paper - and a

bondage fetishist whenever I find the rare opportunity to engage in my not-so

proper activities!

I examined myself on the mirror: The sizzling chick on the mirror wasn't really

me - it was sort of an outing for my naughty, kinky alter ego. No goody two

shoes underwear - I was in the sexiest, tiniest set of Victoria's Secret

lingerie I owned, color black of course - for my naughty alter ego! I even

made sure the bra was a size too small for my already ample breasts. The way my

chest looked really turned me on, my boobs looking like they could burst out of

the bra any moment.

I've always been proud of my body even though I always make an extra effort to

dress conservatively. I deserve my good-looks, never

skipping my daily work-out, even in the midst of finals or other crisis. Just

because I'm headed for my role as a power-woman, doesn't mean I shouldn't be

giving men a hard-on at first sight!

It was time for my kinky little adventure. I was a little worried of getting

caught of course, though I considered that possibility to be zero since I was

extremely careful. I would never engage in this sort of thing otherwise. I was

more worried over the fact that my

self-bondage games were becoming an obsession, making me take more and more

risk.

Self-bondage was a totally strange part of my character but it was there. Ever

since I started playing with myself as a little girl, I always envisioned a

bunch of ruthless men tying me up, abusing me in nasty ways. Needless to say,

these little fantasies never quite fit in with my self-image. I considered

myself to be a very strong-willed young woman, if not a feminist. No doubt, some

family influence there. My mother is a very successful woman, always pushing me

harder...

I had a typical Beverly Hills life back home and I made a conscious effort to

avoid the rich-bitch reputation in College. I aced most my classes, heading for

honors degrees and Law School. My friends always thought I was too uptight. I

did not care, though...

-The mall-

The Brotherhood of evil mutants kept destroying the mall a little kid had fallen. Pixie unleashed her attack, the little kid screamed , a grey blur suddenly appeared and the kid was gone it also knocked all the brotherhood down " who's there" Blob screamed out

" that be me" a voice said as he appeared wearing silver tights ,a green shirt with a lightning bolt on it, a silver jacket and goggles, he had blue eyes "Quicksilver the traitor" Toad said " time to bring it" Quicksilver said changing forward.

-Wanda's p.o.v.-

In fact, that was why we had a minor quarrel with my housemates that day

I had three housemates - Rogue, Jubille and Pyro. Rogue was my

roommate from freshman year. We had been best friends and lived together all

four years of college. We had rented this townhouse the previous year, with two

other girls who graduated a year before us. Thus, we were forced to pick up two

new housemates and after many failed attempts, we ended up with Jubille and Pyro

at the beginning of our Senior year. I was very reluctant to have a male

housemate at first but I finally cowed into Rogue. Jubille and Pyro were good

friends of ours, anyway. In many ways of course, Pyro was the opposite of me -

typical guy with mutant powers who desired nothing other than beer and sex.

I guess my alter-ego liked them better than my normal

self... In any case, we did need to find two housemates and we simply had no

other choice, not willing to foot the whole rent...

The fact of the matter is, Jubilee was completely hot for Pyro and did not want to

miss this grand opportunity to cozy up with him. And that was why she had been a

total bitch to me in the last few weeks. It seemed like all Pyro wanted was to

get into my pants! - which wasn't going to happen of course; we were fine as

friends but there was no way I was going to allow some "Wannabe stud " to lay a

hand on me. And naturally, Jubilee was rather jealous...

-The mall-

,Quicksilver punched and kicked theBrotherhood who fought back , Toad drop kicked Quicksilver causing him to fall back , Domino clothes lined Quicksilver , Pixie and Mystique double teamed drop kicking him causing him to fly back "ok time to end this " Quicksilver said as he got up.

-Wanda's p.o.v.-

Anyhow, on September 26th 1996 - a date that I cannot forget as you can tell -

the three of them were heading to a Rugby game all the way in Virginia. Pyro was playing in the game.

And they were all pissed at me! You see, after each rugby game, the team threw

a party. All of my housemates wanted to have the party at our place,

contemplating that our huge basement would be ideal for the occasion. They had

even bought 4 cags of beer for the party. They were rather pissed when their

little plan didn't get the stamp of approval from me! There was no way I would

tolerate a bunch of Rugby guys getting drunk and puking all over my house.

They were all mad at me but I did not care - the hell with them I thought...

they can go mess up some slob's house...

But that wasn't really why I declined to join them in their trip. For one thing,

I just loathed most of the rugby players other than Pyro They were

just a bunch of despicable, sexist, drunken savages. Secondly, I knew they would

be high by the time they got back here. The after-game party was only the icing

on the cake - they were usually too toasted to even stand by the time the party

got going... except for the freshmen who were given the assignment of driving

back to the school while their big brothers did the pot. I just hated that

scene, having very little to do with alcohol and none with marijuana. But most

importantly, I had other plans for the day, didn't I?!...

Rogue, Jubilee and Pyro had been gone for an hour now - it was time to get busy. I

opened the brown package I had purchased. I had all the

necessary toys. Handcuffs, ropes, even nipple clamps... But this latest piece

was special (so was its price at $149): Handcuffs with a timer! These would

make the whole procedure of getting in-and-out of bondage much more precise -

and much more fun...

I mused myself thinking what my housemates would think if they ever knew what I

was up to. (But then even the idea of that sent shivers down my spine). I

reconsidered what I was about to do for a second but I was too excited to change

my mind.

I headed for the basement. Ever since we had started living with Pyro, I had

been too shy to even take sunbathes out in the yard, let alone wonder around the

house in my underwear. But the house was mine now. They would not be back till 5

PM - I had the whole house for my use for 7 hours. This was going to be a lot of

fun, I'd be using my new fancy handcuffs.

I headed for the basement. I had always used my own room for

self-bondage before but this time, I'd be using the basement for the set-up I

had in mind. I had purchased a special table for today's entertainment and it

wouldn't fit in my tiny room.

I set up the table in the basement. It was only about two feet high, with

convenient holes and hooks on it. I remembered what a hard time I had trying to

sneak its package into the house without any of my housemates nosing in. I got

on my knees on the table, locked my ankles into two cuffs attached to the table.

My ankles were forced wide apart by the distance between the cuffs. I'd be able

to push my legs little closer together but not much.

We already had a hook on the ceiling to hang things and the table was placed

right underneath it. I hooked the chain to the ceiling and tied it to the timer

handcuffs I had purchased.

I carefully placed the ball gag between my teeth, adjusting the strap so that it

was firm, but wouldn't leave any marks on my face. Next, I wrapped a wide

leather collar around my throat, locking it in place with a small padlock.

I attached the timer handcuffs to the chain hanging from the ceiling. I set the

timer to 45 minutes. 45 minutes of constant stimulation and teasing would get me

hot enough for a major orgasm once my hands were free again. I placed my

"favorite pillow" between my legs - I knew I could tease myself by rubbing

against the edge of the pillow but I could not bring myself off this way no

matter how hard I tried - though trying would certainly add to my lust.

I took a deep breath, avoided all the reconsiderations and locked my hands in

the cuffs, pulling my body taut.

The sensations in my pussy started right away. The panic, the feeling of

helplessness and powerlessness immediately stimulated me. There was a large

mirror across the room - I'd be watching myself throughout the bondage session.

I was forced into a butt-thrusting spread legged position, trying desperately to

relieve myself with the pillow, already moaning and sweating.

Fantasies were running through my mind. I was the Princess of Britain but oh, no

\- my ship was captured by pirates, all my servants were killed. I was tied up

like this, painfully aware that soon pirates would get on with gangbanging,

torturing and humiliating me.

I was a college sorority girl who was captured by the rival sorority for the

purpose of tickling and teasing. And taking my naked pictures to put on the

internet.

How had I let a psychopath kidnap me? Now, I was tied up in his

basement as he was getting ready to torture me.

The fantasies were driving me crazy. The panties were already soaked. I was

panting and sweating like a dog. I really wanted to bring myself off in order to

end the torture but to no avail - the pillow wouldn't do it. I was close to

relief anyway - just a few minutes more and I'd be free to dig my fingers into

my pussy and enjoy an earth shattering orgasm.

That's when it happened - I can remember the numbers on the mirror even today,

big red flashy numbers of the timer reflecting on the mirror: 44:18.

I had set the timer to 45 hours!. All my panting suddenly ceased. I felt

like I would pass out. I wanted to pass out - it would have been a nice break

from the reality I faced. I felt like I was about to choke in fear and panic.

How could the stupid thing be set to 45 hours. I hadn't even thought of it!

I was shaking in panic. All of a sudden I hated myself. I despised myself for

putting myself in this situation: I could be caught - I would be caught! I

began thrusting and fighting against my bonds, really trying to free myself for

the first time - all my crazy efforts were to no avail.

I would be humiliated beyond my wildest fears.

-Quicksilver's p.o.v.-

Quicksilver punched each member of the brotherhood causing them to fall back " he's strong " Blog said " aye but there's only one of him " Toad said. "there only has to be one of me" Quicksilver said " ha you can't beat us your too slow " Domino said mockingly " Challenge accepted " Quicksilver suddenly said , the brotherhood watched in horror as Quicksilver began to vibrate " don't blink" He said. The broherhood had no time to react as Quicksilver was suddenly a blur punching and kicking each of them " it's too late for us and Wanda " Toad said as he fell to the ground , the other member ran off " Wanda? " Quicksilver said " What have you done to my sister!."

-Wanda's p.o.v.-

I don't know how time passed. Even though my panic and desperation grew by the

minute, I found myself rubbing against the pillow despite my best efforts. I

kept thrashing against my bonds but it didn't do any good, except making me

hornier than I ever could imagine was possible. I kept closing my eyes as though

it would make the handcuffs unlock all of a sudden - instead it only flashed

images in my mind straight out of bondage porns. I had been in my self inflicted

bondage for 8 hours, horny enough to fuck a roadkill.

That's when I heard the noises upstairs. They were back. I could hear them

moving around. I felt like my head was spinning around. I wanted to die...

They were unusually yelling, swearing and laughing. I heard somebody drop

something which crashed loudly. It was only followed with laughs. My heart sunk.

They were really high! I hated it when Jubille and Pyro Got high. They were

nice but they had a real nasty mean streak in them which usually came out

when they got high.

I had no doubt they would now try to take advantage of the situation. They

usually got a little too aggressive while on drugs anyway. My fear was

unbearable. Would they take pictures of me? Would they touch me, make me do

things? Would they call their Rugby buddies to display the spectacle? Would they

strip me?

"Where's Wanda?" I heard Rogue ask loudly. My heart was pumping like crazy.

"Please don't come down here" I begged as though anything would make a

difference now. And I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. My last

thought was a plea for God to kill me right there and then.

Pyro walked in with a beer in his hand. His face expression spoke volumes. He

was absolutely stoned.

"Jesus" he said. "Jesus. What...Wanda...?"

"In here "he yelled for his friends. "Come here!"

Jubilee came down to the basement with the same kind of amazement on her face.

"Wanda, what's happened to you" she asked. "Did somebody try to rape you?" It took

her a little to realize I couldn't answer because of the gag in my mouth. Maybe

She was trying to hide her enjoyment in seeing me well-tied, clad in my undies

but she really couldn't.

Finally, she removed my gag. I coughed. I was looking for words to explain the

situation as he checked out my large breasts which were lewdly seeking freedom

from the imprisonment of the tiny bra. Pyro had a huge grin on his face but he

probably wasn't even aware of it because of the marijuana.

"Please" I managed to mumble. "Uncuff me".

"Yeah, sure" he said. "Did somebody try to rape you?" he asked again.

"Not so fast" declared Rogue, stopping Pyro. I hadn't even seen her come down to

the basement. "She wasn't raped or anything" she said all amused.

"She did it to herself. Didn't you? horny slut... Why don't you answer?"

I meant to answer, deny... but I could only look down, trying to hide my crimson

red face from the mockful looks of my housemates.

Rogue grabbed the packages on the floor. "Hmmm" she said smirking. "Let's see,

look at this box, with all kinds of kinky toys in it. Look at the receipt: A set

of handcuffs with timer, a nine-tail crop, nipple clamps, a torture table.

Charged on a Gold American Express. Wanda, darling, would this be your Gold

Amex?" she chuckled.

"You know guys, it doesn't really matter!" she said chuckling.

"Look at all the stuff I found on her bed..." said Rogue as she gagged me again.

She was being completely vicious.

I almost fainted. I had left all my bondage stuff on my bed - naturally I was

supposed to hide them all by the time everybody got back, just in case somebody

curious would decide to creep into my room, like Rogue.

They were now going over the "stuff": Nasty bondage magazines, showing helpless

girls getting tortured, the print-outs of stories I had downloaded from

internet, even a picture of myself in bondage - one I had taken with an

automatic camera last week. They were all laughing and making degrading comments

which I tried to block out.

"Well" commented Rpgue, "she probably would have wanted to get raped".

"Well, let's give her what she wants" yelled Pyro all excited. "Let's s strip

her...".

"Whoa whoa "objected Jubilee. "We can't just... rape Wanda!"

"We're not gonna rape her" countered Rogue "She's gonna like every bit of it.

She's just too shy to admit she loves being treated like a bondage whore.

Besides, you really think "Miss Beverly Hills princess/scarlet witch here would

just go press charges or something? Let her little fantasies become public

knowledge? Humiliate herself and her family? Can you imagine the headlines?!"

She laughed out loud.

"No, I know her too well - she'll take whatever we do to

her and she'll enjoy it very very very much! Besides if she complains, we can

always say she wanted us to treat her like this, just wanted us to play with

her... Don't you think this is plenty of evidence...? (pointing at all the stuff

I had purchased)".

"Pyro, go get your camera" ordered Rogue. "She likes pictures, she'll get

pictures...".

I was listening to every word that came out of Rogue's mouth with a surreal

feeling... My best friend... Now betraying me, humiliating me, destroying me...

And she was right of course - I just wanted this to end.

I would do anything, anything to spare me the humiliation of people learning

about my secrets...

The events following this were the most frustrating, degrading,

humiliating moments of my life.

First I was stripped out of my suggestive set of lingerie. I was dying of

humiliation as my naked body was put on display in front of my friends, much to

their amusement. They made lewd remarks, joked and laughed about how my panties

were soaking wet.

Pyro merrily told me "It's obvious how horny you are babe, seems like you got

yourself all worked up since we left - you're literally dripping for crying out

loud - but I'm afraid you are a loooong loooong way from cumming".

They placed the clamps on my nipples - I had never done that before. They hurt

like crazy but They just laughed like hell. They took a whole

bunch of pictures - Jubilee said my naked picture, bound, gagged and with the

nipple clamps would be the new screensaver on her computer.

Then, Rogue decided to use the crop on me. The other two took a seat across me,

with beers in their hands, and watched the spectacle as Rogue beat me with the

nine-tail whip. They cheered for Rogue and laughed at how I jerked my body and

cried under my gag with each hit.

They got drunker and drunker. I was a mess of sweat and lust - despite my best

efforts, the more they beat me, the more I was humiliated, the hornier I got.

And finally the worst happened - Pyro came in with the hose and connected it to

the sink in the basement, and gave me an ice cold shower with the hose, cleaning

my body. Then he stood in front of me and started penetrating me as Rogue kept

beating my but and thrusting my body forward, much to Pyro's delight.

Pyro cummed so quick, I didn't even have enough time to relieve myself. I could

almost cry out of frustration - despite the terrible degradation, I was craving

for sex, I wanted a cock, a thousand cocks in me, in every one of my wholes.

Just when I thought it could not get any worse, Jubilee came down to the basement

with the remoteless phone, calling her rugby buddies as I listened in sheer

panic. "We are having the party at our place" he let them know. "Yeah, we found

a way to convince the uptight bitch! In fact, she agreed to provide most of

the entertainment herself! What did you say? You'd love to fuck her brains

out? Well, Bruce, body, ya never know... Ya never know..."

Rogue attached a large card to my nipple clamps. The card was attached to the

clamps with two short chains and it read "Please Abuse Me, I Need It". It was

also attached to the cag with a long rope so each time somebody poured beer, my

nipples would be pulled out.

-Quicksilver's P.O.V.-

Across the city a grey blur flashed as Quicksilver sped past breaking car windows and setting off alarms " I have to save Wanda where is she? " Quicksilver said to himself as he sped along " I must save her I love her" he thought. " Try Xaviers school dorm house " Stark's voice said as it suddenly came over the bluetooth headset " Thanks Stark " Quicksilver said.

-Wanda's P.O.V.-

Soon enough our basement was filled with drunken rugby players. My housemates

had placed the cags right next to me, making sure I did not suffer from any lack

of attention. Not that I could go unnoticed while I was on display for more than

20 college guys. They all groped me, grabbed me, molested my breasts and

buttocks. But Rogue didn't allow anyone to penetrate me, telling everyone it was

more fun to keep me frustrated. Yet, they removed my gag at some point and I was

persuaded (with the help of the crop) into giving blow jobs for all the rugby

players I loathed. They stood up on the table one-by-one, forcing their smelly,

fat dicks down my throat. They occasionally gave me an ice-cold shower, to cool

me off, to keep me at my best. Pyro took all kinds of pictures, with dicks in my

mouth, cumm all over my face and hair.

I had lost whatever dignity I had. I still wasn't relieved and I was crying and

begging for relief; amusing the guests tremendously. It only added to their

perception that I was nothing but a kinky whore who deserved to be treated like

this.

Finally, at around 5 AM, they allowed me to relieve my self. Rogue released one of

my hands from the handcuffs and despite a huge rush of humiliation, I

masturbated as a full room of visitors watched in delight. Of course, Pyro did

not miss this opportunity to take more degrading pictures of me.

I was released after that and I went straight to my bed - where to my own

embarrassment I brought myself to three more orgasms within

half-an-hour.

A grey blur burst into the house and sped into the basement the place was empty Quickslver fell to his knees " I'm too late" he said , a noise was suddenly heard , Quicksilver ran upstairs the noise was coming from Wanda's room , Quicksilver burst into causing Wanda to fall off her bed .

" where the fuck were you?" Wanda snapped "the mall was under attack " Quicksilver said " I was under attack my roommates held me hostage " Wanda cried " I'm sorry " Quicksilver said " no" Wanda said "no?" Quicksilver asked confused " don't sorry me I needed you and you never came " Wanda said " I'm sorry I was on the other side of town " Quicksilver said " I hate you get out get out and never come back I never want to see you again " Wanda said grimly , Quicksilver stood there shocked and heartbroken " Wanda please " Quicksilver pleaded " no I hate you get out " Wanda snapped " fine " Quicksilver snapped back, Quicksilver hummed blue lightening burst from Quicksilver and in a blink of an eye he was gone , Wanda laid on her bed crying as red hex magic began to glow from her . sadly and unfortunately this was the last time anyone saw Quicksilver as he ran a massive pulse shot out everything went white then it was back to normal.


	4. Killgrave : the taking of Jessi Manx

He holds Demi's hand tightly, glaring at Jessi, thoughts running rampid through his head. She's faking. She's lying! She always lies. It's what she does. Leave now before she tries to kill you!

But no. He couldn't bring himself to go without knowing. Without being sure.

"If I, ever hear from you, or see you, or see anyone who looks like you, she will slit her own throat. It's the ultimate contingency." Kilgrave barks, the purple veins on his neck pulsing with anger.

Yet still, Jessi doesn't move.

She's faking. She must be.

"Kiss me." He whispers to Demi , who stood next to him, holding his hand like a mindless child. "Mean it." He adds with a growl, his eyes never leaving Jessi's.

I must know for certain.

As if her body were on autopilot, Demi reaches for him, longingly locking her lips around his, pawing at him with thirst. For a moment, his eyes close, feeling her tongue rock against his as the kiss deepens. But only for a moment. The seconds seem to bend reality to feel like minutes, as his eyes open, to see the women he loved. Standing frozen, drowning in her own horror.

"Oh god, it's true, isn't it?" Clarity hit Kilgrave like a bullet train, plowing through him and ramming into his heart. He drags himself away from Demi , who had still been carrying out his orders against his lips.

Indeed. Jessi was powerless. She hadn't moved an inch or even opened her mouth in protest. Jessi was his.

"You would let me take your belovéd girlfriend?"

Jessi doesn't move.

A relieved smile spreads across his face like wildfire. "My god, it's finally over. You're mine now. No more fighting, no more of these ugly displays." His hand waves at the mess around him. The people standing frozen in pools of their own blood. Ordered to stop, but still raving with energy, ready to continue killing each other at will. Ready to obey.

"You'll be with me now..." The excitement seems to ooze through his pores and drip over his entire body, forcing him to pause and catch his breath with a grin. "Look, after a while - however long this takes - I know... I know you'll feel what I feel."

Love. In his own, sick, twisted kinda way. She would feel love. She would have to feel love. He wouldn't stop until she did. Not just in her head, but in her heart. He would teach her to love him, goddammit, no matter how long it takes.

"Let's start with a smile."

Jessi smiles.

Yes. That was the smile he had fallen in love with. It warmed his heart because it had been so long since he had seen it. It'd been so long since she was his.

An over-joyed, breathy laugh escapes his lips, the shock of reality still settling in. Leaning into her, he whispers, "Tell me you love me."

So without a moments hesitation, and without even flinching, she looks him in the eye, a smile still ghosting her lips as she utters, "I love you."

And on the inside, Jessi was dying. Fighting a battle that had already been lost.

" Soon ill introduce you to my other favourite " Kilgrave says as he looks at Demi " Freeze " he continues, Demi freezes. " Lets go " Kilgrave says taking Jessi's hand and walking away " Soon you'll meet my other fav her name is Jessica jones."


	5. Antman & wasp: Rise of the antman

\- Pym Technologies - flashback-

Hank Pym sat in his lab working on the Ant Man suit and his Pym particles he had lost Janet and he had recetly lost his new Antman suit . So Hank was building a new one " Good news Hank. Pym Industries have gone public and we are now Pym Technologies and also your fired " Darren cross said walking in " Wait what?" Hank said " Im the new CEO so pack your things and please get out by the end of the day " Darren said walking off leaving a shocked Hank Pym.

\- End of Flashback-

\- New York - Queens-

Scott sat in his car, waiting for Hope to leave so he could talk about his lame excuse to escape Hank's wrath and thought he owed her an apology. When she didn't come out he wondered if she was receiving a mouthful of disapproval from Hank. Got to love that cranky, grumpy man. He sat patiently wondering what on earth was going on, so he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial,

"This is Hope" replied the voice causing his heart to race a little faster.

"Uh . . . hey Hope, I was wondering, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hope replied in an amused tone.

Scott took a deep breath

"I've been waiting outside for like the past hour."

"Stalking me are you?" She teased.

"Who's stalking you?" An irritated voice spoke.

"No one Hank, just someone calling about some business stuff." Lied Hope.

Scott laughed and explained to Hope his purpose of waiting outside and she replied that she'd see him soon, at a café just up the street. He arrived and took a seat facing the door so that he would know the minute Hope appeared. He didn't have to wait long at all. He watched as Hope Van Dyne entered the café, her short black hair cupping her face. She was dressed in her business attire which caused Scott to beamed. Impressed that in light of all that had happened she was heading back to work.

"So what does the Antman want?" She asked taking a seat opposite him.

"Hmm . . . now that your asking, I was thinking some fries, a smoothie and an iced coffee. Man its hot outside." He said,

Hope rolled her eyes and picked up the menu and ordered a coffee, while Scott decided to treat himself to a feast.

"And who might I ask is paying for this occasion?" She sighed already knowing the answer to her question.

"I am of course . . ." was the reply which startled her, "look just cause I am a criminal . . . well was a criminal, who recently turned out to be a superhero who bested Falcon in a duel, doesn't mean I am broke. I happened to have saved some money, besides your dad . . . um Hank gave me some cash to help me out."

"Ah I see . . . well thanks Scott."

"Your welcome . . . look about that incident back at the house . . . I was kidding about blaming you for what happened and then just leaving. So I am sorry."

"You are forgiven" She said smiling then added cheekily, "princess."

"Crap." He replied smiling

They sat and talked and as the food arrived Hope decided she wanted to have some fries and so they shared them. Scott asked about what was going on in the house when he was waiting and Hope told him and held her breath unsure of how he would respond.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" He exclaimed his face showed he was sincerely happy for her.

"Thanks Scott, it means a lot." She said.

"So what cool features does it have?"

"Well to sum it up in a nutshell, reinforced armor, shrink capability, enhanced strength pretty much all the things yours has but I have wings."

Scott's mouth dropped opened in astonishment, he closed it and told her that sounded epic. Hope asked whether or not he was considered upgrading his suit. He response was one of mock horror. Scott spent the next 5 minutes explaining why he wouldn't do that, he liked Antony 2. The memory of Antony, his first flying ant companion caused him to remain silent, he had a special bond with him and it pained him that Darren Cross and shot it down. Hope knew what was going on in his head and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah . . . just upset that's all." Replied Scott turning his attention to Hope.

The talked a little bit more and Hope said that she was probably going to quit her job and help Hank start a new company with the purpose of making the world a better place and they wanted Scott to be apart of it. He beamed at the honor of being asked especially seeing that the invitation came from Hope and had been approved by Hank. Scott began to feel a little awkward unsure of what to do next. He had kissed Hope and she had kissed him back but they had been interrupted by Hank, before he had the chance to express his feelings properly to Hope. He knew what he felt but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way towards him, after all it could have been the heat of the moment, and the hectic events that occurred during the past day. Besides he had been a criminal, he didn't have a job – well he soon would have one – his bank account was pretty low and Hope seemed far out of his league.

"Um Hope . . ." He said nervously squirming in his chair.

"Yes?" She said her eyes glued to her phone attending to business matters

"Um . . . back there in Hank's place . . . when we kissed I um . . . well . . . I didn't . . . get the chance to um . . . tell you that I love you." He stuttered.

There he had said it and now he was waiting for what would crush his heart. He had briefly run through the possible outcomes and none of them looked great. He sat waiting as several seconds passed. Hope lowered her phone slowly until it was resting on the table.

"What was that?" She asked smiling.

"I um . . . love you" he said again lowering his eyes unable to look at what would come next.

He waited and nothing happened so he raised his eyes to look directly into her eyes which were tearing up. He watched as he saw a single tear, unashamedly roll down her cheeks.

"I love you too Scott." She said softly, "please be patient with me Scott . . . I have spent many years trying to build up walls to protect myself . . . you know I've suffered a great deal. But knowing you and hanging out with you I want this . . . I want you its just going to take time. Please understand."

"Of course I understand and I will be patient." He said a large smile plastered on his face.


	6. Antman & Wasp: Building a new ant hill

-Pym Industries -

Scott stood outside the new building called Pym Industries, Hank had decided to rebuild what he had started with hwlp from Tony Stark. He was voted back into the company and the company itself changed direction to where it wanted to go. As he passed the security check he was met by Hope who was dressed in her business attire.

"Don't you wear anything other then that?" He blurted out.

"What's wrong with wearing this?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"It's just . . . well you are always wearing that unless, you are at Hank's or sparing."

"That's not true." She defended.

"Yeah I guess . . . its just it'd be nice to see you in like a dress or something."

Scott watched Hope's reaction and quickly backed up.

"Er . . . never mind, love the work uniform."

To which Hope smirked at him. She motioned him to follow her. In light of thinking about leaving Hank had decided it would be better to remain and he had asked her to hold a vote to make him in charge again. After Darren Cross's madness the board was all too willing to allow Hank to come back. After all it would mean he would have to deal with all the ugly mess. The insurance companies were putting up a fight claiming that a building getting destroyed then vanishing wasn't covered. However, Tony hired the best lawyers and soon the matter was settled.

"So what exactly am I needed for?" Scott asked curiously.

"Oh we were thinking security detail." Hope joked, "Hank wants you to simply be a director, your job will require some training but the pay is good."

"Ah I see and . . . um what role did you get?"

"I am your personal assistant" She said looking at Scott who had a massive grin on his face.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "wait did you father . . . I mean Hank approve of this?" He asked nervously, shifting the weight of his feet.

"Well he has little say in this matter." Smirked Hope, "besides I am half the owner as well so . . . I'm sure he will be fine."

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO BE SCOTT'S PERSONAL ASSISTANT" Shouted Hank in frustration.

"And why is that?" She asked placing her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child.

"Because . . . I said so."

Hope laughed her father was acting like a child. She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"I am an adult." She stated simply.

"Bah . . . doesn't mean you can be HIS personal assistant."

"My isn't someone over protective" Hope thought a large smile spreading across her face.

"Wipe that smile off . . . no keep it on . . . its good to see you so . . . happy." He finished lamely.

"Look if you want to be with Scott fine! But I expect you and him to perform, if I see you two getting behind the work given to you, I will end this assistant business. IS THAT CLEAR!?" He stressed the last three words making Hope know he wasn't kidding.

"And what happens if Antman is needed?" She poked, drawing a frustrated sigh from her father.

"Fine I won't hold you two accountable if 'heroing' stuff comes up, which reminds me we have that Hyrda problem . . ." his voice trailed off.

Hank ran his hands across the top of his hair, a signal that he was deep in thought. Hope opened her mouth to speak but he held a hand to silence her. They would talk about this later.

Scott scowled at the amount of books Hope and dropped on his desk. He groaned when he discovered this was jus the beginning. Scott didn't mind work but reading, that was something different. He preferred books on, how to pick locks, how to hot wire a car. Hope simply smiled at his discomfort and told him he'd better get to work and relied her conversation with Hank.

"So the old man is furious." Chuckled Scott picking up the first book and began to read.

"Oh more then that . . . I'm surprised he didn't have a temper tantrum or throw something." Teased Hope.

"So Hope . . . um this weekend I was going to take Cassie fishing up at this lake with Maggie and Jim . . . do you . . . would you like to come?" He asked nervously.

"Hmm I'll think about it." She said teasingly then stopped when she noticed he was a little crestfallen, "You know what? I think I'll come." Might as well take this chance to let Scott in.

Scott's faced beamed and said he was going to go make some tea which caused Hope to roll her eyes. He returned handing her a cup and then settling down into his chair and taking up one of the books. Hope left as there were other matters that needed to be tending to, as the whole facility was needed to be put into order. She returned hours later to find Scott leaning over the desk asleep he had managed to finish on book and another lay open. She chuckled softly and went over to him to shake him.

"What's the matter?" He groaned tiredly.

"Scott you fell asleep."

Scott jerked awake

"No I didn't." He said.

Hope gave him a questioning gaze.

"I was merely resting my brain from all that information . . . I was meditating." He offered.

Hope shook her head trying hard to suppress the large grin that was fighting to be shown. She failed. Scott gave him one of his adorable smiles which caused her heart to melt. She composed herself and told Scott to go home and get some sleep. He picked up the open book and tucked it under his arm then walked over to Hope and was just about to lean in and kiss her when Hank appeared.

"So when did this happen?" He said in a tone all to familiar to Scott.

"Nothings happening." Scott said quickly pulling back.

"Something's kinda happening." Smirked Hope enjoying that the roles were reversed.

Hank's face displayed shock as he took in what his daughter had said. He let out a deep sigh and Scott hurried out of the office before Hank could yell and him.

"That did not just happen." Said Hank knowing all to well that it had just happened.

"Um," was all Hope could say as she tried to get rid of her large smile.

"Don't think that just because I am old it means . . ."

"I better go." Said Hope chasing after Scott, wanting to avoid this conversation with her dad.

"Kids." Grumbled Hank.

Hank turned on the T.V. To see WHIH news reporting on a new hero known only as the DareDevil " What the hell is a DareDevil?" Hank asked himself then turned of the T.V.


	7. Antman & The Wasp : The Wasp

-Hank Pym's Mansion-

"It's about damn time."

Hope blurted out the words that were long overdue. Words which were then proceeded by Hope putting on the prototype Wasp suit and gleefully asking her father, "How do I look?"

Hank paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his smiling daughter dressed in the suit; the very image of his late wife. Tears of sorrow and joy filled his eyes as his mournful feelings for Janet resurfaced, but were soothed by the admiration he felt for his daughter.

"You look perfect." Hank finally gave Hope the praise she deserved.

But what came after was a surprise to Hank, as Hope thanked him for his kind words by giving him a mischievous grin, fluttering the wings on the suit and promptly shrinking down and flying away in a hurry.

"Hope?" Hank asked and looked around, trying to find the direction Hope had flown off to.

"I guess you're making up for all times we never played hide and seek." Hank surmised and walked away from the vault.

After looking around many rooms in the house, Hank entered the kitchen and scanned his surroundings in the hopes that Hope might be there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess you'll show yourself when you're ready." Hank concluded and sat down at the dining table and started reading his unfinished newspaper.

Hank read through two pages of it and turned the page, when his attention was broken by the familiar sound of a sugar cube falling into a cup of tea.

But he hadn't ordered any ants to make him a cup of tea...

With his curiosity piqued, Hank put down his newspaper and was greeted by the sight of his daughter standing close to him, suddenly returned to full size.

Hank jumped back in his seat with fright and exclaimed, "Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me!"

Hank applied pressure to the wound on his chest with his right hand, to alleviate the pain from the sudden movement caused by his daughter's sudden reappearance.

"I was testing out the suit!" Hope explained innocently and picked up the cup she had prepared moments ago and placed it in front of Hank, "…and I made you some tea." She quickly added.

Hope then leaned close to her father and whispered in his ear, "That was for taking so long to tell me." She then smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which was her way of teasing her father and letting him know that she was there for him.

"Hi! Mind if we come in?" Scott asked cheerfully, after Hope opened the door of her father's Victorian house.

Scott was standing outside the doorway with Cassie by his side, both of them smiling with what seemed to be eager anticipation. What could they be so excited about?

"Scott! What are you doing here?"

"Cassie wanted to see the ants, so I told her I'd take her to see them." Scott explained, the desire to please his daughter obvious in his voice.

"Oh! Come in then…"

"I should probably tell my father you're here…" Hope's words trailed off, the words more for her own benefit than anything else.

As soon as Hope gave them permission to enter, Cassie ran inside the house, through the hallway, until her path was blocked by the figure of Hank Pym. With expert timing, Cassie stopped in her tracks before she could collide with him.

"Are you Mister Pym? Daddy told me about your ants." Cassie told Hank with a smile.

Fighting off the urge to correct her improper use of his title, Hank asked in return, "Did he also tell you that they're surrounded by dangerous chemicals in the room that children shouldn't play with?"

"No." Cassie shook her head and frowned. She turned her head back towards Scott, as if seeking his confirmation regarding Hank's harsh words, which came to Hope's attention.

She pulled Hank aside and spoke in a hushed tone, "Dad, can you be a little more tact please? You're acting like you've never dealt with children before."

"I know exactly how to deal with children and we both know I happen to be lousy at it!" Hank confessed.

"Dad. You're being overprotective again, just let her see the ants, what's the worst that could happen?" Hope asked, but immediately regretted her words. "No. Don't answer that."

Hope then turned to Cassie and introduced herself. "Hi Cassie, my name is Hope. Do you want me to show you the ants?"

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered.

Once inside the bunker, Hank stood with his arms crossed, where he could see Cassie at all times. So far none of his fears had been realised. Perhaps this visit might turn out to be uneventful.

Whilst Hank was pondering over this, Hope was showing Cassie, whose face was just inches away from touching the glass, the various ant farms encased in the glass container.

"Those are called carpenter ants, they like to build their nests in wood. So you don't want those around the house chewing up the floorboards." Hope explained to Cassie, getting a giggle out of her.

"And these are bullet ants. They can give you a very nasty sting. But you're a brave girl, right? You're not scared?"

"No!" Cassie declared proudly.

"Your dad on the other hand, he got very scared when he first met them. He took one look at them in the tunnels and grew big again. He sent dirt flying everywhere! It was a mess!" Hope shared Scott's moment of cowardice with Cassie at his expense, making her burst out laughing.

"Hope! Don't tell her that! I'm the hero, I'm Ant-Man!" Scott placed emphasis on the name.

"Saying the name like that doesn't make you any less cowardly Scott." Hank retorted.

"Thanks Hank." Scott glared at was supposed to be a fun trip for Cassie, but it turned out to be a trip of humiliation. Not how he had planned things out.

"Okaaay! I think you've seen enough ants for the day Peanut, let's go home." Scott announced and led Cassie away from the ant farms.

"But Daddy I want to see the other ants!" Cassie protested.

"Another time sweetheart, they're not going anywhere!" Scott promised his disappointed daughter.

"Take care Scott!" Hank gave a quick wave from his still crossed arms to Scott, as he and Cassie left the bunker.

"Yeah, you too Hank." Scott replied sarcastically


	8. Antman & Wasp: Stroms brewing

\- Pym's house -

"I'm heading out Dad. Don't wait up for me!" Hope called out to her father as she unlocked the front door of the house, ready to leave.

Hank rose from the sofa he was seated on and went to see his daughter out before she left.

For a long time, a rift between Hank and Hope had existed and the absence of affection was keenly felt. But with their relationship rekindled, Hank found himself taking a more active role in his daughter's life. Doing gestures such as seeing her out, even if they were small to show that he was there for her.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Hank asked, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Hank observed that she wore a thin-strapped black dress and had a yellow silk scarf draped around her neck. It looked exactly like the kind of thing you would wear on a date.

"Oh! You're going out with him again." Hank figured things out quickly and voiced his displeasure.

Hope smiled at the absence of a first name basis between her father and Scott and asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No it's fine, just leave your old man behind. I don't mind." Hank pretended to passively express his hurt feelings; badly.

"I won't be gone for long, besides you have the ants to keep you company!" Hope reminded her father of his insect companions.

"And they're real fun company too." Hank quipped.

"Bye Dad."

"Don't stay out too late!" Hank called out to Hope one last time as she went out the door.

"I will!" Hope called out defiantly. Her defiant spirit getting a smile out of Hank.

With a free schedule for the night and hours to waste, Hank went into his bunker to do some experimenting.

Having been told by Hope that Scott was now a member of the Avengers, Hank wondered if he could still be of any use to Scott. Hank had passed the torch over to Scott by entrusting him with his Ant-Man suit, Hope had shown him the ropes by teaching him the fighting techniques needed to be a proper fighter, but Hank had a feeling that there was still more to be done to help Scott.

As he thought about how he could help Scott, a thought occurred to Hank; Scott's ingenious integration of the enlargement disc with the regulator to escape the Quantum Realm was unprecedented, the capabilities of the enlargement disc uncharted territory; and it was a territory that he was going to explore.

Testing of the enlargement disc with a suit would not be possible because it wasn't as if Hank had a spare Ant-Man suit lying around in his basement, so Hank set out to create an alternative option.

Using an old dog harness from days long gone by as inspiration, Hank created a harness comprised of metal tubing and fitted with a regulator that housed an enlargement disc modified to have an increased output. A perfect build for its test subject.

So after countless cups of tea brought by Hope during the late hours of the night and much tinkering that spanned many weeks, the harness was now ready for a field test.

"OK 291, lets go on a little trip." Hank spoke to the future test subject he kept in a small jar.

"You spend too much time with Scott and next thing you know, you're talking to ants!" Hank reflected out loud to himself.

Hank drove to an abandoned park where the field test would not be disturbed and if successful would provide enough room for what Hank hoped would be 291's substantial growth.

Hank placed the jar in the middle of a field and opened the lid, allowing 291 to exit the jar. After taking many steps back, Hank pressed a button on a remote control and watched as 291's height grew from mere inches to many feet in a matter of seconds. It was an astonishing sight.

"291. You are one goliath of an ant!" Hank proclaimed, having found an apt new name for 291 and been witness to what could be considered the pinnacle of his efforts. He also now had a story that was sure to astound Hope when she returned from her date.

\- Scott's apartment - next day-

Scott groaned as he turned over in his bed. He had stayed up till 2am reading the books he was assigned to read. He had spent the last two days doing nothing other then reading, eating, drinking coffee and sleeping. Hope had been very busy so it was no surprise that he hardly saw her. So much for personal assistant. He thought. Scott checked the time it read 7am. He sat up and stretched then went to reach for the book resting on his bed table. Then it struck him, it was the weekend, that meant he could sleep in, he didn't have to read those books. He was about to go back to sleep when his phone began to ring.

"Scott" He said wearily into his phone.

"Dad?" Asked a female voice.

"Hey peanut." Scott said his voice lighting up.

"Did you forget we are going fishing?" Cassie asked in a knowing tone.

"No I just . . . daddy's really busy at work. I'll be over in an hour okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you peanut."

"Love you too dad." Replied Cassie hanging up the phon.

Scott got changed and quickly packed up his gear. They were going to go camping for one night then return so he didn't need much. He was just heading out the door when he decided he would be needing his suit. He hurried back inside and grabbed his gym bag which held his suit. He jumped into his van and headed off to Maggie and Jim's place. He had heard they were having trouble with insurance as they didn't know whether or a giant train counted for insurance or not. As Scott neared he wasn't sure if Hope would be there, he vaguely remembered telling her that they would be leaving at around 8:30 but he couldn't quite remember her response. Scott wondered how long it would take for Hope to open up completely.

He soon arrived and walked over to Cassie who in turn and straight into Scott and gave him a big hug.

"DADDY!" She squealed loudly

"Hey peanut." He responded retuning the hug.

"Scott!" Said Jim walking toward him his arms laden with tents and cooking gear.

"Hey Jim . . . how'd you end up taking all the stuff to the car?" Laughed Scott

"Better watch it otherwise they'll both make you join me." Replied Jim.

"Who else is inside?" Asked Scott looking down at Cassie.

"Um . . . someone called Hope." She respond.

Scott smiled and walked in through the front door. It was mostly repaired and it was hard to believe that just in just a week it looked like nothing had happened. He heard two female voices talking.

"So you and Scott?" He heard Maggie ask.

"Oh . . . no we work together, actually I am his assistant and well I am helping him catch up on stuff that is vital for his role."

"Hey Hope." He said naturally.

He saw a large smile creep up onto her face.

"Hi Scott." She replied composing herself, "how did the reading go?"

"Well I'm nearly halfway there, there'd better not be anymore." He complained.

"You have just scratched the surface." She said playfully.

Scott groaned good naturally and watched Maggie's expression which seemed curious but saw her shrug it away. Scott was thankful that Maggie was bombarding them with questions. They went outside and Scott helped move Hope's gear into his van and soon they were off.

Scott and Hope talked the entire trip up to the camping site. They talked about work, about how her Wasp suit was coming along and how Hank was doing. Scott was surprised that Hank seemed to have more energy and his crankiness seemed more controlled. Hope quizzed Scott on the information he had been reading and for the most part was able to answer correctly which impressed Hope.

"You aren't thinking I'm the wrong guy are you?" He asked, remembering how much Hope disliked him and thought he was a waste of time.

"Look . . . I'm sorry for my behavior then . . . I was just angry at Hank and at Darren Cross. You added to my frustration trying to train you was like training a rock to move." She smirked at the last part, "But I now see I was wrong and I'm glad you became the Antman."

"Hmm . . . I am very glad I became the Antman otherwise I would never have met you Hope Van Dyne." He winked cheekily at her.

"Did you just call me that?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um no . . . I'd never call you THAT, well except for just then." He grinned.

Hope merely rolled her eyes in disbelief, she couldn't believe how much Scott made her want to smile when he said those things or ruined a moment being somewhat funny. Her mind wondered to the time when Hank and told her about how her mother died and how he was trying to protect her. Scott had ruined the moment clapping his hands together loudly and saying

"Awesome, you guys are making up, tearing down those walls."

Only to realize he had ruined the moment and even asked if he was, she had wanted to scold him but she found it amusing, especially when he quickly existed to make tea.

"What's on your mind?" Scott's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I was thinking about you." She said wryly.

"Oh? Like how much I kick butt in the suit?" He asked.

"No, rather how funny you are when you try and back-peddle from saying the wrong thing." She said grinning cheekily at his open mouth.

Scott's face turned bright red in embarrassment remembering all to well those moments. They just seemed to happen but he was glad it made Hope happy. They arrived at the site and soon began unpacking everything. Scott noted that Hope wasn't dressed in her usual attire. He nodded approvingly,

"What?" Asked Hope her heart racing as she caught Scott staring at her.

"Oh its just . . . you like beautiful in that outfit. Who knows maybe dresses next?"

Hope grinned at him, "Lets not get to far of ourselves"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and soon they began setting up their campsite. Maggie and Jim started to collect firewood, while Scott explained to Cassie how to set up a tent. Hope watched a large smile upon her face as she watched Scott patiently help his daughter with the tent. He was laughing with her and soon they were on the floor tickling each other. She laughed softly and was surprised that Scott had heard her. He flashed her a smile then got back off the ground and finished off the remaining tent. Soon they were fishing something that Hope hadn't done since her mother died. She watched as Scott helped cast Cassie's line out for her and took a seat next to her. He kept some distance between despite the urge to hold her, he knew that this relationship wasn't ready to be in the open yet.

"So Hope you um . . . enjoying yourself?" he said after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Yeah Scott, I am. I enjoy watching you and Cassie, its refreshing." She replied her eyes glued on Cassie who was reeling in the line.

Scott sat up and helped Cassie cast the line out again then resumed his spot next to Hope. They talked quietly to one another and when Jim and Maggie returned they helped with the fire and the preparing for the evening meal. Scott was surprised that Hope wasn't glued to her phone and answer messages. Normally no matter what it was, unless they were sparring, she would be responding to some message.

"So Scott how's the new job?" Asked Jim as they set to work cooking the meat.

"Oh you know . . . its new . . . I am like training or so my assistant tells me." He said glancing over to Hope who flashed him a sly grin.

"Oh so Hope what do you have Scott doing."

"Reading mostly, next week he will start overseeing some stuff over at Pym tech." She replied the added, "which reminds me Scott, Hank wants Kurt to install a new security system to the building."

"Kurt? Sure I'll ask him first thing Monday morning." Scott replied he turned away from Hope as he could feel himself want to smile affectionately at her.

The meal was soon cooked and Jim helped Cassie clean a large fish she had caught and they added it to the meal. Cassie began to toast marshmallows while Scott tackled the chocolate. Hope laughed softly as she saw dabs of chocolate smeared all over his face. She wondered if she should help him remove it but thought otherwise. She watched as Scott hugged his daughter goodnight and wanted nothing else but to hug Scott. She blushed as she caught herself thinking such thoughts. She was grateful the the glow of the fire as it hid her red cheeks.

Jim brought out a deck of cards and soon they were in a heated game of 500. Scott was patient with Hope to start off with and soon they were annihilating Jim and Maggie.

"I can't believe this is your first time to play 500!" Scott exclaimed as they won their third game in a row.

"Yes . . . I can't believe I am losing this bad." Groaned Jim in a joking tone.

Hope smirked and simply shrugged her shoulders, not used to getting such praise from people. She felt her cheek grow warm due to the praise the others were showering, especially one in particular. Jim and Maggie retired leaving Scott alone with Hope. He shifted closer to her until his arm was touching hers.

"So how was your day?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"It was grand . . . I haven't done this since . . ." she chocked on the last words

"Hey sweetheart its okay." He said soothingly.

"I know . . . I just miss her . . . wait did you just call me sweetheart?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh . . . no of course not . . . I wouldn't dare call you that . . . except I just did." He stuttered trying to back-peddle, "That wasn't appropriate" he finished lamely

Scott groaned internally at his big mouth. Hope wasn't even his girlfriend yet and now he had simply implied that they were. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her, he wanted her to feel comfortable around her and he knew that she did to some extent. But he couldn't wait until they were a couple and maybe get married. He shuddered at the thought not because he feared it but that he wasn't a hundred percent sure what Hope thought about that possibility, would she want to be more then just good friends. Had she ever thought of getting married to him? He wasn't entirely sure what lay ahead.

"Don't take it back!" Blurted Hope suddenly.

"Um . . .okay?" He replied hesitantly.

"Only you can call me that." She said softly not wanting to be overheard.

Scott beamed with happiness and Hope felt her heart melt. She couldn't speak so she just watched Scott as he gazed at her in pure joy. Scott looked up into the vast open sky and sighed.

"Its so much more beautiful out here." He said gazing at the moon and the thousands of stars that glittered and shone.

"It is indeed." Replied Hope.

She bit her lip as she contemplated whether or not she would follow through with what was going through her mind. She swallowed hard then took a step of faith and leaned her head onto Scott's broad, strong shoulders. She remembered the first time feeling his strong shoulders against her head when he kissed her behind the door. She felt her heart sing. She knew this was going to be a long journey for the both of them, with her dealing with the different things in her past but two things she was certain. She felt safe, comfortable and loved around Scott, he made her happy. She gave a happy sigh as they both watched the stars dance.


	9. Antman & Wasp: AIM seriously?

-Pym technologies-

"Completing final update." Spoke Kurt huddled behind his laptop and drumming his hands on the key board.

"Thanks Kurt for assisting Pym Tech." Said Scott looking up from his desk were a large stack of papers required his satureign.

"No worries comrade" Grinned Kurt, "by the way did you know I've been hired as IT guy."

"No I wasn't aware of that but that's great!" Exclaimed Scott who was now busy reading over sheets of papers and signing them.

Scott groaned at the mountain of paperwork required. He had enjoyed a lovely weekend only to have his week ruined by Monday paperwork. He wondered if Hope disliked paperwork as much as he did.

"Scott I've been gone one hour and you've only managed to sign one?" Questioned Hope walking into his office carrying three cups of coffee.

"Uh well . . . Kurt and I have been chatting and stuff . . ." he said refusing to look Hope in the eye.

Kurt chuckled and accepted the coffee from Hope. Scott grinned cheekily as he took the coffee from Hope's hand. She gave him an accusing look which only made Scott grin even more. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Sign here, here and here." She said slightly frustrated.

Scott turned serious and began to scribble his name where she had pointed. Kurt walked out of Scott's office whistling as he went off to test his latest security system that he had custom built for Pym Tech.

"Sorry sweetheart." Said Scott softly noticing that she as annoyed.

"Its okay . . . its just these documents need to be signed." She said nodding that she had forgiven him.

"Kay" he said and in the next 10 minutes had all the documents signed and Hope smiling.

"Thanks for the fishing trip." She said as she walked out the pile of papers tucked underneath her arms.

\- Hank Pym's house-

Hank sat in his basement lab wondering where the heck Hope and Scott where. He had something important to tell them and they had said they'd be there ASAP. He heard Hope giggle as they entered the lab.

"What took you so long!?" Demanded Hank annoyed.

"Well for starters . . ." Began Scott.

"I don't want to know . . . it was rhetorical."

"Dad . . . just tell us what is so important to have you upset that we are a few minutes late." Said Hope placing herself between Hank and Scott.

Hank still wasn't keen on the idea of Scott courting his daughter even if they both denied doing such things. He had his suspicions, he had never seen Hope so happy and it pained him that the reason for her happiness was none other then Scott. He knew whatever feelings they held for each other was well guarded and while there were a few hints here and there Hope and Scott weren't an official item. They weren't even boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

"I've been keeping an eye out for the A.I.M. buyer that Darren had sold the Antman suit to." He began glaring at Scott, "He's been keeping low and has finally decided to think that he is safe. Anyway turns out he has one of the vials that allows you to shrink."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Said Scott shocked.

"Yeah I am, its bad enough that one of them is loose, but by A.I.M. I can't believe Darren stooped that low to sell my technology to those villains."

"Well Dad, if I remember correctly Darren researched and experimented and cracked the code so . . . technically it wasn't your tech . . . but is A.I.M. a threat. I'm not sure if the Avengers are aware of um you know said vial." Said Hope

Scott smiled as he heard Hope addressed Hank as dad. Not that he really cared but it was sign that whatever hardness and bitterness she harbored for him was slowly but surely going away.

"Yeah, yeah so what . . . I still invented it first so its my tech." he said in a more whiney tone that he had intended sounding a bit like Tony Stark.

Scott stifled a laugh and excused himself to go fetch some tea. Leaving Hope and Hank alone for a brief moment.

"So Hope . . . where were you on the weekend? I thought you'd be bugging me to help work on your new suit." Asked Hank once he was certain Scott wasn't in hearing distance.

"OH . . . I was hanging out, with a friend." Hope responded not wanting to discuss Scott with Hank again.

"Hmmm which friend?"

"Um . . ."

"I'm back." Declared Scott coming in carrying three cups of tea.

Hope shot Scott a smile knowing he had been listening in and had chosen the correct time to reappear. Hank went on to describe the mission on hand, it appeared that the man was a high level A.I.M. agent and was still being cautious but Hank had reason to believe that he was still somewhere in America trying to wait until the heat died down before returning to Europe. Hank told them to stand by and to cancel any thing they had planned incase they were called away at a moments notice. Scott glanced at Hope and she flashed him a quick grin, which seemed to say, don't-you-dare-cancel-our-dinner.

"There is also the issue of the your new suit." Said Hank unaware of the signals passing between Scott and Hope.

"Yeah . . . could I have a look at it please?" Asked Scott giving Hope one of his adorable pleas.

"Yeah . . . I think its time I show him." Said Hope turning to Hank who shrugged his shoulders.

Scott followed Hope as she lead him to the room where she and her father spent many hours after work completing the suit. Scott's mouth dropped open when he saw the new suit. It looked amazing and he gasped as he saw it was Yellow and Black.

"It's yellow and black" he said unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful wings attached to the back of the suit.

"Yeah . . . well I thought it'd be confusing to have two Antmans, even though I guess it'd be Ant women." Hope responded playfully.

Scott smiled and nodded his head approvingly and rapped his knuckles on the suit. It was metal.

"Hank you've been holding back on me." He joked, "when do I get reinforced metal huh? You know it would be good if I could reduce the pain whenever I get slammed into the ground."

"Yeah well, that was my suit and IT AINT CHANGING!" He growled the last words.

"Boys!" warned Hope clearly amused at Hank and Scott arguing.

"Just be ready to leave at a moments notice, Hope's suit is pretty much complete. We will have to get the suit done this week, as I am certain the A.I.M. agent will contact his associates, once it leaves US soil its going to be harder to track down. When he makes contact I will know about it and perhaps we can take down a number of Hydra leaders and recover the vial . . . "

"Wait how do you know he is coming out of hiding but you have no idea where he is in America?" Interjected Scott.

"Because Scott I just do . . . I have my ways of gathering information as you know." He said smugly.

"Yeah sure . . . whatever, just let me know when I'm needed." Said Scott turning to Hope. "So Hope, I believe we have a meeting with Kurt discussing possible vulnerabilities with out security system, and then a lunch."

"Indeed, then I will return and finish off my suit with Dad." She replied following Scott out the door.

Hank just merely groaned, he doubted they were actually going to met anyone and were making up excuses to be alone together. Well I'll be. Hank thought to himself as he glanced at the picture of his late wife Janet. "I'm trying Jan, I am its just not easy seeing my baby girl all grown up now and with another man. Even if they won't allow themselves to be more then friends".


	10. Antman & Wasp : Breached

\- L&L Automat-

Despite Hank's doubt of them actually meeting Kurt, they had indeed met him at the decades old café. As usual, he sat behind his laptop with his eyes glued to the screen, and he would glance up every once in a while as they spoke, only to go right back to the monitor again. They discussed the security system and issues that could arise with it. It was a complex system; it would take hours and hours for one to hack into the mainframe, only to then be met with more firewalls. Kurt spent the entire time listing the different reasons why his was the best way to go, while Hope and Scott nodded and smiled politely, pretending to understand what he was talking about.

"Thank you for all your help with the security system, Kurt," said Hope, giving him a genuine smile. "As well as helping with foiling Darren Cross' plan."

"No worries, Scott's-Hot-Girlfriend," Kurt replied coolly, looking up to see Hope's face bright red and Scott mouth agape.

"She—she's not—not my girlfriend," Scott stuttered, unable to find the right words. He was still in shock from his friend's remark.

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Luis said—"

"—Gah, Luis," Scott mumbled, obviously flustered. "Yeah, he thinks we are an item, so to speak."

"Oh, my apologies," Kurt replied. He then shut his laptop before he stood and left the café, leaving Scott and Hope to themselves.

Scott turned to look at Hope, finding her face still red from Kurt's comment. He had to admit, she looked cute with her cheeks glowing with the embarrassment. But still, he didn't mention anything about it. They remained in an awkward silence, even as they stood to leave for lunch elsewhere. They found themselves inside a restaurant, seated within a booth by a window. Once they were situated, Scott spoke up.

"Sorry about that," he said. "You know Luis and his mouth. He doesn't ever think before he speaks."

"Oh, I know," Hope nodded, frowning. "He called me that the first time we brought them onboard, remember?"

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "Luis is… well, Luis. He lacks a filter when he talks. You should have heard him explain how he learned about your dad's place and how it was rumored that he had so much money stored in his safe." He half-laughed at the memories it brought back.

"Yeah," Hope chuckled slightly. "I must say that was pretty impressive." She then sighed and gave him a sincere and almost-saddened expression. "Again, I'm sorry about calling the cops on you."

"Don't worry about it," Scott shook his head and shrugged. "I shouldn't have been robbing him in the first place. Then again, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, and I wouldn't have gotten to be the Ant-Man." He then laughed. "I guess ever since I was a teenager I enjoyed watching people do parkour, so I learned. You would never believe the amount of times I would break bones, and my mother would simply shake her head and sigh."

Hope laughed quietly, looking at him with interest and curiosity. "And where did you learn to blow up safes?" Asked Hope leaning in curiously.

"Well that was due to reading," he replied, and Hope rolled her eyes and glared at him playfully. He smirked. "Yeah, I know it must come as a shock. I enjoy reading, just not what you give me. Anyway, researched on different types of safes, and I guess after some trial and error, I worked it out and the rest is history."

Hope gazed at Scott with fascination and amusement. Somehow, hearing how he became a professional thief was exciting. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was stopped when she noticed a man approaching their table. Scott noticed that she was no longer looking at him, so he turned around and found the man standing beside the table, by now. Both of them smiled toward him.

"Are you Mr. Lang?" the man asked hesitantly. Scott nodded, and the man looked relieved to know that he had found the right man. "Hello," he continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Frank Castle , and I heard from your assistant that you will be needed a new security in light of recent development."

Upon realizing what the man was there for, Scott, who had been in the seat across from Hope, quickly moved next to her so Frank could sit down in his place. He eyed Frank. "Indeed," he said. "Miss Van Dyne informed me that you can provide us with full security detail. However, I need to know whether or not you are efficient. Thanks to the old Pym facility becoming destroyed, we can't afford something like that to repeat itself."

"I assure you, Mr. Lang," Frank replied. "Im the best at this job."

"If I may," Scott added. "I would like to examine who your record . and then my assistant and I will get back to you on our final decision."

"Of course," Frank nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder containing about a dozen names and recommendations. Once Scott took them from his hand, he stood up, nodding toward both Scott and Hope. "Have a good day." He pivoted on his heel, and within seconds, he was gone, and Scott had returned to his seat, reluctantly as he did so.

Over the course of hamburgers and fries, Scott and Hope examined the candidates. They all seemed to be highly qualified, but something annoyed Scott. Some of them seemed to have S.H.I.E.L.D written all over it. He shared his concern with Hope, who had reached the same conclusion. Security was crucial, but the last thing they needed was some snooping S.H.I.E.L.D agent in Pym Tech trying relentlessly to discover what caused the destruction and sudden disappearance of the original Pym building, as well as the rumors of men being able to shrink drastically in size. Hank was paranoid with all things relating to Stark, thanks to his deep dislike for Howard, which seemed to have passed down to Tony and anything else he did. Sure, the Avengers were great at saving the world from threats, but Hank wasn't a fan of Tony's self-absorbance.

"We have a problem," Hope suddenly spoke up. She looked up with a look of concern written on her face, but it quickly faded when she found Scott on his third burger, BBQ and sweet chilly sauce dripping all over his hands.

He stopped mid-bite, as if he had been caught red-handed with his hand inside a cookie jar. "Let me guess," he said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yep," Hope nodded, and then she smirked. "That, and the gross state of your hands."

"Want me to give you a hug?" he grinned teasingly, holding up his hands.

"You wouldn't dare," she warned with her icy glare.

Scott couldn't help but laugh as he stood up to head to the restroom to clean his hands. Hope rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. When he returned, his hands were clean. "Happy now?" She simply scoffed at his antics before he began to focus again. "We'll need to get Kurt to make sure not even S.H.I.E.L.D can hack into our computers," he explained. "They can't hack into our facility or learn about those vials or about…" he then turned, glancing around the room then dropping his voice to barely a whisper, "…Ant-Man."

Hope giggled at the last part she found it amusing how much he enjoyed being a superhero. She suspected it was because of Cassie, but little did she know that he did it for someone else, too. At first, yes, it only had been for Cassie's sole protection, but now it had extended to Hope. Slowly, but surely, Hope was beginning to understand that. Scott glanced at her while she flipped through papers, so she wouldn't catch him gazing at her. Suddenly, Hope's phone buzzed nonstop with several messages. She sighed as she pulled it out and began to answer them. Scott took this opportunity to glance at the one women he loved on this earth. Everything about her was beautiful, from her short, dark, cropped hair that seemed to shape her face, to her sparkling green eyes that he once found to be cold and intimidating but now found brightening as she smiled or laughed. He never expected to be so in love with a woman in his life, not even when he was with Maggie all those years ago. Not a day would go by without Scott looking toward the future, to the day where she would be his; his to hold, his to kiss, and his to love unconditionally. He even thought about the day he would decide to have children with her.

" _What are you thinking, Scott_?!" Scott thought to himself, stopping short just after the last thought. He wondered if Hope ever caught him staring, but when his mind came back into reality and he focused on her again, she seemed to be unaware of his eyes locked on her as he thought about a future together, and not just a future as friends, or collogues, or as an exclusive couple, " _but as Mr. and Mrs. Lang. Man, you've got it bad, Mr. Lan_ g, "Scott thought again, shaking his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He had promised her that he'd wait patiently, and he also made a promise to himself to help her lower her walls and defenses so he could bring out the Hope Van Dyne that he knew and loved. Well, he loved her regardless of who she was, whether it was the stern and serious Hope, or the cute, funny, and romantic Hope.

"Crap!" Hope's voice pulled him out of his trance, making Scott attentive again. "Kurt needs us back at Pym Tech, pronto."

"S.H.I.E.L.D!" they both whispered after a moment of wondering why.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said as the two walked into the room.

"What's the problem, Kurt?" Scott asked inquisitively.

"Well," Kurt began, obviously annoyed. "Someone tried to hack into my security system."

"Did they get through?" Hope asked, holding her breath in fear, worried that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Fortunately, no. However, I was able to trace the hack point. I believe it was an organization formally known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

Hope and Scott looked at each other knowingly, and then focused back on Kurt, whose eyes were fixed on his laptop monitor as he typed in lines and lines of codes, his hands practically flying over the keyboard. It sounded like rain pelting on a windowpane during a thunderstorm.

"Kurt, any harder and you'll break that laptop," Scott joked with a hint of concern.

"Not to worry, Scott," Kurt replied with a smile. "With my new job, I will be able to build a bigger, better, and more powerful laptop."

Hope sat next to Scott, who was looking over upcoming appointments. If he was going to get summoned away at a moment's notice, he would have to inform Hank of what he needed to oversee. Luckily for Hank, there wasn't much. Hope fidgeted in her chair, something clearly bugging her.

"What is it?" Scott asked softly, whispering into her ear.

"It's just," she sighed. "The security team. We're going to need one, of course, but it needs to be in the house, not outsourced otherwise…" her voice trailed off.

"I know," Scott laughed. "Luis would be a horrible fit." He remembered how nervous he'd been when they broke into Pym Tech in order to stop Darren from selling the yellow jacket and shrink vial

Hope gave a threatening glare, unamused that Scott wasn't taking this seriously. He held up his hands in surrender and muttering an apology.

"I just can't think over a solution." She groaned in frustration.

"Well maybe your dad has one of those magic cards." Suggested Scott reaching for the phone before looking for approval.

Hope nodded her head slowly then turned to pick her finger nails. Scott let out a deflated sigh and put the phone on loud speaker. It rang for a few seconds before Hank's deep voice filled Scott's office. This is just great! Muttered Scott before speaking.

" Magic cards? Hmmmm maybe " Hope said pulling out a business card and looking at it .


	11. Antman & Wasp: Uh?

-Melanie's Skye - Long island -

Scott sat gazing out the large window that overlooked the ocean. He tapped the solid wooden table softly as he watched the lights of boats flicker on the water. The stars seemed to be dancing in the sky that night as he took in this beautiful scene before he turned back to glance at the vacant seat opposite him, only to that find Hope sitting there. Her dark, cropped hair seemed to shape her face and made her looked immaculate. She wore dark red lipstick and her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"Good evening," he stuttered as his heart began to race.

"Evening, Scott," Hope replied, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Nice place, huh?" Scott said, trying to calm all his nerves.

"Indeed. Let me guess you robbed a bank?" she asked teasingly, drawing a chuckle from him.

"No," he retorted. "I've simply used my money, which I earned, honestly."

They talked about each other for a moment, not wanting to bring up work and take away this precious moment. Despite how long they'd known each other, Scott realized that he really knew very little of Hope. He asked the occasional question about her life, leaving out anything that had to do with her mother, since he understood how sensitive that subject was to her. That was something she would have to initiate, and Scott respected that. After all, it was a touchy subject, a situation that resulted in a large rift between a father and his daughter, which ultimately caused Hope to become reserved and closed off to the world around her. Meanwhile, they ate a lovely three-course meal, and Scott couldn't wipe his massive grin off his face the whole time. Hope couldn't help but notice it, and her face flushed a deep red, making her all the more adorable in Scott's eyes.

" _Get a grip of yourself, Scott! You are gonna blow it._ " His mind seemed to be screaming at him. He excused himself to go the bathroom to calm down. His heart was pounding furiously and he wondered if Hope had been able to hear it during their meal. He took deep breaths, ordering his mind to behave, and finally returned to Hope who had taken the opportunity to quickly reply to some text messages. Scott suddenly realized that during the entire time that they ate and talked, her phone hadn't buzzed once… she had turned it off for him. She made this special time about them, not about work or to respond to a cranky Hank. His heart felt like melting at her sweet consideration. She was changing, slowly but surely, and it made him excited to be a part of her life and to get the chance to bring out the outgoing, happy, Hope that he knew existed somewhere behind her hard, serious appearance. Everyday, she was slowly lowering her walls.

"Is everything all right, Scott?" asked Hope, placing her phone into her pocket and giving him a peculiar look.

"What?" he asked, returning to reality. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine." He didn't seem convincing enough, and Hope merely raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking," his voice trailed off, not wanting to reveal what was on his mind, fearing her disapproval.

"Oh, I can tell Scott Lang," she smirked. "You've got that adorable look on your face, where you part your mouth open and you furrow your eyebrows." She giggled, as Scott looked stunned. "I pay attention." She shrugged her shoulders.

Scott stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he really did those things. Did it matter? Not a bit. Scott ordered desert and shared a funny joke that made Hope laugh for a while. Oh, how he loved hearing her laugh. It was beautiful, and he promised that he would make her laugh everyday. When Hope finally stopped she looked into Scott's eyes, and it felt like he was looking into her soul. Her heart began to race, and it pounded madly. She wondered if it would burst open and fly from her chest. Scott said something that she missed entirely; her attention had been so focused on calming her emotions. She watched as Scott leaned over slowly, biting his bottom lip as if he was wrestling with something inside. She leaned in, too, and closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. They were so close, when suddenly, Scott's phone went off out of nowhere, scaring them both. Hope jumped slightly, and Scott gave her a sheepish smile and reached into his pocket and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he grumbled as he showed Hope the dialer, which displayed Hank Pym. He hit 'answer.' "Yeah, Hank?" he answered in an annoyed tone, causing Hope to smirk at him. Hank spoke on the other end, but all Hope could hear was what Scott was saying. "You what? When? Hmmm okay …yeah will do …yes I will drop your daughter off …now? …you what?!" Scott suddenly exclaimed, his face completely flustered and surprised. Hope was puzzled for a second.

He suddenly grumbled before he hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. He called the waiter over to pay the bill, and the two of them left after leaving a generous tip. Scott opened the door of his brand new car for Hope then shut it before hoping into the drivers seat.

"All right Scott," Hope sighed. "What did Dad want?" She hadn't seen that strange yet oddly cute expression before.

"Your dad saw us about to kiss," he explained. "Don't ask me how." Realization then sank in. "Crap," he grumbled, turning the ignition on and started driving. "Anyway, he thought that was the perfect time to call and say he thinks he has found the person for the job. Not only that, but also maybe some we can take onboard."

"Typical," Hope muttered. "He is so overprotective."

\- L&L Automat- next day-

Hank and Scott sat opposite each other while Hope was busy in the bathroom. They were sitting in a café on this crisp morning. Hope returned to find Hank glaring at Scott, who returned an icy stare of his own. What an immature bunch,she thought, a smiling tugging on her lips. She decided to sit down next to Scott, which drew a deeper scowl from Hank. If only looks could kill,she thought. She had expected more from Hank, since he was her dad. Didn't he want her to be happy? He had been bugging her to get a boyfriend, get married, and have kids for god knows how long, and now the guy she had taken interest in was Scott. Why was he just now deciding to become cold and disapproving?

"So what do you think you guys will be having?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Um, I was think of two fried eggs, bacon, sausage, oh, and I love hash browns, so maybe get a plate of those, and coffee," grinned Scott, however he didn't take his eyes off Hank.

"Coffee and some eggs will suffice," Hank responded, determined not to be the first to look away.

Hope sighed and shook her head, wondering when these two men would finally act nice to each other and when her father would accept the fact that she had chosen Scott. Well, only she herself knew that. An unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see the newcomer. Hope placed him at mid-twenties; she observed his physique, which she noted was pretty impressive. He had short, dark, spiky hair and a clean-shaven face.

"Um, Hank Pym?" he asked , glancing at the trio.

"Yeah," Hank nodded, giving Scott one last glare then turning his attention to the newcomer. "Ah, Phill, I'm glad you're here."

The stranger, Phill, took a seat next to Hank and glanced at Scott, who replaced his icy look into a smile. Hope seemed intrigued by him, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like being around many people, not after what had occurred a year ago. He involuntarily shivered despite the warm atmosphere.

"Phill Coulson," he offered his hand to Scott, then to Hope. "Ma'am."

"No need for that," Hope blushed at his sweet manners. "I'm Hope." She shook his hand firmly.

"So, Hank," he said as he ordered a cup of coffee. "You said there was a job that I might be interested in?"

"Yes," Hank nodded. "Well, I've been watching you for a while Phill. Some might say staking but I prefer calling it 'looking for the perfect applicant.'"

Phill tensed up at Hank's words, his smile giving way to a cold expression. His fingers lingered near his hip, where his hand found comfort in his 9mil shield handgun. The cold metal felt comfortable against his hand. He composed himself.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've been watching you some time now Phill, and I believe you I can offer you a chance of redemption."

Scott's mouth was agape and Hank smirked. These were all too familiar words that he had said to Scott not long ago when introducing him to the Ant-Man suit. He growled at Hanks poor taste of humor.

"Yeah? How's that?" Phill asked as his whole demeanor had changed.

"I know you are restless," Hank continued. "8 years working for shield, you had the potential to rise high in their ranks, and suddenly, you wind up 'dead' along with your sister. Why's that?"

"That is none of your business," he hissed angrily. He had taken the necessary actions to conceal himself and his sister. How had this old man discovered this all about him?

All his records at the SHIELD academy had been under his code name, Agent 32, to protect his identity, especially since he was a field operative. No one knew his real name, except for the high order, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and that double crosser Ward. Oh, and his sister, too, of course, knew his real name. There was one more person who knew, and that was Josh Stephens, his late brother-in-law. He choked as he thought of the man. He swallowed hard, trying to fight back the nightmares that came flooding into his mind.

"Are you all right, Coulson?" asked Hope when she noticed how he was struggling with something.

He snapped his attention back to reality. "How do you know that about me?" he whispered angrily.

"Like I said, I've been watching you," Hank replied. "Now, I don't like Stark, and I definitely don't like SHIELD, but your records show you were a good operative, you're a fighter and I need—we need some security at Pym Tech, if you're interested. The job pays well."

"If you don't like SHIELD, then why'd you pick me? Huh? I could still be secretly working for them." " _Get ahold of your emotions, otherwise it will lead you to do rash things._ "He found himself repeating what his instructors had taught him. He needed control.

"Well, that thought has occurred," Hank shrugged. "But you, with you labelled dead for over two years and haven't reached out to old friends, at least that I am aware of, Hydra is still a threat. If they knew you're still alive, they'd undoubtedly hire an assassin to come kill you and quite possibly, your sister."

"Is that a threat?" he tested them, an amused smile spread across his face. He knew he could kill them all.

"No, it's just stating reality. The job is yours if you want it."

"Look, if I take this job, i get to pick my own team

Hank exchanged glances between Scott and Hope, mainly looking at Hope. The decision would fall to her.

"Sure, ," Hope smiled, nodding.

"Very well," Phill sighed. "I will talk to her when I get back. In the meantime, good day." He took a business card from Scott, and strode out of the café, his hand no longer on the handgun. Perhaps this will be a chance of redemption, he thought, whistling as he jumped into his truck. Now there was the matter of his sister.

"I don't trust him," said Scott once they saw him drive off.

"Hmm," Hank shrugged, clearly annoyed. "Well, we need someone, and I judge him as a good fit."

"Yeah, well, I think I will be doing some of my own observation," Scott announced.


	12. Antman & Wasp: well then

\- Stark Heights-

Sirus gunned his truck to the outskirts of New York known as Stark Heights the land behind the Stark expo , where he had purchased land many years before as a retreat if he ever decided to retire from S.H.I.E.L.D or needed to hide. It was a large property, and he had taken the liberty to build a safe house underground, which contained an arsenal that could supply a whole platoon of S.H.I.E.L.D strikers. He parked his car into the garage and opened the front door.

"Daisy?" he called out into the house, placing his keys onto the kitchen table. The house was quiet, like it always had been. But this time, it was unusually quiet, because normally, his friend and surrogate daughter Daisy, would be sitting at the kitchen table, writing or messing about with technology. When he saw that she wasn't there, he checked the backyard to see if she was off taking photos, since the property was large and held many places where she would often escape to so she could be alone in her thoughts. He felt his heart sadden as he recalled the memories he had with her. She had always been a fun, outgoing, daring person, always ready for a challenge. That all changed, however, about a year ago, when tragedy struck, causing her to become closed off to the world, quiet, reserved, and she spoke very little. She barely left the property and always put up a fuss even just to go get some supplies from the supermarket. Ever since she became a field operative, their friendship as siblings had drifted slightly, but he had always been a good friend of Daisy' Boyfriend . Josh. After his death, he had taken leave for half a year to help Daisy, who had fallen into deep depression, broken and hurt, haunted by demons every night. He tried to get her to rejoin SHIELD, but she refused, so Phill reluctantly went on anyway, but unfortunately, SHIELD fell, so he was forced to convince the world that both he and his sister were dead. It would take a lot to get her to come out of hiding, and he would die trying if he had to.

"Daisy" he shouted into the house, louder this time, knowing all too well she would most likely kill him for calling her that.

An idea struck him that perhaps she was down below, in their safe house. He had constructed a large network of rooms, hooked up with top notch S.H.I.E.L.D computers that he had 'borrowed' after the collapse. He built a personal shooting range, with simulations so that he could stay up to date. Daisy would occasionally join him for target practice, being pretty skilled with a gun, and so he wondered if she was there. He reached the basement and pushed a hidden button that opened up a panel, which revealed a staircase leading downwards. He took them two, sometimes three at a time to make sure his sister was okay. Ever since the incident, he'd grown so protective of her, despite the fact that she was his elder sister. Sure enough, he found her sitting at a table, her eyes peering through a scope on top of a Blackhawk sniper rifle. He stood watching silently as she focused intently on her target. He watched as she pulled the trigger twice. Two shots rang through the room and he watched as they landed into the forehead of a Hydra dummy.

"Remind me never to be on the other end of your barrel," he said teasingly.

Daisy looked up and noticed Coulson standing nearby, his large frame in the doorway. She smiled softly at him.

"Ain't that the truth," she said slyly.

They spent the next hour firing rounds into simulations, the only sound was the loud BANG that came as the bullets were projected towards their targets. After spending countless magazines, Sirus broke the silence as they dissembled the rifles.

"So, Daisy ," he said. "I, um, had a job offer."

She glared at him, but relaxed when she saw something she hadn't seen in over a year: there was a glint in his eyes, something that only he got when he was excited.

"Uh huh, and?" she replied, going back to her gun, her hands continued to put it away.

"Well, you know Pym Tech?" he asked, working steadily alongside her.

"That company that destroyed itself a few weeks ago?" Daisy sighed with a hint of sass on her tongue. "Yeah, I know of it."

"Well, I met the owners, they seem decent enough, and they need some security, so they want me to do it."

"They couldn't find a better man for the job," she offered a half-smile. She wondered why he even bothered talking to her about it.

"Thanks Bex," Sirus said. He hesitated for a moment. "But I told them I'd only take the job if you joined me." He eyed her nervously.

She looked at him with shock for a second. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Seriously?" She sighed with frustration, and a moment of silence passed between them as they seemed to be in a silent argument. Sirus watched as his sister's eyes saddened and she shook her head. She began to swipe up the shells but Phill grabbed the broom off her and began the job. She glared at him and scoffed. While he worked he felt both anger and sadness towards his sister. He felt angry that she was being extremely hard on herself. There was nothing else she could have done when it came to the situation with Josh. It was all so unexpected. Yet, she took it upon herself, like it was all her fault, which he thought was ridiculous. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own. Had he arrived at the scene earlier, perhaps he could have saved them both. He could have saved his sister the grief that was slowly destroying her, eating her alive every single day.

"Look, Daisy" Phill breathed. "Maybe it's best that you move on, don't you think—?"

"—Move on?!" she snapped. "Move on?! You expect me to move on and forget about everything I had with Josh? Forget everything that happened?!"

"No!" Phill held up his hands in surrender. "Of course not!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone our friends are god knows where i miss Josh i miss Mack I miss Bobby and Hunter who we will never see again and mostly i miss the team " Phill was in shock for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If it helps, I'll give the job a thought."

-Pym's Basement-

"See?" Hank stated triumphantly. "He isn't going to betray us." He turned around from the live feed that one of the flying ants had been carrying around, following Phill.

Scott gave him an unconvinced look. Sure, he had seen them talking and breaking down, but that could all be an act. Unlikely, but possible. He disliked the idea of having two ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents working at Pym Tech. No doubt that the moment they arrived at the facility, they would begin to snoop around, and that was what they were trained to do. The dossier that Kurt had managed to grab from S.H.I.E.L.D showed Phill However, his name didn't match up. In fact, there was no name 'Phill' on there. His file had many parts redacted, most likely to protect S.H.I.E.L.D's secret operations that he had been involved with. All there was was his agent number Scott scoffed at this, wondering why the heck they didn't bother putting down Phill Coulson. Hope pointed out that it was most likely a security and safety thing, which he had accepted the answer quickly. The Daughter , on the other hand, had a different league of her own. Not much had been redacted. She hadn't been field operative like Coulson despite joining in on a few operations. But there was nothing except her profile and a role, and a paragraph of redacted information, but that was it. It didn't add up, unless Phill had taken the liberty to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D and erased her profile.

Hope looked a bit sad after they saw the live feed. "That poor woman," she said.

"Come on," Scott said. "It's probably an act."

"You can't 'act out' depression like that, Scott," Hope crossed her arms.

"Still," Scott said. "We have a hardcore brother, who seems to act on his emotions. He's been on what, over twenty missions in his four years of working for S.H.I.E.L.D? He has the record for lasting the longest in a duel against Loki apparently...his voice trailed off at the last bit of information.

"Oh?" asked Hope curiously. "That is pretty impressive."

"Hey, I bested Falcon!" Scott said defensively, but he realized facing the Loki was a pretty good feat. "Anyway, and we have his daughter , whose profile is inadequate and could be secretly working to exploit us."

"Scott, stop being a jerk," mumbled Hank, sick of hearing all the objections.

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "I just don't want S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers rocking up and taking control of Pym Tech and learning about our operations. Don't forget the fact that Hydra is still out there,and who knows how many agents are defectors and double crossers."

"He does have a point, Dad," Hope backed him up. "If word gets out that Ant-Man was created by you, or the fact that Pym Tech holds the technology to do that, we will have chaos." She smiled a little at Scott for a second. "But still, I don't think anyone can fake anything like what we just saw."

"Yeah, well, like I've said, you two are going to need them sooner or later," Hank said. "I just know it, and you're gonna be grateful at some point."

-Stark heights-

Phill sat down at the kitchen table while Daisy stood at the oven while she cooked dinner, a hobby she'd grown accustomed to during the past year. The atmosphere had changed a little, which was a good sign. Phill pressed a hidden button on the side of the table, and a large hologram appeared in front of him.

"Agent 32, "chirped a female AI.

"Jocasta what news about S.H.I.E.L.D activity?" Phill asked.

"Nothing, sir, it appears all is quiet, they still assume you and your daughter are dead."

"Good!" he declared. "Load the systematics of the Quintin jet. I want to finish the upgrades on the aircraft in case we need to leave in a moment's notice."

"Affirmative," the AI voice said, bringing up the layout and the upgrade that Phill had been working on.

He planned on reinforcing the armor of the jet to ensure it could withstand a barrage of SAM (surface to air missiles) fire. He had footage of the Winter Soldier take-down an entire fleet of jets with such ease, and he didn't like the idea of being shot down so easily. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, he had 'borrowed' a Quintin Jet, and he disabled the coms and tracking devices. Without it, Daisy wouldn't have been with him. No, she'd be dead, along with the two other agents he had saved that day.

"So, Si," Daisy spoke up. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by taking this job?" She came up to stand close behind, watching him work as he finished up the final designs before he would begin to apply them to the Quintin Jet.

"Well, for starters," he stated. "We'd have some money to spend, and I think it would be good for you to get out of this place for once." He began to order Jocasta to open up the new armor specs he was making.

"Whoa," she gasped as she saw the armor rigs that her brother was building. "Nice!"

Always one fascinated by weapons, Phill had specialized in weaponry, vehicle armor and body armor creation. No doubt he had raided a S.H.I.E.L.D cache that was scattered across the globe in case of such an event as the collapse happened. The rigs were very similar, except for that the fact that one was for a woman and the other a man. It was black, with a blue light emanating from the center. It would take the impact of a bullet, greatly reducing the damage. There were blue lines that spread across the entire body in a manner that looked amazing.

"This is yours," he pointed at the one made for a woman. "I call it the MX delta 9. It's an advancement of the old Falcon body armor. It's lighter, more flexible, and get this, those blue lines actually prevent cameras from seeing you. Been doing a little trial and error." Phill sounded quite proud of his achievement.

"It's amazing," Daisy praised him. "But you don't expect me to wear it all day, do you?" Her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Well, it's still got a long way until it'll be ready for combat," he shrugged his shoulders before turning the holo-screen down.

Daisy returned to the stove and brought back with her a large pan with meat, and a large pot of spaghetti. A salad was present and they sat eating quietly. It was always a strange dynamic that they were so quiet. Had it been a year ago, with Josh still around, there was no doubt that there would have been laughter and a whole lot of chatter, not this emptiness. However, he was glad that she was finally eating again. The only sound present was the clinking of forks on their plates and the downing of water down their throats. Phill offered to tidy up the kitchen, allowing Daisy to be able to capture the golden rays of the beautiful sunset they were gifted with each night. After scrubbing the pans and ensuring that the counters were wiped clean, he headed down to the basement and asked Jocasta to bring up the suits. The floor opened up and out came the makings of two pieces of armor. He soon got to work absorbing himself with his present task. Keeping himself busy stopped him from remembering everything that happened last year…BANG! The force stunned Phill.

Phill didn't wait. He withdrew ten flash bangers and dropped one down. The stairway erupted in bright light and he began to descend, tossing flash bangers as he passed each floor. He burst through the door to see a horrific scene in front of him. Daisy stood kneeling on the floor as three Hydra agents closed in on her. Phill slid two bangers across the floor and slammed his eyes shut. He felt the intense light explode. He opened them after a few seconds to see the agents staggering about in blindness. He fingered the hammer and dropped their bodies.

"Daisy!" Phill shouted, running over to her and enveloping her body against himself. "Thank God, you're all right!"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" she growled as she fought to catch her breath.

"One more, I promise," he smirked at his joke. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head. "I ran out of bullets when those goons burst through. I was so close to death!" Suddenly, her face whitened, and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Behind you!"

"Don't move!" shouted Grant Ward, "One move, and I will kill you both."

"Tom! I thought—" began Grant

"—Yeah?" he sniggered. "Well, you thought wrong, and now you'll suffer for it."

Phill nodded his head to Daisy, who had drawn a fresh mag and slipped it into her handgun. Phill dropped to the ground in an instant as Daisy pulled the trigger. Grant was dead before his body hit floor.

"Hate to be that guy," he said, helping her up.

True to her word, Daisy was unhurt, shaken, but thankfully not hurt. The siblings rushed up the stairs, unsure of how many Hydra agents were roaming in the facility. They boarded the Quintin Jet and within two minutes, they were flying towards New York where he had built a safe house.

"Good night" said Daisy, letting out a large yawn.

"I thought you didn't sleep," he chuckled, taking his eye away from the armor he was working on.

"I don't," Daisy shrugged. "But I feel so tired, I might just fall asleep. You going to stay up?"

"Oh, yeah," Phill nodded. "I'm not sure I can sleep tonight. Besides, the sooner I get this done, the better, because I want to start developing stun blades." He suddenly began swelling up with pride.

Daisy rolled her eyes, wondering just how many inventions he was developing and how many of them would actually be completed. She stood and watched him work for a few minutes, consulting to his designs then turning to all the metal he had lying about. She left him as he adjusted a facemask and began to work intently on the armor. She trudged up the stairs and took a warm shower before slipping into her bed, her body fought and begged to allow rest but Daisy's mind would have none of it, it wouldn't allow that day to appear again. Soon her body won and she fell fast asleep and her nightmare began.

" Oh Shit! " Scott and Hank gasped . Scott turned and looked at Hank " We better find them " . Hank nodded .


	13. Antman & Wasp: infiltrated

-Pym Technologies-

Scott paced the length of his office. He was deep in thought and didn't realize Hope and entered until she coughed.

"Oh Hope!" He said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Scott – did I get you at a bad time? Cause I can come back" She said noticing that he looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Oh no, you weren't disturbing anything. I was just restless about the whole idea of having SHIELD agents here, even if they are ex-agents." He said sitting back behind his desk looking at Hope.

"Well, my dad seems to trust them." She said taking a seat next to him. Noticing he was about to interjected she held her hand up, "look I know he's an old grouch and he has done things that have hurt. Which is evident as it left me how should I say – it socially awkward."

"Nah you're not awkward sweetheart." He said, unconvincingly. "okay maybe just a tad, but you are changing." This time he sounded genuine.

Hope smiled. Its because of you. She thought.

"Look they seem decent enough and they need help – " She said softly.

"You aren't kidding with that, they seem so broken – I mean I know SHIELD collapsed but I didn't think I've realized what it has done to agents. Imagine killing your close friends or having them turn up traitors." He said simply, "Any news?"

"Yeah Phill said he'd be over after lunch." Hope responded, "And I still say she wasn't faking it."

"Whatever" he said before adding "Would you like some?" the question startled Hope. She gave him a questioning look.

"Lunch – would you like to grab some lunch with me." He said nervously.

"Yeah I'd like that." She said standing up, "Let me just go get some files off to Hank."

Scott eyes shifted back to his desktop computer, he finished off a document before sending it off. He got up and hurried out of his office and together Hope and himself walked to a restaurant walking past some posters which read The Mary Janes.

"So – what's your plans this weekend?" Asked Scott handing the menu back to a waitress.

"Hmm not much – especially with Hank going on about keeping things to a minimal, especially if we are going to be chasing that agent."

"Yeah, well if we don't get the call, do you want to like go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'd – I'd like that." Hope responded smiling.

Phill Coulson pulled up into Pym Tech, Daisy stared at the large building looking rather skeptical. Phill either chose to ignore the look or was unaware. He parked the car before hoping out and grabbing a large gym bag with him, filled with weapons and bullet proof vests.

"Phill Coulson" He offered to a security guard at the front entrance, "I have job here as a security personal on the upper floors."

"You got proof?"

"Yeah –." He said fumbling for a document that Hope had emailed him earlier that day.

The guard eyed it before beckoning them to enter. Daisy entered first scanning the building just like she had been trained, she looked for possible escape routes and entry points. Phill clutched his bag tighter, before following Daisy who had spotted Scott and Hope talking.

"Ah Phill, its good to see you." Said Hope smiling, "ooh this must be your Daughter?, I'm Hope Van Dyne."

"Daisy please call me sky ." She replied eying Hope.

"Pleasure to meet you, this is Scott, my um –" Hope paused not sure what they were. She wondered what Scott thought of them both, she recalled him quickly interjecting at Kurt calling her his hot girlfriend

"Collogue." Scott offered, giving Hope a curious looking unsure why she had hesitated.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Sky said aware of the awkwardness.

"So – we are going to be working for you guys." Phill said breaking the silence.

"Indeed, come I'll show you were you will be stationed. Oh before I forget here." Hope said handing Sky and Phill an ID card, "This will get you through most of the security doors and grant you access through the security checkpoint for the first floor."

Phill just nodded his head and followed her as she motioned them to join her. Scott went off back to his office. Phill and Sky stepped onto the elevator with Hope as she chatted briefly about the history of Pym Tech and their aims and goals. Phill listened intently while Sky was busy studying Hope, not sure what to think of her.

"Ah here we are. In order to gain access to higher floors there is another elevator, this ensures that anyone trying to breach the facility will be forced to come here." Announced Hope as they stepped out of the elevator. She led them to a control room which displayed the entire facility save the top floor.

Phill dropped his large gym bag on the floor resounding in a thud He bent down and unzipped it before unpacking its contents. Hope's eyes widen as 9mil handguns, strange looking assault rifles, snipers, mounted assault rifles, flash bangers, grenades, extension cables, large combat knives and armor vests were placed neatly on a desk.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" She asked swallowing nervously.

"What this? Oh no it isn't excessive – " began Phill holding an assault rifle.

"Yeah if it were excessive he would have brought his rocket launcher." Cut in Sky smirking.

"Hmm well I'm not sure if you are going to be able to keep all that here – even if someone breaks into the facility I'm not sure what the police will say if they find all these here." She said simply pointing to the weapons.

"Indeed – well I think some of them are a bit excessive, but you never know if we might need them, with all those enhanced people and such, besides I could get Maria Hill to clear things up for us." Said Phill his brows furrowing.

"Maria Hill? I thought you – "

"Cut off communications with SHIELD? Yeah well mostly, but I had to let someone know we were still around. Besides I needed someone to clear Sky off the records, at least all the important stuff. Maria we can trust; she is loyal to SHIELD"

"Alright if you say so, the assault rifles, the handguns and the armor can stay but I'm afraid the others – "

"Oh don't worry I wasn't planning on using them, I thought I'd store some here, incase well, incase we ever got compromised.

Hope gave him a skeptic look, then shrugged her shoulders, after all he was, had been a SHIELD field operator plus an assaulter he knew what he was doing. There was protocol in SHIELD as well so he knew the limitations that he would have in a facility. After a few more brief instructions she left to go help Scott arrange a meeting with the members of the board about the launching of a new product Hank had been working.

"So Daisy what do you think?" Phill asked donning his vest strapping two handguns to his waist and two on his chest.

"A little excessive ?" Smirked Sky, proceeding to follow Phill, however instead of the extra two guns she strapped a wicked combat knife.

"Oh and a knife isn't?" He countered.

"Must I remind you, who is the better fighter?"

"Well – no but just because you managed to get one extra kill because my gun malfunctioned in that latest simulation technically doesn't make you better."

"I used a knife" She insisted then grinning evilly "I simply used my brains."

Phill rolled his eyes, but secretly was pleased that her normal self was slowing coming back. They set of to patrol the perimeter, getting a feel for the place. This time they both swept the level, looking for possible escapes, possible breaches, and their SHIELD instincts kicking in. After an hour of exploration they went back to the control station and watched the monitors.

The rest of the week went by without a hitch, much to Phill's disappointment. As they trudged back into their home on evening Sky surprised Phill by offering to help with the Quinn Jet. He grinned and told her to follow him. They made it to a large room which held the Jet, the entrance led out the side of a hill, which was concealed.

"You have been busy!" She exclaimed eying all the metal and wires laying about.

"Um well kind of, see I've just got to upgrade the shields, plus ripe off the armor plating and apply this to it." He said pointing to a strange looking metal.

"Crap," Sky grumbled began to help.

Phill and Sky worked all night. Stripping off the armor and replacing it. Phill sat wielding, while Sky stripped off the armor and tossed him the piece he required. It was nearly dawn when they stopped, pleased with their work. There was still a long way to go but it was something.

"Say Si – have you noticed anything weird recently?" Asked Sky starting to fry up some bacon.

"Hmm no not really, other than you seem more like yourself." He said starting to brew some coffee.

"No not that – I mean between Scott and Hope those dorks are hopeless."

"Hopeless? Nah they seem to be running the company fine, especially seeing the salary we are on."

"You are so daft " She groaned hitting her forehead, "I mean they like each other so much it's sickening."

"Uh okay?" He said hesitantly, "What I've never been in love – okay well I've had a crush but that technically doesn't count besides she didn't return the feelings." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"Sure, I believe you." Smirked Sky cracking eggs.

"What is so sickening about being in love? If I recall correctly, you were so moody from the moment you began to date Josh – ouch!" he growled Sky tossed an apple which collided with his head.

"No that's not what is sickening, its sickening that they don't do anything – "

"Yeah how do you know huh? Maybe they just don't want others to know." He said glaring at her.

"Trust me, I'm a pro at this kind of stuff, they obviously head over heels with each other but they are dorks."

"Maybe – they don't want to be more yet." He said slowly, "Maybe. They. Are. Going. Slow. Working. Through .Issues." He said emphasizing each word.

"Maybe but I still think they are dorks. What?" She said simply watching his eyes widen.

"Don't think about it please – " He begged he knew exactly what was running through her mind.

"I didn't say anything!" She said innocently.

"We are not! And I repeat not playing get them together – For crying out loud Daisy let them do it themselves." He said digging into his plate and taking a large sip of coffee.

"Fine – I will give them more time, but I swear, if they don't make a move soon I will help them along – and you will help."

"Mah" he grumbled.

"Which reminds me, I still have to look for a girlfriend for you."

"Oh why?" He moaned, "Couldn't you have stayed the quiet, reserved Daisy?"

"Oh I am still that, just not around you." She smirked evilly.

I'm so dead. Phill thought as he headed up to take a quick shower.


	14. Spiderman : Kitty Power!

The out skirts of New York City . Scott Summers A.K.A. Cyclops ran down the road towards the city . Head lights could be seen behind him as a rusty old red ford 150 pick up truck sped towards him it had four guys in the tray . Scott rounded the turn before losing his footing , he stumbled just enough to allow one of the men to knock him down as the truck went past him , Scott hit the road hard as the truck pulled to a stop . A man exited the truck cocking a shot gun " Oh god " Scott said " Theres no god where your going freak " The man said aiming the shot gun . BANG! Scots red lensed sunglasses skidded across the road . He man picked up the glasses put them on and walked back to the truck , Scott laid in a pool of his own blood the back of his head missing , the truck then headed towards the city .

Spiderman stood on a rooftop looking out at New York City " It seems I can't catch a break can I. My body gets taken over by Dock Ock not to mention nobody seems to trust me. I just wish something in my life could go right you know. " He sighs to himself and gets up ready to jump off and web zip to patrol when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Pete"

Peter turned and who he saw surprised him a bit Kitty Pryde of the X-Men stood in front of him wearing her yellow and black X-Man uniform.

"Kitty Pryde fancy seeing you here last time I saw you was…."

"When you punched Logan in the face and I snapped and I'm really sorry Peter but the real reason I came here was to see if you were okay"

Peter looked down and took his mask off then looked up again at kitty. She saw the hurt in his eyes he needed someone he needed his best friend. When Peter looked in her eyes he saw that she was concerned for him.

"You remember when I was acting all I AM THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN thing a few months back well that wasn't me it was Dock Ock we kind of switched brains as in he was in my body and I was in his body"

Kitty's face was full of shock and confusion as it took some time for her to register it. The Doc Ock decided to switch brains with Peter but I did make sense Kitty knew when she saw him all dark and serious she knew right away that wasn't Peter.

"Kind of figured that out once you decided to kick Logan's ass the real Peter Parker wouldn't dare cross The Wolverine," she said with a sly smirk

Peter laughed at this. She liked it when he laughed it made her feel like she did something right for a chance.

"Did I mention he left me with a girlfriend I had no idea about"

This time it was Kitty's turn to laugh.

"You Peter Parker have the shittiest luck known to man"

"So I've been told… so what's the deal with the X-Men from the past coming"

"Its time travel Peter I'm a mutant I'm not Reed Richards or Tony Stark here I don't know it's confusing"

He looked at her. She's really cute when she gets to talk about confusing stuff maybe I should take this chance I mean kitty's really beautiful and I can connect with her why not take a chance.

" Hey Kitty I was wondering there's a nice restaurant on 22nd street not to far and since I own a company now I got some money what I'm asking is do you want to maybe grab a bite to eat or something"

When he said that Kitty's heart started racing. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Peter Parker was asking her out on a date.

"Yea let's go, " she said and walked towards him she knew what to do when Peter wanted to go somewhere web swing. She grabbed hold of his firm waist and waited for Peter to swing away with her in his arms.

Peter smiled at this and put his mask on. He wrapped one arm around Kitty's waist and used the other to make a web-line to the building and with a jump and swoosh they were off.

Peter and Kitty changed in separate alleys putting on their civilian clothes. Peter webbed both their costumes in the alley and the two walked towards the restaurant.

Once inside they were seated in a little booth by the window right in front of a remarkable view of lower Manhattan lights shining in the night.

"I know this is kind of expensive but trust me kitty I can pay this"

"At least that's one good thing Otto gave you, " she said giggling looking through the menu.

"You know I hate you sometimes "

He leaned in closer

"Oh do you mister Parker well at least I don't have villains who are lame"

She leaned closer towards him

"Take it back miss Pryde"

Their faces were almost touching Peter tilted his head and leaned in closer. But Just before anything could happen gunfire erupted. Peter and Kitty ducked under their table.

"And to think our night was going so well"

"And we forgot our costumes"

Peter grinned and unbuttoned his shirt "I got a back up think you can distract them while I change" he said as he took his shirt off

Kitty grinned, " I'm on it" she kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you in a bit" and went out of their hiding spot.

There were only three of them all carrying Automatic machine guns 'to easy' Kitty thought to herself. "You guys really had to ruin my night out didn't you" the thugs turned around and pointed their guns at her she just smiled with a stare that said make my day losers.

"Alright bitch get on the ground or I pop you full of lead"

" I'd love to see you try big boy"

" It's your funeral Bitch" and unloaded a full clip on her. The bullets phase right through her.

"That tickled "

The three crooks stood in horror at what they just saw not one bullet hit her. Not one fucking bullet it should be impossible.

"She's a freak," said one

"We got get out of here," said the other

Spiderman jumped from over the counter ready for action. "Aw I wasn't invited I'm hurt Ted is that you what is it third time this month I've busted you don't you get tired of me"

"It's the Spider waste him" said the one named Ted shouted and started spraying his gun.

Spiderman dodged the bullet with ease when he heard the click click signaling they were out of ammo it was Peter's time to strike he webbed yanked their guns out of their hands and proceeded to beat the living shit out of them.

After webbing up the crooks Peter took Kitty back to the only place he could think of his apartment. He couldn't think of anywhere else. Once inside Peter gave Kitty the grand tour of what was his apartment. And to be honest Kitty was impressed maybe Otto hadn't completely ruined his life. After the tour Kitty and Peter were sitting ion his couch.

She wrapped his arms around him and gazed into his eyes. He whispered something under his breath.

" Now before we were rudily interrupted where were we" said Peter leaning in closer to Kitty's face.

"I think we were right here" she said and pressed her lips to his. Kitty thought she heard angles singing literally and kissed him harder into a passionate kiss. He Started kissing her neck making her moan a bit.

"Peter make love to me"

Peter grinned He had never had a better night then this.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair with streaks of green looked out over the city " Soon" she said as a black ooze covered her .


	15. Spiderman: Choas rising

Victoria "Tori" Von Doom walked into her secret room with a millitary green case on the side stark industries is written. She opened the case and smiled as she pulled out an armour suit arm it's grey the hands and shoulder pad are hot rod red. She then carried it over to the table on the table is her chest armour re forged to fit her bust and right arm and attaches it to the armour .

She then attaches the armour to herself then she attaches the legs which the feet were re forged into high heel like feet. Then she puts the helmet mask it looks like iron man with war machine but more feminine. Tori then runs the new dianogsics for the arm intergrating it into my suit .

Tori smile inside the helmet as it shows everything is running properly now . She looks at my her arm the repulsor glows that eerie green so does the reactor in the chest and the eyes of the mask . Tori adjusts the targeting system in my suit and check the jets on her back and legs , she then smiles as everything reads it's running properly.

Peter parker sat on his couch thinking about last night with kitty. The young mutant purred loudly , Peter smiled " Gooooood morning " A voice called . Peter turned as kitty bounced into the living room smiling widely " Someones happy " Peter mused causing Kitty to blush " Why would i be ?" Kitty said , Peter pulled her to him and kissed " Relax ok im only playing " Peter said " Oh you want to play some more huh?" Kitty said kissing him again " Cant not today eres something i have to do " Peter said getting up " We will see each other later right " Kitty said " Of course " Peter said he then kissed Kitty once more and left .

Kitty sighed when suddenly a voice talked in her head " _Kitty Pryde we need to talk now !_ " It was Jean Grey the young xmen telepath " Ok " Kitty said " _Meet me at the diner on the corner of first and main_ " Jean said , Kitty nodded " On my way " She said leaving . Jean sighed and headed for the diner when suddenly someone grabbed Jean from behind putting a hand over mouth with a cloth , Jean felt dizzy the cloth had been drugged with chloroform . The person then Dragged an unconscious Jean Grey away as Kitty walked past the alley way heading into the diner .

Peter kneeled down placing a rose at a tombstone " Seems like yesterday you were still here " Peter says smiling " Ill always miss you " . Peter looks up at the sky " I should have saved you " Peter says tearing up " Im so sorry i failed you just like uncle ben " . Peter gets up and walks away " Goodbye Gwen ill always miss you " Peter says as he walks away

-A day ago -

" _mutants are hated here we're hunted for sport_ _I've always been hated even though no one knows i'm a mutant and no one will ever will i give thanks to the fact that i look normal and not like nightcralwer or mystique i do have a diamond form when i choose to use it_ " Emma thinks to herself as she looks at the daily bugle newspaper as she walks past another spider-man slander article man "i'd like to give j jonah jameson something he truely needs a kick in the face" Emma says giggling to herself.

Emma stops at the street corner suddenly a boy runs past me he's short with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses with red lenses a pick up truck soon speeds past about four men on the back and two in the front "damn humans as soon they get the scent of a mutant they arrive in numbers'" Emma scowls watching.

-Present time -

Emma looks it was a day a ago she had seen that boy run past . She cross the street and keep going she walks past the stark tower and soon reaches the hotel. She head upto my room and opens her rooms door.

On the bed tied in the spread eagle position is Jean grey she gagged " Ah looks like my package arrived then " Emma says laughing at the squirming Jean " Dont worry dear were gonna have fun you and me " Emma says stroking up Jeans leg causing the bound to girl to buck " Ah yes fiesty i like that" Emaa says rubbing Jean's crotch and gettig a moan from the bound girl .

Kitty pryde stormed back to peter's apartment , Jean had stood her up made her wait for hours . Kitty was furious , she wanted to get back to peter's and wait for him . She needed to talk and he was the only one she wanted to see right now . Above her a female venom known as mania swung over head " Soon" Mania said as she kept swinging .


	16. Spiderman: Pryde comes before the fall

" _I so don't need this right now. I mean, seriously, I was hoping to clear my head for a bit, get away from all the stupid crap going on in my stupid life, but no. That's too much to ask. Of course it is. One day to myself without having to worry about all the stupid people in this stupid city who can't go one stupid day without nearly getting themselves killed – that was never going to happen_!"

Ugh.

" _But then again, this is all coming from the guy swinging from skyscrapers in skin-tight red and blue pyjamas. Doesn't exactly have 'quiet life' written all over it, does it? I don't know why I thought putting on the costume would be a good way to get some peace. But then I don't seem to get a lot of peace when I'm out of the costume, so I might as well get some fresh air and exercise, right? So instead of wasting time as Peter Parker, whom the world seems to hate, I'm out here as Spider-Man… whom the world seems to hate_."

Ugh.

" _And, just to top it all off and remind me how totally futile all my whinging is, I am now stuck in another load of superhero-crazy-stuff when most people my age would currently be moping around in their bedrooms listening to music and complaining about their messed up love lives to their friends. And, as pathetic as that sounds, I so wish I was doing that right now. Y'know, if I had any friends left in the world to complain to. Never date your best friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your ONLY friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your only friend and then drag her into a ton of stupid double-life superhero crap that keeps on screwing you over. Do other people have these problems? Or is it just me? (I bet Captain America doesn't go through all this.) So, yeah. That's what I'm not doing. What I am doing – while feeling totally empty and miserable and fed up with absolutely everything – is fighting some nut job who has taken the time to build himself an eight-foot mechanical rhino costume and is currently laying waste to Brooklyn while the police, or the army, or the freaking Avengers are nowhere to be seen."_

UGH.

" I am not in the mood for this. But since when has that mattered, right? With great power comes a whole lot of ass-whupping and bad jokes. Or something like that." Spiderman says spotting the hulking grey suit of a man

"Hero time".

This Rhino is built like a tank and running right at me. The suit looks like it should weigh a fair few tons, so the speed he charges at is surprising. He's outrunning cars, tossing them aside with the horn on his head like they're softballs " _Who_ _builds a giant suit of battle armour and makes it look like a rhino? Seriously_?".the suit's using some sort of AI hydraulics. And, that is just cool.

Spiderman jumps as Rhino gets ready to plough him down. Eight feet? What's that to a guy with spider powers? Spiderman just clears the horns and land on his back and sticking to the armour-plating. A Quick burst of the webshooters and Spidey has got a hold on his head by a couple of thick strands of webbing.

"Toro! Toro! Easy there, rhino boy!"

"GET OFF ME!" Ah, I see I'm dealing with a true poet here.

Well, maybe not, but unfortunately Spiderman is dealing with a man in a giant suit of armour. "Oh crud."

Rhino swings himself around. He moves fast, faster than Spiderman thinking. Before Spiderman knows what's happened, He's sailing through the air, there's a crash of glass all around and spiderman is lying on the floor of some office.

"Uuugh… um, ow."

Spiderman scramble to his feet. " _Come on, Parker, shake it off. It's just your bones and your muscles and your organs. No big deal, right?"_

There's a whole office full of people looking at Spiderman. probably wondering what the hell's going on. Its on the tv a news broadcast reads the giant rhino man fighting the red and blue spider guy in the street. Their expressions say they're wondering what the hell is going on.

"Um, hi," I say. "Anyone got a tin of spinach?"

Blank looks. I swear, in my head, I'm hilarious.

"Never mind," Spiderman mutters. "Nobody watches cartoons anymore. Geronimo!""

Spiderman leaps back out of the shattered window. _" I wonder what it's like to be one of the people in that office. To have Spider-Man thrown through their window for a few seconds. Bet they're all going to be thinking their lives are getting way too weird, living in this city."_

You have no idea.

"Excuse me!" Spiderman land behind tall, grey and gruesome. He turns to look at me. "Sorry, but I think I was just in the middle of stopping you before we were rudely interrupted by you throwing me through a window."

"Shut up, Spider! I AM RHINO! Rhinos crush spiders!"

"Rhinos crush spiders? HuhYou know, I'm going to take a wild guess based on the true wit and insight displayed in that remark and the sophistication of that suit and say… you're not the one who built that suit, are you?"

Rhino doesn't answer. Just roars. And then he charges at Spiderman. Again.

Spiderman shoots a web, which latches onto the Rhino's leg. Keeping hold of the other end, Spiderman runs at him, jumping when He's close. Spiderman lands on the wall of the building next to him And keeps running, pulling the web across Rhino, catching his other leg in it. Rhino trips and crashes into the ground, breaking the road as he lands. As soon as he's down, Spiderman jumps back onto his back.

"See, I would actually be impressed if you'd built this thing. I mean, this is a pretty snazzy high-tech suit you've got going on here." Spiderman's fingers stick to a central plate on the back and He rips it off. Underneath, He then spots the ring of blue light that is the suit's central reactor. "I mean, look at that. That is awesome. What is that? Is that an arc reactor? Please tell me Tony Stark is not building giant rhino suits now. And if he is, and you stole this from him, why is he not here dealing with you in one of his three billion Iron Man suits?"

Rhino roars again. That's not good. His fist slams into the ground and he bolts back up onto his feet. But Spiderman is ready.

As Rhino gets up, Spiderman somersaults from his back, onto the roof of a parked car – one of the ones he hasn't trashed yet. There's a manhole cover a few feet away. Spiderman uses a couple of webs to latch onto it.

"You die now, Spider!" yells Rhino. He charges.

Spiderman jump, pulling the manhole cover up with him by two web-lines. He swing it over his head and, as Rhino passes by beneath him , Spiderman then brings it down on the exposed section at the back of his suit.

There's a crash.

Spiderman lands in front of Rhino.

Light and sparks burst from his armour as the reactor breaks. The whole suit shudders and then falls flat on the ground. A second later, the back of the suit explodes, throwing up smoke and flame.

"Whoo. Whoa. Okay."

A crowd of onlookers is emerging in the street now, coming out of their hiding places.

"Everyone okay?" Spiderman says looking around. "We all good? I tell you what, how about everyone just takes five? I know I could use a break. Whoo."

Spiderman breathes out and relax. Rhino is down. The people are safe. All's good, right? Yeah, right.

Tyres screech on tarmac and three black SUVs are tearing down the street towards me. They stop and a series of guys in black uniforms, all carrying machine guns, file out. There's a woman in a suit too. Blonde, with a face like thunder. I've seen her before.

"Agent Carter," she says. "SHIELD."

"Oh, good, the cavalry has arrived," Spiderman say. "Where were you guys when my giant metal friend over there was destroying half the city?"

"What? Couldn't you handle it?"

"Is THAT how SHIELD operates? Who is this guy anyway? One of yours gone rogue? Guy who stole a suit of armour from you?"

"That's classified information."

"Of course it is. I mean, why should you tell me anything? I only saved everyone and stopped the bad guy, free of charge, for about the billionth time."

"I know it's annoying, kid, but you do this on your own. You get answers if and when Fury wants you on our team. As things are, you're lucky we're not arresting you."

"Well there's gratitude for you. You're welcome, by the way."

"We're going to need you to come in for questioning."

"You serious?"

"Fury's orders."

"Um… yeah. Sure. That'll happen."

A second later, Spiderman swinging away. And Agent Sharon Carter is probably swearing at him under her breath, but whatever. Spiderman wasn't not in the mood. Not today. I mean, it will probably be a cold day in Hell before He ever goes in for SHIELD questioning, but it is most definitely not happening today.

An hour later, Spiderman climbing into his bedroom through the window. So, getting out as Spidey for a while didn't help. Now He's just slightly bruised and upset. He checks the lock on the door, then pulls off his mask and throws it to the floor. Then collapses onto his bed. His eyes fall on the jacket draped over the back of my desk chair. It's not mine. It's Kitty's . She must have left it when she was last here.

Kitty...great. Now He's thinking about her again. And how totally useless it is to even try to do anything.

Peter turns over, and buries his face in his pillow.

Ugh.


	17. Spiderman: the Pryde

"Kitty, you want anything?"

 _"What I want is something that is at least a little like a normal life."_

"No thanks, Ororo. I'm fine."

 _"I'm not fine. I am so totally not fine. There is nobody on earth who would be fine in my situation."_

" I am living in some dingy New York apartment, with nobody my age around to talk to or do stuff with, trying not to be noticed (but hey, that seems to come naturally enough). Oh yeah, and just in case that wasn't enough, the world hates me because I'm a mutant. And 'the world' now includes Nick Fury and all of SHIELD." Kitty sighed she had ran into Storm and came back with her to talk .

" At least I don't have to spend any more time with Bobby. Oh my God, that was getting unbearable. I mean, having to live with him when he's being that much of a total jerk was bad enough, but having to constantly see him getting off with Rogue a week after he broke up with me… ugh!" Storm said

"Life sucks. Life completely and totally sucks right now. I'm seventeen. I should be allowed to focus on my stupid relationship issues and silly teenage stuff and not have everything else that is going on thrown onto me. I'm seventeen and living in hiding! I can't even go see my mum. There are people out there who will lock me up in some super-secret SHIELD prison as a terrorist if they find me. People who are desperate to get to me and all of the X-Men and make sure we never see the light of day again. I'm seventeen!, This is too much. I am so done with all of this. I wish I could just walk away from the stupid X-Men and make the whole stupid world stop hating mutants so much. I can't do that. Obviously. That would be a good thing and I do not get to have anything good happen to me. Ever. At all. I need to get out of here. I need to talk to someone who isn't an X-Man. I need proper friends. I need…"

"You need a boyfriend."

I look up. It's Psylocke , smirking from behind the magazine she's reading in the armchair.

"Shut up."

"You were thinking it."

"No I wasn't."

"Uh-huh."

"You were reading my mind without permission," I say, looking up at the ceiling. I'm sprawled on the sofa, half-asleep.

"Could you think a little quieter then?" says Psylocke.

"Whatever."

"Kitty, you're young. It's normal to want to go do stuff young people do. I get it. I know what you're going through."

"Really? You get accused of being a terrorist when you were my age? Forget it, It's not like I can speak to a single person outside this apartment. Doesn't matter what I want."

"We're not stopping you going out. We just don't want you contacting the rest of the team. Or anyone SHIELD thinks you might go to."

"Well, yippee. I can go hang out with all those total strangers who are probably dying to meet me. Oh, no, wait, everybody out there would hate me the instant they found out I was a mutant."

"It's not fair," said Storm, I know."

"It's so not fair. What did we do?"

"Say 'no' to Nick Fury?"

"Nick Fury's a tool."

"He's also the leader of the largest military intelligence organisation on the planet."

"He's still a tool."

"You know," says Psylocke , putting the magazine down. Great. Now I'll have to listen to one of her lectures. "You could look at this as an opportunity. You're away from the whole team except me and Ororo. Living somewhere new, new people around – why not try to go do something? Meet new people! Try out a part-time job! See the sights!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Kitty grabs the remote from the table and turn on the TV. Psylocke rolls her eyes. " _I don't care. I just want to lie here and not do anything and stop worrying about all this stuff I can't stop worrying about"._

A news report flashes onto the screen. I'm about to change the channel – because, honestly, it's starting to feel impossible to watch the news for long before someone starts blaming mutants for something – Kitty thens see the footage of Spider-Man. He's fighting some guy in a big metal suit (is that thing meant to look like a rhino?). Kitty smiles a little.

"Hey, look – Spider-Man's on the news."

"So?" says Psylocke.

"Remember that time we met him?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Nothing. Just… nothing…"

I can feel Psylocke looking at me and I know she's in my mind again.

"No."

"Get out of my head, Psylocke."

"I don't need to be in your head, it's written all over your face. Kitty, don't be ridiculous."

"How am I being ridiculous?"

"It's a bad idea."

"How?"

"You don't even know him."

"We met that time."

"That was for one day. All you know is he's a guy in a costume."

"He's a good guy in a costume. And he's kinda cute."

"It's a bad idea."

"Right. Because trying to live a life while we're stuck out here is a terrible idea."

"Go meet someone new, Kitty. There's a whole city out there. Don't start chasing some stupid crush."

"What's stupid about it? He's, like, my age! He gets the whole being a totally unappreciated superhero thing! Do you know how difficult it is to find someone I have anything in common with outside of the X-Men?"

"Kitty, I know how you're feeling right now, but… look, I shouldn't have said anything. You do not need to start dating anyone right now. Look how things went with Bobby. You really want to risk repeating that so soon?"

"Bobby's a jerk."

Psylocke rolls her eyes again. The TV switches to an interview with some guy in the street.

"Uh, yeah," the interviewee's saying, "I don't see why Spider-Man has to get involved. He's just getting in the way and causing more damage. Like, why can't he let the police do their job? But then, I heard he's a mutant, so you know-"

Kitty turns the TV off and puts the remote back onto the table. must have thrown it harder than She meant to, because suddenly Psylocke is looking at me and Ororo's poked her head out of the kitchen. Kitty ignore's them both and pull herself off the sofa, heading back to her room.

The door's shut. She don't bother opening it. She just phases straight through it, walking into the room Shes taken and collapsing onto the bed. At least She got my own room, even if it is the most colourless morbid little box I've ever lived in.

 _"Spider-Man. Why am I still thinking about Spider-Man? I met him, like, once. And that was in the middle of a whole X-Men thing. Still, I'd seen his face. And I knew his name. It wasn't a total stranger/celebrity crush thing, right?"_.

Kitty jumps off her bed, and walks through the wall into the hallway and find the phonebook lying there. She grabs it and, stepping lightly to make sure Psylocke doesn't notice, She heads back into her room, phasing back through the wall.

Kitty have used Facebook, but SHIELD are probably watching everything going on there. So instead She flips open the phonebook and look through the names. " _Please be there, please be there…"_

Kitty stops at 'Parker, Peter'. Snatching up the phone from the bedside table , she punches in the number and listen as it rings.

 _"Oh God, what am I doing?"_

 _"It's ringing."_

 _"He won't pick up."_

 _"Still ringing."_

 _"He will pick up. Of course he will. He will totally pick up and then what the hell am I supposed to say?"_

 _"Ringing."_

 _"Maybe it's another Peter Parker. Do I want it not to be him? Is that it? Why am I doing this_?"

"Hello?"

Kitty froze sitting here like an idiot, saying nothing. " _Why am I not saying anything? Oh God, what do I say?"_

"Hello?" he says again. He's going to think I'm such a weirdo.

"Uh… hi," Kitty manages . "Hey. Hi."

"Hi… Who is this?" He sounds suspicious. Oh no, he is going to think I'm a weirdo.

"Um, is this Peter Parker?"

"Yeah… and you are?"

It's him. It's totally him.

"Kitty Pryde." Silence.

"How did you get my number?"

"You're in the phonebook."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Okay. What is it? Is there an X-Men thing going on or-?"

"No! Um, no, actually I was just… you're in Queens, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's just… well, I mean there is a whole X-Men thing going on at the minute but it's not a big deal. I mean, that's not why I'm calling it's just… we're not at the mansion right now. I'm actually staying kind of close to Queens and I was wondering… um… do you want to meet up at some point?"

"Like… you and the X-Men?"

 _"Ugh. I suck at this. This was a stupid idea. I'm just one of the X-Men to him. Why would he even think of hanging out with me? This is stupid. I should give up. I should apologise and put the phone down. I'm an idiot."_

"Um… no, like, just me. Just the two of us."

" _Why did I say that?_ "

"Really? Again after last time?"

"Yeah…"

"Like, no costumes or super-people stuff?" he says. "Just us?"

"Yeah…"

" _What am I doing_?!"

"Yeah! Sure, yeah!"

" _Wait. What?"_

"Really?"

"Yes. Yeah, totally!"

" _Oh no, this is like a pity, totally-platonic thing, isn't it?_ "

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"No. I mean, I did, but… it's complicated. But no. I am totally single right now."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry! I didn't mean for that to sound so- um, so, tomorrow? When do you get out of class?"

"Like, 3:30."

"Where you at school?"

"Midtown High."

"Cool. So should I meet you there or-?"

"Yeah. Yeah, totally. I'll see you then."

"Okay." I'm grinning. I can't stop grinning. Oh my God! "Okay, cool, see you there."

"Oh, and Kitty?"

" _My heart stops. Now what? There has to be a catch, or some bad news now doesn't there? Stupid of me to think I would be able to get one little bit of happiness for-_ "

"Thanks for calling like this." What? "This was… this was pretty cool of you. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Say something. Say something, Kitty, he's waiting_."

"Uh… yeah… yeah, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Kitty puts the phone down. And falls back onto my bed, her arms spread out and the biggest most ridiculous grin on her face.

" _Oh. My. God."_

 _"I've got a date with Spider-Man!"_

 _"Oh. My. God."_

 _"I've got a date with Spider-Man!"._


	18. Spiderman: The fall

_" I mean, wow! I mean, really, wow! This stuff doesn't happen to me! It just doesn't! My teacher's saying something. I should probably be listening. It sounds important. But any minute now that bell is going to ring and I'm going to be going out on a date with Kitty Pryde. Wow!"_

" _What if she doesn't show? No, don't be stupid, Parker. Why wouldn't she show? She called me, right? Yeah, but knowing my luck…"_

 _"What if something comes up? What if some stupid Spider-Man thing comes up and I have to go fight some superpowered maniac or… or something? What if the minute I walk out of this school my spider sense flares up and something explodes and I just have to go and then I blow my chance here?"_

 _"Calm. Down. Pete. You barely know the girl. If things don't work out here, it's not the end of the world."_

 _"Actually, things not working out I can handle. But I would like a shot at making things work out in the first place."_

 _"I really, really hope she shows_."

The bell rings.

People are moving. Peter walked out of the classroom. " _Was I out too quickly? I didn't go all super spider-speed there, did I?"_

The sunlight hits Peter's face as he steps outside " _I'm shaking so damn much. This is totally pathetic. Just man up. It's no big deal. She's probably not even here. Look, just students leaving, strangers, Flash picking a fight with someone…"_

" _Oh my God."_

 _"Is that…?"_

 _"Yeah, that is. That's her."_

Kitty Pryde is stood right over there.

" _She's waiting for me. Has she seen me? Should I wait or…?"_

Kitty looks over. Peter waves instinctively. " _Should I have done that? Did I want to wave? Shouldn't I be taking a minute or… something?"_

Kitty waves back smiling.

" _Oh boy. Here goes."_

Peter walks over to Kitty _" I am either walking way too fast or way too slow, but either way I think I might trip over and make a total fool of myself any second. But I don't. Of course I don't. That's me being stupid. Come on, Parker! Head in the game! Don't be an idiot!"_

Kitty is standing there, under a tree, smiling at Peter. Actually, Kitty looks kind of nervous. Kitty looks amazing, but nervous. " _Has she changed her mind? Oh my God, what am I doing?"_

"Hey," Peter says, with more effort than it usually takes to say 'hey'.

"Hi."

"You, uh… you showed then."

"Of course I showed. It's… it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, and you. Nice to see you when we don't have some crazy superhero team-up thing on our hands!"

"Totally. So… is there a plan?"

"I'm terrible at making plans. I'm usually the one messing up other people's plans!

She grins a little. " _Oh, please, tell me there is someone else on Earth who finds me funny. Otherwise my endless stupid jokes could really screw things up here."_

"No plan then?" Kitty says.

"There is no plan." I should have planned something. Why is there no plan?

"Anywhere you want to go? What do normal high school students do after school?"

" _Don't suggest going back to mine. We've got to go somewhere. Don't say the mall – that place is disgusting. Don't say a movie – that's clichéd, stupid and the movie theatre here is disgusting. Do not suggest a fast food place, because – why is everywhere around here disgusting? Ugh. Just say something to her!"_

"Well, most people hang out at the mall." Damn it! "I mean, I think. I have no social life anymore."

"Tell me about it! Me too."

"Saving the world is a real time-consuming hobby, huh?"

"So… the mall?"

"Yeah. It's… alright, up there! There are some places to eat if you want to grab a bite or something."

"Yeah, sure."

" _She said yes. That's… that is good! Focus on that. Focus on the yes and not how much of a total idiot you sound. Mall. Right. Mall… How do people get to the mall?_ "

A little while later Peter and Kitty are at the mall. " _Turns out people take a bus to get here. I don't know why I couldn't remember that. I could feel my heartbeat the entire bus ride with Kitty. I mean, we were ridiculously awkward, but we'll get over that, right? It's just so good to be spending time with someone. Especially someone who gets the whole superhero thing. Wow, do I need this!"_

"You always this picky about your restaurants, Parker?"

" _Nuts. Am I screwing this up?"_

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying to find a nice place!"

"I just want somewhere to sit down and talk," says Kitty with a grin. "And, actually, can we go somewhere kind of… out of the way?"

"Out of the way? Kitty, we're in the middle of a shopping mall!"

"I know, but I just want to feel like I'm not sort of out in the open."

"Why?" I look at her at my side. She doesn't meet my gaze. "Is everything okay?"

"It's a whole thing."

"Like… an X-Men thing?"

Kitty winces when Peter says it and looks away. " _Nice going, Parker. Kitty probably wanted an afternoon away from all that crap and you have to go bring it up again. Idiot._ "

"Know what?" I say. "Don't worry about it. Let's just be normal teenagers for an afternoon."

"Can we be? Like, please? I'd really like to be a normal teenager for once."

"Oh, believe me, it still sucks," I say. "But sure."

"Can't suck as much as… never mind. Sorry! I'm being a total downer."

"No you're not. It's fine." Come on, Parker. Don't screw this up already. "Want to get a coffee? Starbucks is quiet-ish."

"Sure. Coffee sounds good."

The coffee, it turns out, actually is good. I cannot tell you how unbelievably relieved I am by that. Kitty's sat across the table from Peter, smiling at him over her cup of coffee. " _Wow, that smile… I'm smiling back. I can't help it."_

"So, you spend a lot of your spare time here?" she asks.

"Honestly, I could barely remember what this place looked like!"

"You live like twenty minutes away!"

"Yeah, but between school and swinging around and my job at the Bugle, I don't get a whole lot of downtime."

"Saw some of your pictures in the Bugle," says Kitty, before looking down into her drink, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. You're taking selfies for a living?"

I laugh a little.

"I… well, that's one way of looking at it!"

"Narcissist!"

"I am not a narcissist!"

"You are totally posing for the camera in all those pictures."

"I… well…"

"Knew it."

They both laugh this time and Peter takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes still on Kitty. He can't stop looking at her. Her thick chestnut hair, her bright green eyes, that smile Peter cannot get out of his head… " _nice to know my luck can change."_

"Why do you do it?" she asks me.

"Do what?"

"Sell the pictures to the Bugle. You know they're only going to print crap about you."

"Nobody reads the Bugle."

"Still…"

"I… I really need the money…i dont want to use my company cause ock made it "

Peter look down, staring into his drink.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Sorry, no, it's fine," I say, looking back up. Kitty's hand is on Peter's and she's biting her lip as she looks across the table at Peter.

"You should try show biz or something," she says. "With your powers…"

"Tried it once. Didn't work out. Besides, with everything we can do, we've got to try to help people out, right?"

"Very noble of you, Mr Parker."

"I try my best, Miss Pryde."

She's leaning in closer, across the table. " _So am I. Oh my God."_

"Sounds like a big responsibility," she says.

"Tell me about it."

"Ever wish you could just have a day off? Do the things you want to do?"

"All the time."

"We must have earned one, right?"

"Totally."

They both lean in. Peter takes hold of Kitty's hand. " _Oh God. Oh wow_." Their faces are inches apart. Their eyes close. Peter can feel Kitty's breath on his lips. " _Oh my God…_ "

BOOM!

" _No. No, no, no. No_!"

Their eyes are open and they both looking out the store window, into the mall. Smoke is filling it, debris falling from the higher levels.

"Seriously?"

"I mean, seriously? Now?!"

" _Why?! Why does this always happen? I can never just enjoy a moment without something going wrong. This is not fair!"_

"You've got to go?" says Kitty.

 _"I want nothing more in the world than to tell her, no, I don't have to go. Forget it. The police can deal with it for once, because this time I just want to stay with you, go somewhere quiet and enjoy being with you. I want to have fun. I want to put you first, rather than always putting my stupid costume before everything else."_

"I've got to go," Peter says.

"I'd come with you, but we've got this whole… thing. X-Men are keeping a low profile right now."

"Low profile?"

"I'll explain later. Go."

Peter gets up. Something moves in the smoke, swoops out of it, coming into view. A man in dark green body armour. His head is bald and two metal wings on his back are keeping him airborne. The Vulture. Trust a grumpy old guy like him to ruin a perfectly good date.

Peter runs out of the coffee store, cursing under his breath. " _WHY NOW? And who the hell attacks the mall? Come to think of it, who flies around in a big bird costume and decides that's enough to qualify as a supervillain?"_

"Run, you prattling fools! The Vulture has returned!"

" _This guy really needs some new material. I mean, really."_

Peter runs into an elevator, smashing the button to shut the doors. As soon as they're closed, He slips his webshooters into place and rips open his shirt, Spidey costume ready underneath. And one short change later…

"I swear, if my coffee goes cold because of this, I am going to be really mad."

The Vulture turns to look as spiderman leaps down from the wall, landing on him in mid-air. He falters and stumbles backwards. ( _Is it still stumbling when he's flying_?) Spiderman strikes him with his fists and he's reeling through the air. Spiderman jumps down, landing crouched on the barrier of a second storey balcony.

"Spider-Man!"

"Guy who's too old to be dressing up like a bird!"

"Silence, you imbecile!" He throws a grenade at spiderman.

Thwip! Spiderman shoots off a burst of webbing, wrapping up the bomb. There's a dull 'bang' as it explodes. The webbing contains it. The Vulture's not looking too happy now. But then, neither is spiderman

"Seriously, bird brain, what are you even doing here? What do you gain by blowing up half the mall?" Spiderman jumps out of the way as he swoops down , the razor-sharp edges of his wings missing Spiderman by inches. "I mean, I can see what the local community gains in this place's destruction, but what are you doing here?"

"I have always preyed on the young!"

"You're just a really bitter old man, aren't you? Is this about your bald patch?"

A wing lashes out at me. Spiderman dives back, make another leap and stick to the underside of an escalator.

"I mean, I say 'patch'… is this about your baldness?"

"Silence!"

Spider sense. Another grenade. Spiderman jumps down, dodging it… but not dodging the next one he throws. It goes off before He has even landed and hurls me to the ground floor.

Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ouch. Everything's actually looking a little dark right now. Was the world always this blurry?

Vulture lands right in front of Spiderman. This isn't good.

"Look! Look what I did to your Spider-Man! Soon you will all fear the Vulture!"

" _Got to do something… got to get up… keep breathing, Parker. Keep moving. Come on!"_

 _"Wait… is that… Kitty?"_

 _"She's behind the Vulture. What's she doing?"_

Kitty walks right past him, just behind his back, and then…

There's a crackle of electricity across his armour. A puff of smoke bursts out of the wings.

"What?! No! What's happened?!"

He grabs at his wings, trying to lift them, and falls onto his back. " _Whatever's happened, I'm not waiting for him to get back up._ " Spiderman scrambles to his feet and leap upwards, landing high up on the wall.

"What's the matter, Vulchy? Problems with your suit?"

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Honest!"

Spiderman grabs him with a web-line and hoist him up, suspending him from the wall. Then jumps back down to the floor and shoot up another load of webbing, trapping him there.

"Now, you just stick to that wall and think about what you did!"

"This isn't over, Spider-Man!"

"Yeah… Yes it is."

Spiderman take a quick look around and spots Kitty, smiling down at him from the top floor of the mall. Spiderman jumps, landing on the wall and climb to the top, where He hurdle over the barrier of the balcony to meet her. She's alone up here.

"Nice going," she says.

"What did you do?"

"Hm? Oh, well, you know how I can phase through stuff?"

"Yeah…"

"If I pass through anything mechanical – like the bald eagle's flying suit – it sort of breaks it."

"The Bald Eagle?

"Or whatever you call him."

"That was the deadly Vulture."

"You have such lame villains!"

"Take that back!"

"No." She grins at me. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes. We definitely can."

In a few minutes, they're standing on a rooftop a little distance from the mall, the sun setting across New York. The view is amazing. Kitty seems captivated – she's standing at the edge of the roof, just looking out at it. _"I think I'm paying more attention to her than the view."_

Peter puts his backpack down and leaves his mask on top of it before He walks over to her. " _Maybe the costume gives me a confidence boost. I mean, let's be honest, you've got to be pretty darn confident to walk around in bright red and blue spandex. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, I rest my head against hers. I don't want to move. Like, ever. I just want to stay here, right now, with Kitty Pryde in my arms."_

"The view's beautiful up here," she says.

"Yeah. Yeah it definitely is."

Kitty turns to face Peter they both still stood in each others arms. Their foreheads touch, their heads bowed against each other. She's stood right up against Peter ." _She must be able to feel my heart beating in my chest and hear my every breath. Everything suddenly seems too big, too loud, and for some reason I'm wondering if I'll pass out."_

"Peter…"

"Kitty?"

"I, um… in the coffee shop, before that got weird…"

"Yeah?"

"I was… I mean… were you about to…"

" _Costume. Confidence boost. I'm convinced."_

"Kiss you?" Peter says. Kitty looks up at Peter and Peter is looking down at Kitty. Peter is looking right into her emerald eyes and Couldn't possibly look anywhere else. "Yes."

She opens her mouth to say something." _I'm frozen. I'm waiting. I don't know what's coming next. I think… I think I've stopped breathing. I can't tell if I'm breathing or not. How long is it safe to go without breathing?"_

She closes her mouth again, biting her bottom lip, " _shes staring right into my eyes. My heart is pounding. What do I do? Am I meant to just wait for her to do something? Because apparently that's what I'm doing and I've forgotten how to do anything other than just stand here, dumbstruck."_

" _Don't be stupid, Parker. Do something."_

In the next second Peter doesn't have time to think they both have exactly the same thought. Because, at exactly the same time, their eyes shut, they lean in and their lips meet.

" _Wow_."

They pull apart, looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"I should go," she says.

"Me too."

"I should really, really be going."

"Me too."

They don't move. They Stay there, stood against the New York sunset and their lips meet again.


	19. The irredeemable spiderman

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here im trying a new way enjoy guys )

the s.h.i.e.l.d. hellicarrier dr Henry 'Hank' pym sighed as he looked at a picture of his wife Janet she was still missing. Hank put a helmet down on the table in front of him his lab was small the helmet resembled his ant-man helmet only more modernised. Hank turned around the rest of the suit was hanging behind him on the wall, the suit was sleek armoured in certin places and was coloured red with black sleeves a silver belt red and blue gloves and boots the helmet was small with two silver antnae sticking out the top two green eyes and the helmet was red on the right side of the helmet were three buttons.

the door suddenly opened, Hank Turned to see a tall black man in a black leather trench coat wearing all black the man was bald and had a eye patch " Pym" the man said " Director Fury" Hank said " Im giving you a secruity detail " Fury says " Ok but why?" Hank asks " Cause we have knowledge that A.I.M. is gonna try to attack us " Fury says Hank nods as a man in a s.h.i.e.l.d. uniform walked in the man had red/brown hair and mutton chops " This is agent o'grady " Fury says the man salutes Hank nods .

-Peters P.O.V.-

" _Wow. Okay, really, wow. Let's try not to screw this up, shall we?"_

 _"I'm going to call her. I'm going to call her now, as soon as I'm in. This is totally insane."_

I swing down from my roof, in through my bedroom window, landing heavily on the floor. Normally I'm a little softer on the landings. I'm not thinking about what I'm doing. Well, either that or the nice new bruises I have courtesy of the Vulture are suddenly starting to hurt.

 _"Okay, yeah, actually… ow. That is painful. Guess I sort of didn't pay much attention to that before. Ow_."

I sit down on the floor and pull my mask off. And suddenly I'm laughing. Man, I have not been this happy in ages. Dating an X-Man. Dating Kitty Pryde. I kissed her and, I mean… wow!The front door slams shut downstairs.

"Peter? Are you in?" Aunt May, back from work.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"

I scramble over to my closet, pulling the door open and flipping up the lid of the chest that sits at the bottom. I throw my mask in, along with my gloves and boots. Then I wriggle out of the shirt – this thing is so difficult to get out of. Seriously, lycra is a bitch to escape from. I finally prise it off my body and then throw it into the chest, along with the pants of my suit, and shut the closet door.

I catch my reflection in the mirror. Big purple bruises are dotted across my body. I wince a little as I bring my hand to my chest, touching one of the marks. Ow! Should all heal up quickly – thank you, spider powers – but it's going to be painful for a while. And chances are, just as it does heal up, I'm going to get another whupping like the one I got today. Oh, it's a fun life.

I go to my bag, yanking my clothes out of it and grabbing my cell phone. I type in the number Kitty scrawled on my arm and hold it to my ear as I pick up my jeans. It only rings a couple of times before she picks up.

"Hey!" she says.

"Hey, you okay?"

Turns out it's really difficult to put your jeans on while holding your phone with one hand.

"Yeah. Thanks again for swinging me home."

"No problem. Nice-looking apartment you've got."

"Uuuugh. Don't!"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Did you see the X-Mansion? This is hardly a step-up."

"I know, I know, it must be so terrible not living in a mansion! My heart bleeds!"

"Shut up, Mr Parker! But I guess it is kinda nice just having the three of us here."

"Not missing the rest of the X-Men?" I'm doing some weird hopping dance thing, trying to get into these jeans.

"No! Imagine having to live with all the students in your school."

"I would honestly rather spend an afternoon fighting the Hulk."

"Exactly."

I try to pull up my jeans and trip on them, falling to the floor with a heavy 'thud'. Owww. The bruises are not helping! I bite down on my lip, trying not to groan.

"Peter? What was that?"

"Nothing," I say.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"PETER!" It's Aunt May, yelling from downstairs. Suddenly I can hear her coming up. Crap. "Peter, what was that?"

"Gimme a sec," I say to Kitty.

I hold the phone against my chest for a second.

"Nothing, Aunt May!"

She's coming to my room. Getting caught in my underwear might not exactly be ideal, but having to explain the bruises would be beyond not ideal. Which is probably why I instinctively fling my hand out and web my door shut. Probably shouldn't have done that. I have no idea how I would explain that.

She knocks.

"Peter?"

"Nothing, Aunt May, I just… uh… knocked my chair over. Sorry! I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay. As long as you're alright…"

"I'm fine, Aunt May! Just give me a minute."

"Okay, Peter."

I hear her footsteps move away on the other side of the door. Phew. I pull my jeans up and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey. Sorry about that. So, uh… you want to meet up again some time?"

"Sure!" says Kitty. "I mean, you know, if you want to. Don't, um, y'know, don't feel obliged."

"I totally want to."

"You mean that?"

"Today was… today was great. I mean, you know, apart from that bit where I fought a man dressed as a big green bird."

"Such lame villains…"

"Hey, if you want a second date, you're going to have to stop insulting my villains!"

I can almost hear her smiling. I'm certainly grinning all of a sudden.

"You need to get yourself some better villains then!"

"Like the X-Men have done any better!"

"Have you seen Magneto?"

"Well…"

"Mojo?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"Well, he'd kick your butt!"

"I don't need to take this!"

She laughs. I love that laugh. Why is every little thing about this girl getting into my head?

"Sorry. You still have cooler villains than the Avengers."

"Don't they just beat each other up?"

"This is true."

"I mean, they never seem to be around when I need them," I say, scooping up my shirt.

"They're probably all too busy being smug because they have their own tower."

"I want a tower…"

"You should come stay at the mansion. If we ever move back in."

"This is totally not fair. You get a mansion, the Avengers get a tower, the Fantastic Four get a tower… Know what I have? I have a house in Queens. And I don't even own the house!"

Kitty laughs again. And then…

"Could I come chill at your house some time?"

"You want to come over?"

"Sure. If that's cool with you and your aunt."

"Yeah. Totally! You around tomorrow?"

"I am around every day, because my schedule currently consists of sitting inside, pretending I don't exist, not talking to anyone."

"Well, mine is full of school and trying to sell photos for anything I can get and being a superhero everyone hates, so if you want to switch…"

"I'll think about it!" she says. "Tomorrow then? After school again?"

"I've got to swing by the Bugle first. Want to meet me there? I think it's actually closer to yours than the school is."

"Sure. What time?"

"Probably around five?"

"Okay. Daily Bugle, yeah?"

"Yeah. Meet me out the front. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You will see me tomorrow! Take care, Pete."

"Yeah, you too."

I put the phone down. I'm seeing her again. That's happening. Things are looking up for once. Ha! The old Parker luck is definitely changing!

I pull my shirt on and go over to the door. Which is stuck shut with a big splatter of webbing. Ah. This stuff is a nightmare to get off. I mean, that's sort of the point. Why did I web my door shut? Idiot! I grab the web with both hands, trying to tug it away from the door. It stretches a little, but it's stuck tight on. Oh, nice going, Parker. At least you know your web fluid works. I get my foot up on the wall as I keep pulling. It's still not yielding. I put my other foot up onto the wall, sticking myself in place as I yank on the web. It gives way. And I fall back as it does.

Thud!

"PETER!"

"I'M FINE!" Ow. Idiot.

"Sorry," I'm saying, as I hurry downstairs. "Got to move that chair."

"You've got to stop being so clumsy all the time," says Aunt May, as I come into the kitchen. "I was going to do meatloaf for dinner. That okay?"

"Mm."

"Mm? What does that mean, 'mm'?"

"Means mm, yeah, fine. Meatloaf."

"Fine like 'it will do' or fine like 'thank you, Aunt May, for cooking a lovely dinner for me'?"

"Meatloaf's good!" I say, grabbing a Coke from of the fridge. She's giving me the glare. "Thank you, Aunt May," I say.

I pop the can open and take a swig, feeling the fizz in my mouth. I really need a drink. My mouth has been so dry today.

"You're welcome. So, good day?"

Well, I went out with one of the X-Men and fought off the Vulture, so…

"Not bad. Uh, is it cool if I have a friend round tomorrow, maybe for dinner?"

"Sure. Which friend?"

"You don't know her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, her… Her name's Kitty."

"You know I'm working late tomorrow."

"I'm sure we can look after ourselves!"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. She's giving me the glare again.

"I don't want any hanky panky."

"Oh my God."

"Peter!"

"Aunt May!"

"I mean it, Peter."

"I know! No, Aunt May, we're not going to… no!"

"Well, I suppose I can't exactly stop you having someone over."

Especially when that someone can walk straight through any locked door or solid wall.

"Thank you," I say.

"You sold any more pictures to Jameson lately?"

"I'm going to see him tomorrow," I say. "That should be fun…"

-unknown-

" _Today is the day "_ a man dressed in all green with gold boots and gloves wearing a purple cape walked over to a fishbowl like glass dome. The man picked it up and placed over his hesd before laughing.


	20. Xmen most wanted

"Urich, you bring me one more story about giant lizards in the sewers and you are fired, understand?! I don't want any more of this crap! Robbie, that interview with Wilson Fisk was due on my desk FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO! Brock, give me those photos… these are crap. Get out of my office and stay the hell away from my newspaper until you can give me something that even a slightly reputable publisher would print! Ms Brant, cancel my six o'clock, move tomorrow's two o'clock to one o'clock and move Thursday's three o'clock to twelve o'clock and then cancel it! Robbie, what the hell are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? And PLEASE, will SOMEONE give me something for the front page about the rhino guy on Sunday and that nut with the wings who was in the mall yesterday? No, I'm not interested in those two whack jobs! I want the story on the whack job who was hanging around with both of them! I WANT SPIDER-MAN!"

 _"Oh boy. It's one of those days. It always is in the office of Jolly Jonah Jameson_."

 _"I hate this newspaper. I really do. But Jameson's just about the only guy in town who's willing to buy my pictures. I mean, I am Spider-Man and I can only sell my photos – OF SPIDER-MAN – to one newspaper! There should be a bidding war for these pictures! Sometimes I really wish I could go public. Must be fun to be a Tony Stark or a Steve Rogers, with all the admiration and security you could ever want_."

" _Oh well. Let's try to make this as painless as possible_."

"Hey, Ms Brant," I say, approaching Jonah's receptionist. "Is it safe to go in?"

"You might want to give it a minute, Peter-"

"PARKER!"

"Mr Jameson will see you now," says Betty Brant with a smile. Oh goodie.

JJ leads the way into his office, cigar clamped firmly in place just beneath that goofy moustache of his. As usual. I'm starting to wonder if he's been smoking the same cigar his entire life.

"Parker, where have you been?! Why weren't you here half an hour ago?"

"I was in school, Mr Jameson."

"Teenagers! Typical! Don't know why I employ you!"

"Actually, you don't, I'm a freelancer…"

"Shut up! Sit down! What have you got? Quickly, Parker, I don't have all day!"

I hand Jonah a folder of printed photos. Any other photographer at any other newspaper would email the pictures across, but I come see JJ in person just to make sure I can negotiate for a fair wage. And so he can't actually get the pictures until he's agreed to pay me. I wouldn't put it past him to try and take them for nothing if I sent them in an email straight away.

He flips through the photos of Spider-Man, the Rhino and the Vulture, still chomping on that cigar. " _Seriously, I have never seen that thing go out. He could have had that one cigar in his mouth for the last twenty years."_

"Crap… crap… crap… crap… more crap…" He looks up at me. "Hundred bucks."

"If that's all you're going to offer me, I'll take them to the New York Post."

"Hundred and fifty, but that's my maximum offer!"

"Three hundred."

"That's outrageous!"

"I think it's fair for what I've given you!"

"Kid, out of these photos, precisely one is good enough to make it into my paper! I'll offer you one seventy-five and I suggest you take it because it is my final offer and if you don't want it, you can forget ever coming in here again!"

"Fine. One seven five. Done."

"Good boy. Damn teenagers. Always trying to short-change honest businessmen, like me! What do you even need the money for? Video games and underage drinking? That's all you youths seem to get up to these days!"

" _How about helping support my aunt, who is trying to raise me on her own and struggling to bring in enough income for the two of us? Or, how about buying the stuff I need for web fluid, which is ridiculously expensive. I desperately need a proper job_."

"Mr Jameson, I really think when you print these stories, you should maybe consider that Spider-Man's trying to help out," I say as I get up.

"Oh, is that what you think? Well, you are WRONG, Parker! Spider-Man is an outlaw and a menace! Look at him – who's he helping? He gets in the way of the police and just adds to the destruction these criminal lunatics cause! He's worse than all of them! He might think he's playing hero, but there is a system in this country and it's in place for a reason! When he goes charging in, he only risks more lives and causes more damage! He's no hero, he's a glory hound! Just like those freaks called the Xmen Now get out of my office and stop talking nonsense!"

And that is my cue to leave. I tried. Don't know why I ever bother trying to get through to JJ. I always get the same response. I hear some of the usual conversation between Jolly Jonah and his employees as I leave.

"URICH! Where is that story on the lizards?!"

"But you said-"

"Don't tell me what I said! Get me what I want! Now! Or you're fired!"

As soon as I'm out the front door of the Bugle, I turn to the wall and bang my head against it. Why can I not be treated fairly here? A fair wage that gets me enough money to help out at home is all I'm asking for. And, y'know, not being the target of so much hate for trying to do the right thing would be nice. What would be nicer is if I didn't have to willingly help the man who is fuelling the public hatred of me. This totally sucks. Why can't something good happen?

"Bad day?" says Kitty, over my shoulder.

Okay, sometimes good things do happen.

I turn to look at her and her arms wrap around my neck, her bright green eyes looking up at me with a warm grin.

"Something like that," I say. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's good to get out."

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," I say.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Want to head back to mine?"

"I'd love to."

She takes my hand and we head over to the bus stop. Just being around her is intoxicating. I want to kiss her again… is it too soon? Would it have been very out of the blue if I'd kissed her when she turned up? I mean, was that a spur of the moment first date thing or are we actually trying to get somewhere a little more serious with this?

Serious… how do I mean, serious? That's kind of a scary word right now. I mean, we have only just started dating and with everything I do – everything we both do – I'm still not sure where I am with the whole relationship thing and I have only just broken up with MJ and what if…

Easy. Easy, Parker. Don't rush into anything. See where this goes. If today goes well, start thinking about this a little more seriously. For now, just hold her hand, smile and enjoy this.

Before long, we're back at mine. No rampaging evil maniacs to take care of for once. Things are actually going well and I have made it safely with Kitty to the front door.

"Hey," she says, as I fish for the keys in my pocket, "want to try something cool?"

"What?"

"Your aunt's out, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Give me your hand." I put my hand in hers. "Promise me you won't freak out, okay?"

"What?"

"This might be a little weird, but you'll be fine. Just promise you won't freak."

"Kitty, I won't freak out."

She walks forwards, pulling me along with her, and passes straight through the wall. I have just enough time to see her do it before I've stepped through and into the house. The wall just passed through me. That was weird. It was like, for a minute, I was all weightless and everything was sort of… muffled. That was weird. Cool, but weird.

"Did you just phase me?" I say.

"Pretty awesome, right?"

"You can phase other people?"

"Yeah! As long as I'm touching them."

"Okay, that is kind of cool!"

"I know, right?" She looks over the hallway. "So, this is your house?"

"This is my house."

"No secret spider-lairs then?"

"I have a basement and a bedroom and that's about as close as I get."

"Ha!"

"I mean, I want to get a giant mutant-tracking device powered by my mind and an advanced interactive holographic training room, but for now I'm making do."

Kitty laughs and throws her arms around me again. My heart leaps every time she does that.

"I love it. It's all like a proper home!"

"I thought you were hating your non-X-Mansion home?"

"Yeah, but that's because it looks like a prison. This is nice."

"Well, I'm so glad you like it, Miss Pryde! Do you think you'll be buying the house?"

"That depends – do you come with it, Mr Parker?"

Her finger bounces on my nose and her hand drops back to my neck.

"I'm sure we could work something out," I say and place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She grins, blushing a little. I think I'm blushing too. Am I blushing? Oh great. Why am I such a child?

We kick off our shoes and head into the living room. We both fall onto the sofa, Kitty leaning on me, her head against my chest. I stroke her hair, running my fingers over the thick chestnut locks while she lies there. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"Ten bucks says you're on the news again," she says.

"Twenty says the reporter hates me."

She laughs and turns, lying on my lap, looking up at me. I lower my hand, draping it across her waist.

"So, how are you finding life down here in Queens?" I ask.

"It's better when I do actually get to come out into Queens. Staying in that apartment is driving me mad. Psylocke and Ororo will not stop winding me up! It's impossible to get a moment's peace with them."

"At least you don't have to hide your powers. I swear, one day Aunt May is going to walk into a room full of webs."

"You could always blame it on a spider infestation."

I laugh and Kitty smiles up at me.

"Come on, though," I say. "It must be kind of cool to live with people with powers. Three girls with superpowers in a New York apartment? I mean, that's a sitcom waiting to happen!"

"You'd think, but Psylocke just gets in my head all the time and then blames it on me, so that kind of sucks."

"Really? Isn't that, like, a major breach of personal privacy?"

"I know, right? She plays it all cool and professional when the rest of the team are around but when it's just her bestie, Storm, and the stupid kid of the team-"

"Hey," I say. "Kitty, you are not a stupid kid. You're an amazing girl."

"Thanks, Pete. But they don't see it that way."

"Who needs 'em? The world's full of people desperate to tell you that you're too young and stupid to matter. And you know why?"

"Because they screwed up."

"Because they screwed up. And they think because they've let their own lives become hell-"

"That they've got the right to tear into us because all this stuff we do hasn't screwed us up enough yet. Like we shouldn't be allowed to be happier than they are."

"It's so stupid."

"It really is," says Kitty. "I mean, what we do is difficult, but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice being happy, right?"

"Right. There's no reason we shouldn't still be able to enjoy the stuff non-super-people enjoy."

"Like hanging around with the people we want to hang around with," says Kitty.

"And dating," I say. Kitty's sitting up a little in my lap. I'm leaning down towards her.

"And falling-"

It's the TV that cuts her off.

"The X-Men: America's Most Wanted," says the news reporter. What?! We're both watching, the moment we could have been sharing – you know, if life wasn't so full of crap – suddenly forgotten. "SHIELD has today released a list of profiles of members of the mutant terrorist group known as the X-Men, recently accused of a counter-intelligence operation and an attack on the SHIELD headquarters at the Triskelion. SHIELD has warned that the X-Men are to be treated as armed and extremely dangerous."

Kitty grabs the remote, turning it off. The smiles are all gone. Even with her face half turned away from me, I can see there's anger on her features and, I think, tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. So much crap I have to put up with."

"Kitty, what…"

"Don't you dare ask me to explain this to you!" she snaps, turning to look at me again, her eyes ablaze. "Don't you dare, Peter! I have had enough of the accusations and the explanations and everything else with this whole stupid thing! I have been kicked out of my home and kept from my friends! And it's not fair!"

"Hey," I whisper, putting my hand on her shoulder. She's on the brink of tears. I pull her into a hug and she buries her face against my chest as she starts to sob. I rest my head on the back of hers, holding her in both my arms. "It's okay, Kitty. It will be okay."

"It's not fair."

I hold her tight, shutting my eyes. What the hell is wrong with this world? Why do things like this happen to good people? People who aren't even twenty years old yet! She's right. Nothing about our lives is fair. I keep hold of her. I'm not letting go. Not as long as she needs someone here.

She looks up a little and I kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't be. It's fine."

"I shouldn't have got mad at you."

"I get it. Really. It's okay, Kitty."

"Why the mutants? In a world full of super soldiers and Iron Men and human torches, why is it only mutants that get all this hate? What difference does it make if we're born with powers or… or…"

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I say. "I don't know."

"The world sucks."

"Yeah, it does. It's full of morons and there's always going to be people who can't accept you for some reason or other. That's why you need people who can see how special you really are."

"Yeah," she says. "Thank you, Pete."

"I mean it. You are amazing."

Silence for a moment as she wraps her arms around me and we just sit there, holding each other. I place another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm hungry," she murmurs, finally.

"Huh?"

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Eat out, or…?"

"Can we stay here?" she says. "I'd rather it was just the two of us."

"Yeah, me too. Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Cool. Pizza then."

I call out for pizza while Kitty wanders around the house and then, a short while later, we're sat on the living room floor by a box of pizza.

"So…" says Kitty. There's something uncertain in her voice. Oh no… what is it? "I… um… I'm going to go ahead and assume the pink hoodie I saw in your room isn't yours."

"Oh… that," I pick up another slice of pizza and take a bite – I think I'm just looking for a distraction. "It's my ex's. We, um… we only broke up recently. I've been meaning to get it back to her, but… y'know. Who likes visiting their ex, right?"

"Try living with them," says Kitty. She offers me a small smile. "So… what happened?"

"I couldn't protect her," I say. "She knew I was Spider-Man and that kept making her a target for my enemies. I have way too many enemies who know who I am. And I kept getting mad at her – she wouldn't listen when I told her to stay away, to keep safe, when I was dealing with whatever psychopathic monster was trying to kill me."

"Seriously? So… you ended it?"

"Actually, she did. I think it was all just too much for her to be involved with and she felt like I was pushing her away, or… or sometimes just unloading stuff onto her and it was too much. I guess she was right."

"You've got to talk to someone about all this, Peter," says Kitty. "And we all want to keep the people close to us safe. So…" She looks away. A strand of hair falls across her face and her hands are fidgeting in her lap. "So, um, like, with the whole what you do putting people in danger… does that mean you can't have a serious relationship? Like, ever?"

"I don't know," I say. I can't bring myself to look at her. "I… I just don't see how I could drag anyone else into this."

"What if… what if that person had, like, powers too? So they could take care of themselves and not get hurt in big crazy superhero fights? I mean, could you be in something long-term with another superhero?" I look at her and she's staring back at me. I can't respond. I… what do I say? What do I want to say? Her eyes close for a minute. "Dammit. Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… that was stupid. That massively forward and I shouldn't have…"

She starts to get up and I put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her there.

"Yes," I say and she looks right into my eyes again. "I mean, I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe. Maybe I need – well, maybe we both need – someone who can do all this stuff too. Someone who understands what it's like."

"Yeah?" she says, sitting back down, cross-legged. She brushes her hair back as she looks at me. "You don't think I'm, like, a total creep for being all forward all of a sudden?"

I can't get over how beautiful she looks. I mean, I'm the quiet nerdy kid. When did girls like this start even talking to me?

"You're not a creep, you're… cute."

"Cute? Cute is good."

"Mm. Cute with just a dab of pizza sauce!" She laughs a little and I wipe away the spot of sauce from the corner of her mouth. My hand stays there, resting on her cheek. She places her hand on mine.

Before I know what's happening, I'm leaning forwards, Kitty's face cupped in both my hands. My lips find hers and I'm lost in a kiss. I feel her arms wrapping around me and I'm vaguely aware of the sudden movement that leaves us on the floor, Kitty on her back while I lean over her. All the while, the kiss lingers, grows deeper, as we hold each other and refuse to let go.

Our lips part and I rest my forehead against hers for a moment. This is… wow. This is actually happening. Am I, like, going to wake up in a minute, or…?

I lift my head a little to look down into Kitty's eyes. She tightens her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. And I'm holding her, my arms joining behind her back.

"Can we stay like this?" she whispers. "I don't want to go home and be an X-Man. I just… I want this."

"Me too," I say.

"Why can't we just stop saving the world and be a normal couple?"

"Responsibility sucks sometimes," I say. "But normal's boring anyway."

"True… So, forget normal. Are we still going to… I mean, are we, like, a 'couple' couple?"

"Like, you and me, official, girlfriend and boyfriend, sort of couple?"

"Yeah…" she says.

"Yeah. If you want."

"Do you want to be?"

Do I want to be? Am I actually about to start a proper relationship with Kitty? I mean, this is a whole big sudden thing. Is this really what I want right now?

"Yes."

"Me too."

The hug loosens. Kitty lies on the floor, looking up at me and the same smile is on both our faces.

"Okay," I say. "Then I pronounce us the world's cutest superpowered couple."

She laughs. I lean down, my lips touching hers and then-

The click of the front door opening. Aunt May. Crap. Lost track of time. I roll aside, grab Kitty's hand and pull her up with me. In a split-second, we're both sat on the sofa. I swipe the pizza box from the floor and drop it on the table.

The door opens and Aunt May steps in. Superhuman spider speed, I love you!

"Peter?"

I get up and go to the living room door.

"Hey, Aunt May," I say. "Uh, this is Kitty." I gesture into the living room and Kitty comes to join me at the door.

"Hi," she says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Kitty," says Aunt May. I stifle a laugh. Badly. They're both looking at me – Aunt May with a look that says 'what's so funny?' and Kitty with a look that says 'if you make that joke, I will slap you'.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Have you two eaten?"

"Yeah, we got a pizza."

"Pizza? Bet you didn't save me a slice!"

"I was really hungry!"

"Told you to get two," says Kitty, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Anyway, I'd better go and get changed. Nice meeting you, Kitty," says Aunt May and she heads upstairs.

"So," says Kitty, stepping closer to me, her hands on my shoulder. "What news do you want to break to her first? That we're an item or that I'm a mutant?"

"We'd tell her you're a mutant?"

"Yes. I don't keep that from anyone. Ever."

I put my hand around her waist, smiling at her.

"We'll see," I say. "Let's not spring anything on her too soon – I think 'I have a friend who is a girl' was almost too much!"

Kitty laughs.

"No rush then." She stands on tip-toes and kisses me on the cheek. "I should get back."

"I'll walk you home," I say.

"Sure," she says and she takes my hand.

You know something? For once, things are actually looking up.

-New York-

Emma frost walked towards time square it was unusually quiet , thats because emma had used her powers and emptied out the square . She didnt want to be interrupted , Emma pulled a tied up Jean grey behind her into the Centre of time square " You dont have to do this Emma " Jean pleaded she was in a green and yellow highlighted tube top and a pair of green panties with the xmen logo on the front " I know but your kind must die " Emma said as she crucified Jean grey " And now your on show for the world to see " Emma said walking away as Jean grey cried out in pain .


	21. Once upon a time

This was written my a close friend i know her as stephanie nicole warlick and this is another stroy in the marvel universe 1313 series

Once upon a time there was a girl who was going to save a world that she didn't know much about. The girl's name was Skylar Mackenzie White but when she was adopted she took on the last name Lightning she doesn't even know who her family was. Skylar is a special girl but she doesn't know it yet and she also has a gift that she has no idea on. When Skylar was born she was born to Snow White and Prince Charming and when she was born the Evil Queen had created a curse and Snow and Charming decided to send Sky away because they wanted to protect her. When Skylar was 8 years old her adopted parents were killed in a battle in the town. Skylar goes by Lightning because it was the last name she remembers and the town she lives in is a small country town and it is done like a normal town. Sky's adopted parents names were David and Jocelyn Lightning and they had adopted Skylar when she was just a baby. Jocelyn and David raised Sky as a Lightning and she also had abilities that she don't know about but she will soon find out. Skylar knows she is different then the Lightnings and she knows there is something special about here but she is not sure what it is. Skylar was sent to a world called Storybrooke Maine to escape a curse that was sent to keep the characters from knowing who they are. On Skylar's 28th birthday she runs into someone she thinks is a character from her storybooks and she sees herself in the woman and it is Snow White. Skylar and Snow White decide to talk now and get to know each other and Snow decides to help Skylar. Skylar pulls out the book now and it starts to change as she plays out the story.

On the next page if the book an image started to form I stared as colours began to show and the image began to take shape I stared in awe as it showed me standing outside a diner with another woman who was this woman ? And how do I know her?

I stare at the book now and see the picture change wondering how this ties in with me and my life. I stare at the woman now and she seems familiar to me but I am not sure now.

I sigh it's my 28th birthday twenty years ago my parents died i stare down at a book they gave me its Time to open it i open it inside the cover happy birthday sweetie my parents had written i shed a tear i turn the page theirs a picture of the three of us it suddenly changes to a dark night with me standing at their graves i look at the next page it's blank then suddenly a image starts to form.

I see more of the images forming wondering why this is happening to me and I keep wondering if this has to do with me and who I am. As I look at the book and read it I have a feeling it has to do with me. Meanwhile in New York Professor X was tracking a mutant using Cerebro and he locked on a girl so he figured that she was one of them so he set up a team to go after her when he felt the time was right. Back in Maine I am walking around now and I get attacked and end up using an ability I didn't know I had the power of Telekinesis and I start to run now back to my house as I try to figure out what had just happened. Meanwhile Charles told the team to go get me so they can help me learn what I need to learn and the team consisted of Wolverine, Emma Frost, Havok and Rogue. Back in Maine Skylar kept seeing a woman named Mary and she felt like she knew her but wasn't sure how and as Skylar was on the run she was being chased by MRDs and she wondered why until she got to thinking about the ability telekinesis she had used. The MRDs were catching up to her fast and with their weapons drawn they surrounded her. "I didn't do anything I swear" I said looking at all the weapons drawn and pointed at me.

"hey bub" a voice said suddenly i look up as a short hairy man dressed in yellow long pants with blue clas marks lept off the roof three metalic claws stuck out from each hand the mrd opened fire on him but it didnt seem to phase him suddenly a red beam of energy struck the mrd's knocking them all down a man with short brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair came running upto me " we have to go" the man says "who are you i ask?" " a friend sent us he's looking forward to meeting you" the man says grabbing my wrist and pulling me with them , where were we going?

I awoke a little later sitting in an office a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting infront of me " my name is Charles xavier" the man says i look at him " do you know why your here?" he asks "thos guys the m.r.d.? " i say charles nods "your gifted my dear" he says i nod " i cant remember how i used my powers" i say "now I'm gonna take you back to the first time you used your powers " Charles says. i nod he puts his left middle and pointer fingers to the side of his head i suddenly feel our minds link "do not be afraid " he says inside my head as the flashback starts. I'm walking through an alley to get home the alley runs behind a bar "hey good looking " a drunk man says i keep walking suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall he then throws me to ground pinning me there he rips my shirt pulling it apart before trying to take my pants off " this won't hurt" the man says i scream suddenly the man is sent flying into the wall behind him his head made a thud.


	22. Emma frost

mutants are hated here we're hunted for sport incase your wondering my name is emma frost and i'm a mutant

I've always been hated even though no one knows i'm a mutant and no one will ever will i give thanks to the fact that i look normal and not like nightcralwer or mystique i do have a diamond form when i choose to use it i look at the daily bugle newspaper as i walk past another spider-man slander article man i'd like to give j jonah jameson something he truely needs a kick in the face.

i stop at the street corner suddenly a boy runs past me he's short with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses with red lenses a pick up truck soon speeds past about six men on the back and two in the front ,damn humans as soon they get the scent of a mutant they arrive in numbers.

i cross the street and keep going i past the stark tower i soon reach the hotel i head upto my room and wait , a couple of hours later there's a knock at my door i open it a man in a leather jacket stands there he has black hair he soon enters my room " i trust you know why i'm here" the man says , i nod " there's some kids missing and i'm putting a team together to find them" the man says , he turns to me and i see the skull on is shirt " ok i'm in" i say the man smiles " excellent" the man says .

i look at him reading his mind " really? your considering them?" i ask " yes cause they're just as crazy as us" the man says " ok so where are we starting?" i ask " crystal lake " the man says , i nod " ok let's get started then shall we" i say then smile , the man nods and i follow him out of my hotel room.


	23. Spiderman red: darkness my old friend

id:12402837

Okay. Oh, boy. Here goes. I've put off seeing her for long enough.

I knock on MJ's door.

I'll give her stuff and leave. That will be it. Don't need to stay and talk or anything. Heck, I don't know why I'm not just webbing it to her window. Or why I'm even bothering to give it back. It's just a jacket and I'm sure neither of us really wants to see each other.

The door opens. Mary Jane's standing there, looking at me.

"Hey," I say. "You left this at mine."

She takes the box from me. I have never seen her face so emotionless. It's odd, seeing someone usually so full of life like this.

"Thanks," she says.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to drop it off. So I'll…"

"Sure," she says.

I turn to leave. I'm going to do it. I'm actually going to just walk away.

Oh, I hate myself.

"MJ… can we talk? Please? Can we just talk?"

"Talk about what, Peter?"

"I can't do this. You're my friend. You were always my friend and now I feel like I can't even talk to you. I just… I don't want things to be like this between us."

"Really?" she says, stepping outside, shutting the door behind her. "You spend all that time pushing me away, to the point where it drives me insane just trying to be with you, and now you want to be best buddies all of a sudden?"

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah. I get it, Peter. It doesn't make it any easier. I mean, maybe, at first, it was fun. My boyfriend's a superhero, yay! But all you ever did was make me stay away, hold stuff back from me, put me through hell while you ran around as Spider-Man and I never knew if you'd come back alive or… or…"

"I know. I get it. But I-"

She cuts me off with a raised finger.

"And then, when you did open up, you'd expect me to just listen to all this crap about how you nearly died and how you're dealing with killers and mob bosses and just be fine with it and tell you it's all going to be okay! I can't do it, Peter! I can't spend my life worrying about you getting killed, scared stiff because you won't let me in!"

"I know. Okay? I know that, MJ! You deserve someone you can, you know, actually be with. Someone better than me. I'm not saying I want to try it all again, but I just want us to be friends. I want us to not hate each other."

"Well, it's a little late for that."

Before I can respond, she's turned her back on me and she's back inside. The door slams shut in my face.

So, that went well. Nice one, Parker.

Want to know something shocking?

There's a petty thief named Herman Schultz running around New York, using these 'shock blast' gloves, calling himself the Shocker and yet I'm the one the Daily Bugle calls a maniac.

Also, I've taken this guy down so many times and he is still not in jail.

But come on, seriously… the Shocker?

Today he has opted for a jewellery store robbery. And since I was swinging by at the time, I thought I'd pay him a little visit.

"Shocker, Shocker, Shocker…"

"Oh no. Not you! Please, not-"

I drop from the building I was clinging to and deliver one quick kick to his jaw. He drops, hitting the floor. Probably hardly felt it – he wears this big goofy looking black jacket. It's all padded to reduce any blowback from his shock gloves.

"Yep! Me! Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, dropping in with a kind reminder – stop stealing stuff! I mean, seriously, Herman, I am surprised you're sticking with this whole Shocker schtick after the last fifteen times I handed your butt to you."

He scrambles to his feet, tries to grab for the bag he was carrying. I web it to the floor. Should stop him or anyone else running off with it.

"Leave me alone!" he yells. Wow, this guy is getting desperate.

He turns on me, hands outstretched, and shoots off a shock blast. Spider sense saw it coming. I was jumping into the air before his fingers had even hit the buttons. I watch the ripple pass through the air beneath me. It's impressive stuff – the gloves create super powerful vibrations to shatter… well, pretty much anything.

" _Yeah, he's called the Shocker and he makes stuff vibrate."_

 _"Mustn't make a dirty joke, mustn't make a dirty joke, mustn't make a dirty joke…_ "

"Really, though? I mean, Shocker? Have you even been on Urban Dictionary?"

He shoots another shock blast. I leap aside again. Okay, I'll admit, that one was a low blow even by my standards.

Rubble hits the ground behind me as the blast strikes the building. Dammit. Got to stop this before he does too much damage.

I shoot two bursts of webbing. Shocker doesn't have the time to react and in a second I've wrapped up both his big metal shock gloves.

"Nice try, bug."

Spider sense blares again. But I just-

The next blast tears through the webbing. Didn't expect that. I'm caught off-guard, don't react fast enough and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

Ugghh. Everything's spinning. Seriously, stop spinning, I can't- agh! Can't focus. Please stop spinning. I can't get up. My ears are ringing. I think- I think Shocker's saying something. I can't- what's going on? Why won't everything stop spinning?!

"Seriously, The Shocker and you cant beat him."

I actually heard that. I recognise that voice. But… can't be…

I hear a bang behind me. I roll onto my back, everything coming a little more into focus. First thing I see is Shocker with smoke pouring out of his gloves. Can't waste time. Can't let him get away. I slam down on the webshooters. The force of the webbing throws him back and in the next second, he's webbed up to the wall of the jewellery store.

As I get to my feet, I see the second figure. She's in a green and yellow costume with yellow gloves. And a yellow mask, which covers the top half of her face. I still recognise her.

"Uh… hey," I say. I move a little closer, whispering so none of the people in the street can hear. "Kitty?"

"Hey!"

"What's this?"

"New look. You like it?"

"New look?"

We're cut off by sirens wailing towards us. Oh good, the boys in blue are here. I grab Kitty's hand.

"Come on," I say. "We need to get out of here."

"We're not going to wait for the police to congratulate us on getting the bad guy?"

"That's not what happens next. What happens next is the police shoot at me."

"Well, there's that too."

A few seconds later, we're swinging away, Kitty clinging to my back. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I mean, web-swinging's always been one hell of a rush, but swooping through New York with Kitty holding onto me, her face over my shoulder as she laughs and yells like a kid on a theme park ride… this is the life!

"Wahoo!"

"Did you just wahoo me?" I ask.

"I just saved your butt. I get a wahoo."

"Touché. I could have handled that though."

"Dude, that guy was lamer than that Vulture creep. Hawkeye could have handled that!"

"Are we doing Avengers zingers now? Because I have some good Thor ones I've been wanting to use."

"Which one's Thor again? Is that the woman?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Air streams over us as I let go of the web, letting us drop to a rooftop below. Kitty tightens her grip and I feel my heartbeat quicken. We land and she unlaces her hands from around my shoulders.

"So, what is with the new look?" I ask, pulling my mask off as I turn to face her. She pulls her mask away too, shaking some life into her hair as she does.

"I told you, we've got to keep a low profile right now – X-Men are kind of in trouble at the minute. So I thought I'd put something new together so I could join in with your… superhero-ing. I hate sitting on the side-lines. Plus…"

"Plus what?"

"Well, people know about Kitty Pryde, X-Man. If I was seen working with Spider-Man too much and then people found out I was dating Peter Parker, they might put two and two together."

"Did you create a whole new superhero identity for hanging out with me?"

"I… Yes."

"That's… that is pretty cool of you."

"I try."

She flings her arms around my neck and our lips meet for a second. Then she's smiling up at me with those big bright eyes and that smile I can never get out of my head.

"So," she says, "you been okay lately?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know."

"What's up?"

"I, uh… I saw MJ earlier."

"Your ex?" Kitty withdraws her arms from around me.

"Yeah. I mean, I just wanted to go talk to her, try to be friends still, you know… she is, like, my oldest friend, Kitty."

"Didn't go well?"

"Could say that."

"She ended it, right? I mean, did you expect a warm welcome?"

"No, but… you know, surprisingly, this isn't helping."

"Peter, with how complicated things must have been… I mean, the whole double-life thing… you can't expect to stay on the best of terms with someone after all that. I mean, it's difficult enough for us to cope with all of this stuff, right? It's not going to be much easier for the people around us. The people who can't walk through walls or swing around on spider webs."

"You don't get it, Kitty. She helped me through so much of this Spider-Man stuff and now she won't even talk to me."

"Fine. Whatever." She has her mask back on and she's suddenly turned her back on me, walking away. "I've got to go."

Uuuugh. Idiot.

"Kitty, wait. Let me swing you back at-"

"It's fine."

She phases down through the rooftop, vanishing from view. I am an idiot. I am a total idiot. Nice going, Parker. Got a door in the face from MJ, a beating from the Shocker (of all people), and then I managed to push Kitty away.

Should have seen this coming. I knew sooner or later the old Parker luck would have to kick in.

" That went well " I then look up at the sky and sighs .


	24. Spiderman: Pryde fallen

I so don't need this right now. I mean, seriously, I was hoping to clear my head for a bit, get away from all the stupid crap going on in my stupid life, but no. That's too much to ask. Of course it is. One day to myself without having to worry about all the stupid people in this stupid city who can't go one stupid day without nearly getting themselves killed – that was never going to happen!

Ugh.

But then again, this is all coming from the guy swinging from skyscrapers in skin-tight red and blue pyjamas. Doesn't exactly have 'quiet life' written all over it, does it? I don't know why I thought putting on the costume would be a good way to get some peace. But then I don't seem to get a lot of peace when I'm out of the costume, so I might as well get some fresh air and exercise, right? So instead of wasting time as Peter Parker, whom the world seems to hate, I'm out here as Spider-Man… whom the world seems to hate.

Ugh.

This is stupid. My head is not in this today. She dumped me. " _God, I hate saying that_." Kitty dumped me. And, of course, because this is me, I am not only completely miserable, but totally riddled with guilt. Because, of course, like everything else that has been totally screwed up in my life, this is entirely my fault. And I can't fix this because the only way things could ever work out between me and Kitty is if I stopped talking to MJ. But I can't do that, because I have this whole over-active conscience and guilt complex that won't let me quit this stupid teenage superhero thing that I do. I am totally too young for all of this.

Ugh.

And, just to top it all off and remind me how totally futile all my whinging is, I am now stuck in another load of superhero-crazy-stuff when most people my age would currently be moping around in their bedrooms listening to music and complaining about their messed up love lives to their friends. And, as pathetic as that sounds, I so wish I was doing that right now. Y'know, if I had any friends left in the world to complain to. Never date your best friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your ONLY friend. Or, if you prefer, never date your only friend and then drag her into a ton of stupid double-life superhero crap that keeps on screwing you over. Do other people have these problems? Or is it just me? " _I bet Tony Stark doesn't go through all this."_ So, yeah. That's what I'm not doing. What I am doing – while feeling totally empty and miserable and fed up with absolutely everything – is fighting some nut job who has taken the time to build himself an eight-foot mechanical rhino costume and is currently laying waste to Brooklyn while the police, or the army, or the freaking Avengers are nowhere to be seen.

UGH.

I am not in the mood for this. But since when has that mattered, right? With great power comes a whole lot of ass-whupping and bad jokes. Or something like that.

Hero time.

Its a guy dressed in long black tights and a lion vest he sounds Australian he has a comers crew with him . I land and watch as he tackles the Lizard getting him into a head lock " _What the hell is happening_?" Suddenly the Lizard is flipped over i have quickly dodge as the Lizard crushes the car i was on knocking me down " Crikey its the spider man me lucky day " the lion vest man says

I scramble to my feet. Come on, Parker, shake it off. It's just your bones and your muscles and your organs. No big deal, right? " Allow me to introduce me self im Kraven the legendary hunter" Kraven says as he knocks the Lizard down again

There's a whole lot of people looking at me, probably wondering what the hell's going on. I mean, I would hope they noticed the Lizard and Kraven fighting but their expressions say they're wondering what the hell is going on. To be honest, so am I.

"Um, hi," I say. "Anyone got a tin of spinach?"

Blank looks. I swear, in my head, I'm hilarious.

"Never mind," I mutter. "Nobody watches cartoons anymore. Geronimo!""

I leap back out of the way . I Bet they're all going to be thinking their lives are getting way too weird, living in this city.

They have no idea.

"Excuse me!" I land behind Kraven. He turns to look at me. "Sorry, but I think I was just in the middle of stopping you before we were rudely interrupted by you throwing the Lizard at me"

I jump again as the Lizard charges me i somersault over him and dropkick Kraven in the face i watach as Lizard gets up, I somersault from his back, onto the roof of a parked car – one of the ones he hasn't trashed yet. There's a manhole cover a few feet away. I use a couple of webs to latch onto it.

"You die now, Spider!" yells Lizard. He charges.

I jump, pulling the manhole cover up with me by two web-lines. I swing it over my head and, as Lizard passes by beneath me, I bring it down on the Lizards head the force causes it to swingn around again.

There's a crash.

I land in front of Lizard .

I look around I've accidentally taken out Kraven with the manhole cover , Kraven is laying on his back the manhole cover on his chest . Theres a mark on his face indicating the manhole cover had connected with it .

"Whoo. Whoa. Okay."

A crowd of onlookers is emerging in the street now, coming out of their hiding places.

"Everyone okay?" I say. "We all good? I tell you what, how about everyone just takes five? I know I could use a break. Whoo."

I breathe out and relax. Lizard and that Kraven guy is down. The people are safe. All's good, right? Yeah, right.

Tyres screech on tarmac and three black SUVs are tearing down the street towards me. They stop and a series of guys in black uniforms, all carrying machine guns, file out. There's a woman in a suit too. Blonde, with a face like thunder. I've seen her before.

"Agent Carter," she says. "SHIELD."

"Oh, good, its you guys again ," I say.

" Spiderman your coming with me this time"

"Is THAT how SHIELD operates? Who is this guy anyway? One of yours gone rogue? "

"That's classified information."

"Of course it is. I mean, why should you tell me anything? I only saved everyone and stopped the bad guy, free of charge, for about the billionth time."

"I know it's annoying, kid, but you do this on your own. You get answers if and when Fury wants you on our team. As things are, you're lucky we're arresting you."

"Well there's gratitude for you. You're welcome, by the way."

"You Need to come in for questioning."

"You serious?"

"Fury's orders."

"Um… yeah. Sure. That'll happen."

A second later, I'm swinging away. And Agent Sharon Carter is probably swearing at me under her breath, but whatever. I'm not in the mood. Not today. I mean, it will probably be a cold day in Hell before I ever go in for SHIELD questioning, but it is most definitely not happening today.

An hour later, I'm climbing into my bedroom through the window. So, getting out as Spidey for a while didn't help. Now I'm just slightly bruised and upset. I check the lock on my door, pull off my mask and throw it to the floor. Then I collapse onto my bed. My eyes fall on the xmen jacket draped on the back my desk chair, It's not mine. It's Kitty's . She must have left it when she was last here.

Kitty ...great. Now I'm thinking about her again. And how totally useless it is to even try to do anything. Shes never gonna talk to me again .

I turn over, burying my face in my pillow.

Ugh.


	25. Spiderman: End of an era

Emma frost walks towards the crucified Jean Grey who is now wearing a inhibiter collar and duct tape over her mouth. Emma stops in front of her as a crowd begins to gather " mutants are hated here we're hunted for sport I've always been hated " Emma says " This young lady here is one of power fullest mutants out there and today shes get made an example of as we speak the terrorist group known as the Xmen has either been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Or dead or in hiding " Emma says getting a cheer from the crowd , Jean Grey looks on using her eyes pleading for help . No one is coming to save her ." However she is not alone " Emma says and motions to some people who drag Jubille chained in an x position up behind emma and next to Jean Jubille is also gagged " These two mutants will die here today no one will stop me and no one will save them " Emma says as the crowd cheers.

A man wearing a skull shirt carrying guns walks up to the mutants " Say goodbye " Emma says as the man known as the punisher aims his shotgun at Jubilee . Jean struggles trying to get free to help Jubille but its in vain .

BANG!.

Jubille slumps against her bonds as blood begins to poor from her wound . Jean has tears in her eyes , the Punisher moves to jean " Your next " He says pointing his gun at Jean . Jean closes her eyes .

THWAP BANG!

Jean opens them to see the punisher holding his wrist as another man lands in front of the crowd he holds out his hand as a red and white shield with a star in the centre fly back to his hand " The last time someone was trying to kill a mass amount of people was an asgardian god and we didnt get along " the man says " Oh Shit its Captain America " some of crowd gasp " You alone wont stop us cap " Emma says smugly as the Punisher grabs another gun " Who said he was alone" a voice says as a blast knocks the Punisher flying into an ally. Iron man lands not far from cap and Emma holding his replusors at Emma " Fine you win " Emma says running off ? Ironman and Captain america rush over to Jean and Jubille , cap removes the tape on Jeans lips " Is she?" Jean says worried " He pulse is faint i have to act fast " Ironman says freeing Jubille and flying off at top speed . Captain America helps Jean " Come on lets get you home " He says .

Kitty pryde stormed back to her apartment she shared with Storm and Psylocke . The apartment was oddly quiet as no one was there , Kitty turned on the T.V. And gasped , there on the T.V. Was a broadcast showing Jean Grey and Jubille about to be publicly executed and Captain America and Ironman saving them, the news suddenly cut to another one showing S.H.I.E.L.D. Arresting most of the Xmen . Kitty watched on in horror as her teammates including Storm and Psylocke were lead onto a shield jet and flown away . Kitty sighed as it then cut to spiderman fighting Kraven and the Lizard , Kitty huffed and turned to T.V. Off " Stupid spider " . Kitty got up and headed to her bedroom.

She didnt want to see Peter Parker again , As Kitty walked out of the lounge room something caught her eye , on he side of the building oppersite her in Hells Kitchen was two d's on fire " DD ? What the hell?" Kitty said . However standing on the rooftop was a man dressed in a red devil suit holding a billy club.

Emma frost kicked a can and huffed , the Punisher was cleaning his guns , Elektra was watching Emma. The gold skull walked in flanked by Sebastion Shaw and Toad . The only member that didnt look as Ivan Vanko A.K.. whipLash he was busy with his arc reactor " I see you failed in killing the Mutants " Red skull said , Emma looked down " Dont worry my desr we will have plenty of time after all were the Brotherhood " Gold skull said .


	26. Spiderman: The beginging of the end

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 and *sighs* ok im gonna be honest i wasnt really a fan of peter parker & Mary jane couple but its a staple in spiderman comics so here it is enjoy guys )

*Spidey's Usual Spot*

It seems like a regular day for Spiderman as he was sitting at his usual spot by his gargoyle statue pretending that the statue is listening to his problems. He has dealt with so much lately that it is starting to cloud his judgment about his self. As he stood by the statue, he took his mask off and tries to hold back the tears that he wants to release due to all the stress that he has been dealing with through the past years.

Spiderman with hurt in his voice said to his self, "I don't know if I can deal with any more pain and suffering. I was given great power, but have not lived up to the responsibility of that power, so because of that I lost my Uncle Ben over something I could have prevented. Then there's the pain that I felt when I lost my first love Gwen Stacey, if I just would have been faster with catching her she might have been alive right now. Now recently Kitty and I broke up all because of that stupid fight about me not giving up on Mary Jane and at this point ive tried to fix things but failed .

He continues saying, "It's like since I became Spider-man either someone close to me gets hurt, suffers, or doesn't want me in their life anymore. As much as I would want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility and not fighting for the honor of Gwen."

As Peter gets up to put his mask back on he came down with a final conclusion, "I hate being a loner and it would be nice to have that special someone in my life, but yet I feel like there's no point in trying and maybe it's best not to not rely on someone. Aunt may could somewhat help but me moving into my own place would defeat the purpose of not loading her with my personal issues. Man forget it! I'm just going to just be to myself as Peter Parker and as Spiderman the lone hero."

With that said, Peter heads home to get some rest and try to clear his head, which he knew that wouldn't help much.

\- Queens-Aunt May's house-

Knock Knock

Aunt May open the door to see a familiar face in front of her, "Mary Jane, it's been too long. It is great to see you again and mine, you have grown since the last time I saw you"

Mary jane Watson with a warm smile on her face greeted her back, "Hello Aunt May, and it's great to see you again. Did I come at a bad time?"

Aunt May replied, "Oh no you are welcome to come in *lets Mary Jane in*. By the way, Peter is not here, for he is out helping his boss J.J.

Mary Jane was shock and impress with this news. She hasn't really kept up with Peter for she has done her own thing as of late. She responds saying, "That is certainly great news. Well I'm sure him and Kitty are enjoying the themselves together hehe."

Aunt may with a soft *sign* and tells Mary Jane , "Actually dear, they broke up recently and I feel Peter hasn't been the same since."

Mary Jane was more shock hearing that, she knew that her and Peter's relationship didn't work because Peter still had strong feelings for m.j and wanted her back. Though she was hurt by his decision, she was happy that he was happy. Now hearing that the two split again, Mary Jane knew deep down she wants to see how he's feeling and hope that this is not affecting him as Spiderman for she still care for him. She calmly replied, "Oh gosh, I really have been out of the loop lately. I would like to see how he's doing, would you happen to know his new address?

A warm smile came across Aunt May's face as she answers her, "Sure I do, and yes, I will give it to you since I'm sure that will bring a smile on his face to see how beautiful you have become." She really did hope that M.J. could help Peter feel better since she felt that he and Kitty wouldn't get back together.

"Aw, thank you, I see where Peter got his sweetness from in the family hehe." Mary jane said after getting his address.

"It's my pleasure and I really think since he lost Gwen he could use some healing in his life." Aunt May answer. After a few mins of talking, A loud thump from upstairs " Oh Peter must of come home and i didnt see " Aunt may said , Mary Jane made her way to Peter's room to visit him.

Peter was sitting on his bed having a stare contest with his ceiling. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. he figures it would be Aunt May stopping by to check on him. "Okay, if she asks about how I'm feeling about Kitty just play it cool, the last thing I need is for her to get stressed worrying about me," Peter said to his self as he heads to the door. When he opens it, he was completely shocked to see the person standing in front of him. He was looking at a familiar beautiful young adult who had a bubbly personality that he like but she was also very caring.

"Hey Tiger it's been a while," Mary Jane greeted him with a beautiful smile.

Peter just stood there with his mouth wide open being in shock by the face that not only is his former girlfriend Mary Jane is here, but her appearance has changed since the last time they spoke to each other in person in a very good way.

Mary Jane just giggles at this and decided to mess with him flirting with him. "You see something that you like Petey?" she asks as she places her hand on her hip.

Peter finally came out of his stare mode and finally was able to see speak, "I'm sorry, but WOW M.J. you look great and it's really nice to see you again.

He reaches to get a hug from her which he did as she return the hug. "Did my Aunt May tell you I was here?" as they ended the hug.

M.J. giggle and responded, "May I come in", she asked?

"Oh course, you are one of the few people who decided to visit me so consider it an honor ha-ha," Peter answer letting her in.

"Hey, listen.. I know this might not be the a great time to say it... but I am sorry about you and Kitty Aunt May told me about the split up." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Peter, who was not surprised that M.j. found out by his aunt, took a deep breath and responded, "It is okay M.J. and I appreciate your concern. She finally couldn't put up with the double life that I have to deal with; I don't think any girl would at this point."

M.J. could see the depression that he was dealing with all over his face, it wasn't just the break up that was hurting him, but she felt it was just another thing to add to his life that affected him negatively like when he lost his other loved ones.

She went over to him and hug him tightly as Peter hug her tightly back, but he had his head relax on her breast which made him blush a little.

Suddenly M.j. had an idea just as she was enjoying the hug, "Say Peter, and you don't have to decide or answer now, but would you like for me to stay with you that way you won't have to feel alone? I promise I will pull my weight while I'm staying with you."

Peter was completely thrown off from that question. Yeah in his case, it would be nice to have someone around the place, especially someone like M.j. but yet that would mean that they would most likely get close and he wasn't sure if he wanted that for something could happen to her or he might hurt again.

"Though this is a heavy request you'd have to ask aunt may ", Peter answered.

"YAY that means you're going to at least think about it hehe, well, I bout to head out, but give me call sometime when you decide what to do or just want to chat. Always remember that no matter what Peter if you need anything I'm here for you." M.J. said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek that made Peter turn red.

M.J. still thinking it's cute when he blushed; walk out his place saying, "Goodnight Tiger"!

Peter responded back, "Goodnight M.J. and it was good seeing you again".

As he watches her walk out the door, he lay back on the couch and thought about what his decision will be.

"This is going to be a long night." Peter mutters to his self.


	27. Spiderman: Confliction

Peter really didn't get a good night rest; he had nightmares of losing and hurting the people he cares about in his life. Yet this wasn't the first time he had this type of dream, after he and Kitty broke up he would sometimes have that dream of hurting her due to him not being able to cope with the hurt he has dealt with. On top of that he now needs to make a huge decision on if he should let M.J. live with him or not.

"This is tougher than I thought like I don't think it would be wrong since me and Kitty have dated in the past, but I broke up with her since I still wanted M.J. Despite of that she still wanted me in her life as a close friend even though we kind of lost contact. Now, after a reunion, she wants to move in with me which is kind of sudden." Peter said to himself in a low mumble. "Though I hate living here without any company and would really like to have someone to talk about my feelings, but I don't want to risk getting hurt by letting people in my life, or the other way around, and then they just walk out of my life after getting close to me.

Peter, after giving it more thought, went through his contacts and found a M.J's number and decided to call her.

"Hey Tiger" M. in her usual, happy voice after he waited for her to answer.

"Hey M.J., how are you doing?" Peter asked enjoying her musical voice.

"I'm good, but then again I'm always happy hearing from you." M. , flirting with him causing Peter to blush a little.

"Ha-ha that's always good, say I was wondering did you want to meet up so I can talk to you about the offer?" Peter asked, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Sure, why don't we meet up in Central Park Tomorrow? At your old favorite chili dog stand," M.J. answers back. Peter chuckled, remembering a very awkward first date.

"Cool I will see you then" Peter said with little excitement.

"All right Petey," M.J. said as they both hung up. Peter sighed thinking about Kitty last he heard she had returned to the X-Mansion " I have to talk to her " Peter said and he left his bedroom.

-One Hour Later at the X-mansion-

Peter knocked on the door . Kitty answered .

"Hey Kitty listen..." as we were about to speak, she cut him off with a sad tone.

"Peter, what's going on? I mean you hadn't really spoken to me since the M.J. Thing. I know i left without listening to you, but I feel like there's more to it, if we are going to be together we should be able to tell each other stuff especially how we feel."

Peter knew that he had to at least tell her how he felt towards her so he walked over to her, held her waist, and look into her eyes as he spoke to her, "You're right. There is something I need to tell you, the reason I acted different today was cause I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm aware that you could handle those guys, but I didn't understand why it affected me seeing you in action. So it hit me that I still have deep feelings for you. I know its been a while since we actually talk, but at times even when I was with Mary Jane I ask myself what if when it came to us but I figure you would move on eventually. At the end of the day, I just don't want anything bad happening to you because of me."

Kitty wraps her arms around his neck and went into her sweet tone confessing, "Peter I never stopped loving you, I understood that you wanted M.J so that's why I let you go so you could be happy but it was so hard to... cause we were very close and yes I was hurt but seeing you happy was important to me. I also know that it's hurting you that you are not with her no more, but honestly, I know how you feel about her "

" I know im sorry Kitty" Peter said Kitty, with her cute smile, "Don't Pete, as long as You as her back in your life thats all you need. "

"Kitty wait…." He said as he reached for her b the door slammed shut tired from a long day Peter decided to head home .


	28. Spiderman : Kitty vs Mj

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and i tried i really did but i cant write a peter & M.J. Love story so im going to blend it hope you guys enjoy )

\- Aunt may's house-

It was the middle of the night that Peter was having one of the best rest that he has had in a long time. When all of the sudden Peter's cell phone begin to ring. Luckily Peter was able to get up and answer so it wouldn't wake Aunt may up as well not bothering to read the caller id to see who was calling him this late.

A sleepy Peter answer, "um hello.."

"Hey Tiger", a familiar voice and response that Peter knew too well.

This made him wake up a little more with a little anger in him as he got up .

"Why are you calling me this late at night, I have nothing to say to you and you definitely shouldn't have anything to say to me." Peter asks his former girlfriend. it was odd that she would be calling him.

"Tiger why you got to be like that? I was calling cause I miss you and want you back." Mj said while Peter sat in the living room and kept listening.

"You know how we have our moments/disagreements like what couple doesn't and this wasn't the first time me and you split, besides you know you miss being me so why not come back to me?" She ask him.

Peter really got real piss off from hearing that; One he remember during the last time he was dating her how she suddenly grew to be more cocky then confident when it came to their relationship (due to her knowing she is dating Spider-man), two she was the one who would start the fights about Peter needing to stop being Spiderman when he was getting seriously injure and just live a normal life which was becoming a strain to him (even his Aunt May wasn't okay with how she was treating him) but yet he would try to make peace with her cause he really wanted to try to make it work, now hearing her claim that he miss her like he was really that desperate and couldn't find no one else to date just made him feel worse knowing how he use to feel about his self.

With all that said Peter took a deep breath and went to respond to his former girlfriend saying, "Look Mary Jane, we are done as in finish as in no more. The last moments of us dating has made me feel miserable, especially how you broke up with me. It puts me in a very bad depression to where I was doubting myself as me and Spiderman both physically and emotionally. Recently that has now change for one I'm slowly building my self up back up, two Im actually getting to a better place in my life, and three which is the best part so do me a favor and delete my number from your phone and don't call me back." At the end his voice went from anger to confidence as Mj got angry and started to yell at him only for the call to cut off because Peter hung the phone up on her.

"Well on the bright side, It is no longer my responsibility to save her from a crazy super villain haha," He joke to his self.

-The next day-

The next day in the afternoon, Peter decided to spend some time and go and see Gwen. He was thankful to have some type of peace after his late talk with Mary Jane.

Peter answered with a joke, "I'm enjoying myself with you as well babe and it has been peaceful, no crazy super villains terrorizing New York, this must be our lucky day haha" peter placed a rose on her grave . Of course its not always a peaceful day when you are a super hero, for right at that moment Peter's spider-sense went off.

"Danger but where everything seems fine." as he ask the question out loud he turns just to see why his spider-sense went off, he saw for what could had be his new enemy base off her angry expression: "Mary Jane!?".

Mary Jane was quickly walking towards him with a piss off look on her face and spoke to them, "Now Peter do really think that you can just get rid of me that easily, you forget I know your secret…

Peter cut her off knowing that she wouldn't even try to use that against him, "but me and you both know you are not that going to reveal it cause you know my enemies will just target you to get to me. Besides, that's pretty low even for you!"

Mary Jane went on, "I'm quite aware of that but my point is that the fact that you told me meant that you have a lot of trust in me which you don't say that about a lot of girls in your life. I get you were angry last night, probably because you didn't get a good nights rest, but we were together for so long and surely you are not about to give all this up for this trash you are with now."

"Um excuse me what did you just call Gwen?" Peter asks her, hoping that she wouldn't try her again.

"Did I stutter... No and I don't have to repeat my self to you, me and you both know that I'm more of a woman for Peter then her "

Peter was not going to sit by and let M.j talk that way about Gwen "Look I told you on the phone it was over and I meant it, now you are just jealous because one guy doesn't want to be with you..." As he was about to go off on his former girlfriend, Something stops him , it was Kitty and she told him, "Petey I got this don't worry." as Peter simply nodded knowing that Mary Jane was about to get what's coming to her.

Kitty got up in her face and told her off saying, "You know I used to like you, despite the fact that Peter dump me for you. Yet I tolerated you because you meant a lot to Peter, but now you have completely changed into some stuck-up version of yourself with no care for others and only care about what you want when you want it. But the fact that you are trying to get Peter back after he told you what time it is and in front of my face, that just make you look desperate, disrespectful, and stupid so for that you deserve to be alone. I'm going to do what you should have done and that's be there for Peter and love him for who he is. This is not speaking out of cockiness, but out of confidence that when he was with you a lot of people said that he could do better and he has"

This really sets Mary Jane over the edge for the only comeback she had was to slap Kitty in the face really hard. Though he couldn't believe that M.j did what she just did, Peter didn't need his spider-sense to know that his ex girlfriend was about to be in real danger.

After that hard slap, Kitty snaps and jump on Mary Jane slamming her body on the ground. Peter had forgotten she been training with Logan since she was stronger than before as she then started to punch Mj in the face, but Peter pulls her off of her all he saw was that Mary Jane had a bloody nose, and she had a hard time getting up as ran away crying.

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN AND IT WILL BE ALOT WORSE IF YOU CONTINUE TO MESS WITH HIM AGAIN!" Kitty yells at her.

" calm down its over I think she got the message," Peter told her trying to calm her down, he wasn't used to seeing her this angry and no matter how angry he was at M.J he wasn't seeking violence on her.

Kitty attempts to calm down, but it wasn't working that well for she actually felt hate towards her. She officially has no respect for her, the fact that she slaps her out of nowhere when trying to have a civil conversation really made Mary Jane more likable.

"Let's just head home alright?" Peter ask her as she shook her head yes as they went home.

(Little did they know, a familiar black substance was hiding, watching the whole fight and plotting for revenge on Peter Parker as it was heading for M.J's direction)

-Aunt May's House-

After they made it home, Kitty went to his room with her head buried under the pillows crying for allowing her anger to get the best of her and the fact that Peter might not want to stay with her after the way she reacted.

To her surprise Peter came in and sat on the bed rubbing her back telling her it's okay.

Kitty looks up, wipes her tears away, and asks, "How can you not be mad at me, I could have beat her badly and it was immature of me to get into it with her?!"

Peter simply smile and told her how he felt about what happen, "I'm not mad because I know you, you're not the killer type and I'm pretty sure that even if I wasn't there you would have stopped. Another reason is that you actually fought over me which is something that SHE wouldn't have done so I appreciate that you care enough about me to do that beside she hit you first and like any of villain she needed to be taught a lesson.

"HAHAH only you know how to make me laugh when I'm not my best." Kitty said cheering up a little bit.

"If I couldn't what type of boyfriend would I be to you haha, I don't like seeing you sad it doesn't fit your bubbly personality and your not going to lose me so smile for me pleaseeee?" Peter asked playfully.

"Alright baby, I'm so lucky to have a great guy like you." Kitty said, giving him a small kiss to the lips.

"I'm lucky to have a great girl like you." Peter responded by kissing her back with led to them kissing each other some more.

During them kissing, Peter knew he could trust in Kitty and felt for the relationship to be fully better he needed to express his inner feelings that he been dealing with it.

"Kitty I think I'm ready to open up to you about how I been feeling over the past months," he tells her.

Kitty, with a smile on her face, gets up and sits on Peter's lap and tells him, "I'm glad that you're ready, and I'm ready to listen baby plus aunt May really likes you ".


	29. Spiderman: MjMania!

-Aunt May's House-

Peter holds Kitty's hands gently as he got his self prepare to talk to her about the depression he has gone through. He knew how tough it will be, but he also knew that he trust Kitty and loves her enough to open up about his feelings.

Peter then takes a deep breath and goes into explaining, "Over the past months, I haven't been truly myself mentally and emotionally. I have been thinking that I was giving great power, but have not lived up to the responsibility and because of that I lost Uncle Ben. Then there's the hurt that I keep feeling that it's because of me. I lost Gwen, if I just would have made to her faster she would have been alive now. Of course over time it didn't get better with me and M.j breaking up all over me being Spiderman."

He continues as he try's to fight back his tears with Kitty holding his hands tighter, "It's gotten to the point where I feel like since I became Spider-man, someone close to me dies or doesn't want me in their life. There are even times where I want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, that way I won't hurt others around me, yet I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could have saved them especially I would be disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility."

At this point of venting, Peter couldn't fight back his tears as he kept revealing what he has felt on the inside, "I truly felt I was alone and I hated that lonely feeling, but I felt that it was the best way to keep my friends and family away from me not having to deal with losing them. I know I still have Aunt May but I know she can't take care of me forever, I also know I have friends like Johnny but I'm pretty sure he couldn't relate to how I feel and the thought of The Fantastic 4 losing a member because of me was something I wouldn't be able to deal with. Ultimately, I would like a relationship with someone who could help me over come what I been dealing with but as my aunt told me, you can't be happy with someone if you aren't happy with yourself which i wasn't."

Kitty was beyond shock from hearing everything that just came out of Peter's mouth. She never had a clue he had these feelings inside since they had gone a long time without really talking to each other, but she also knew Peter would always joke around as Spiderman so it made him hard to read at times. Realizing that it was more than just the break up, Kitty curse herself for not checking up on him more as a good friend should do, even with him being with Mary Jane than that was not an excuse to not be there for him.

Kitty then spoke to a red-eyed Peter with a very sweet voice, "Petey I'm so so sorry that I didn't know about this sooner. Losing people you care about really does take a toll on a person not just a hero, and it sucks that a nice guy like you had to deal with all that by yourself."

She holds on to Peter's face in her hands to comfort him saying, "You don't have to go through anything alone, you got friends and family that truly care about you, most importantly you got me not just as a friend but as your girlfriend as well. You mean so much to me and I will be that girl that helps and supports you when you need me to."

Peter looked into her eyes and said, "I'm happy that you are back in my life, you really help put a smile on my face ever since we met back up which I truly appreciate it. I love you too Katherine Pryde".

Kitty gave him a look and responded playfully, "Um that Kitty to you Bug-Boy Hehe".

Peter laugh at that and joked back, "My bad, I mean Ms. Shadow-cat haha"

Kitty with a flirty look simply said, "Just kiss me my Spiderman"

After saying that they both leaned in and kiss each, as they kiss it grew more passionate with Kitty moaning softly while Peter squeeze butt gently. After a few mins they stop to catch their breath and held each-other as they thought about what happen today.

"You know Petey, I think we owe M.j an apologize for the way we acted." Kitty told Peter with a serious look on her face.

Peter shook his head in agreement," Funny I was sort of thinking the same thing like I wanted her to feel the hurt she cause me but that doesn't make me any better if I snoop down to her level, but I think we should wait a few days to let her cool off since you did kind of went off on her physically haha."

"Yeaaa about that, I'm also thinking because I need to keep control of my anger some and now that we are dating I think we need to start getting advice from log..." Kitty couldn't finish saying the full name without Peter interrupting her.

"NEGATIVE!" Peter shouted, knowing where she was going with the conversation!

"Why not, we both are close to him in a way and plus he had lived long enough to experience the stuff we have gone through". Kitty trying to convince him with an innocent tone.

Peter responds back, "And I have known him long enough to know that he will GUT ME (in Logan's voice) if he finds out we are dating again for I'm pretty sure he didn't like me leaving you for M.J like that."

"That was in the past baby, I'm sure he's not still holding that against you and I won't let him touch hurt you. Beside you already know he's going to find out and give us the "talk" anyways, so we might as well get that over with." Kitty said with comfort hoping to convince Peter to go along with for if anyway from a guy's point of view can help him it would be Wolverine "for he is The best there is and well we know the rest".

Peter knew she was right, despite the negatives about Logan he could always count on him when it came to serious stuff.

"Alright babe we will go talk to him but if charges at me, you better phase me away from his attack alright?" He asks her in joke.

She laughs at him, "Hehe I got you Petey."

With that, they head to bed together after a long day of revealing emotions and comfort.

-Mary Jane's Apartment -

After getting herself fixed up from the beating she got from Kitty, Mary Jane was laying down in her bed feeling upset and hurt about what happen today between her, Peter, and his girlfriend.

"I can't believe he let that tramp attack me like that and why did he seem so upset seeing me when I didn't do anything wrong?! Just because I want him to stop being Spiderman and take me back that gave him no right to snap at me the way he did!"

Little did she know, due to being blind by her anger, a black substance found its way into her house waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"GRRRR this is too much for me now, I should just sleep it off and hope for a better day tomorrow," M.J said as she force herself to sleep even though she still was upset about what happen. With M.J fast asleep, this gave the black substance a chance to take control of her as it started to attach its self to her feeding off the angry emotion she was feeling and soon was able to enter her mind. A small red crow was watching her through the window , the crow smirked when it saw the black substance latch onto Mary Jane.

\- M.J.'s Dream-

Suddenly, Mary Jane found herself waking up to somewhere that was not her room, it looked like being inside a sewer with dark cobwebs everywhere.

" _Well well look who decided to wake up_." said a voice. Mj looked around to see a shadow like figure who in a way had the same body form as her.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Mj asked.

" _You are in a place which you humans call their Mindscape. And, I am a Symbiote but have given myself the name Mania im from another world however on your im called Venom."_

As soon as she heard the word "Venom" she gasp as she remember her classmate Eddie Brock being under control by the black suit that made him become Venom who almost exposed Peter's secret identity and threaten her.

"What do you want from me? I'm fully aware of who you are and I don't want any part with you!" She told Venom out of fear.

" _Tsk Tsk, Why live with what happen in the past, since all I want to do is help you_ " Mania responded with an evil smile.

"What could I possibly need help with that you could actually help me with?" M.J asks feeling the anger she felt earlier.

Mania goes on to explain her purpose to her, " _Well it seems that we have a certain jealous side in common, for you see I too rejected by Peter Parker even though I was able to give him power and boldness while you could make him happy and made him feel like a man but still he cast us to the side. He chose spidergwen on my world who was my lover they destroyed me . So now I'm offering you my service to help get pay back."_

Mary Jane was shocked by what she heard, part of her could relate to how Mania got rejected and wanted payback, but the other part of her didn't want to physically hurt Peter even though he deserve to get hurt the same way she was.

" _Now dear, we are in your Mindscape so I can feel and hear your inner thoughts, I know your conflicted but don't you at least want to get payback on his new girlfriend for making you look weak, pathetic, and not worth Peter's time?_ " Mania was using M.J's blind anger to play mind games with her which seem to work for she really wanted to hurt Kitty more than Peter.

" _You know what, you have point. I would love nothing more to get Peter back and the best way to do that is, to beat the hell out of his no good for nothing girlfriend. Okay Venom I will take you on that deal, but I want to have control not you got it!?_ " M.j agreeing to work with Venom.

Mania then grew a more evil like smiling, knowing that she doesn't understand how once she gets her as a host, the longer she stays with her, the harder it will be for her to separate herself from her.

" _But of course, my dear, you know I believe this is the start of a beautiful bonding_ " Mania said as her shadow figure form started to cover her body, giving her a new costume for the birth of Symbiote Mary Jane was born!.


	30. Spiderman: Best at What he does

-At the X-mansion-

Peter and Kitty had arrived a the X mansion current base to the X men , however most of the X men have either been killed or captured so right now the X men are Logan,Kitty,Ice man , night crawler and colossus .

"I still can't believe you talked me into talking to him." Peter told Kitty as they were at the X-Mansion getting ready to talk to Logan.

They both had agreed that getting advice from Logan would not only help Peter but their relationship as well, but Peter still felt uneasy about revealing that he and Kitty were back together since he had left her the last time for Mary Jane and knew that it had hurt her.

Kitty held his hand tightly and told him, "Petey, don't worry like I said I will make sure nothing happens to you beside I'm pretty sure he's not going to be mad but we won't know unless you try." She wasn't sure if he was really scared or still was dealing with trusting others.

Peter believes her yet he couldn't understand why it seem so difficult for him to talk to Mr. Best there is? All he knew was that if he wanted to officially get over his negative side, he is going to have to learn to at least open up to the closest people in his life. Out of all people did he really need to talk Logan?

"I'm ready, hopefully this doesn't backfire on me," Peter said as Kitty phrase through the front door entering the mansion.

As soon as they enter, they ran into a familiar ice face who happen to slide towards them.

"PETER AND KITTY MY TWO FAVORITE CHILL BUDDIES!", said Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

"Hey Ice boy," Kitty joked while Peter reply with a "Hey Bobby".

Peter felt guilty that he hasn't talked to Bobby like he hasn't talked to Kitty, for he was another close person in his life that he push away. At that moment Peter realizes that he needs to make things right between them, like what better way to start opening up, then to his friend ( _more like a brother)._

"Say Kitty could you go head and find Logan, I want to talk to Bobby about something personal." Peter said in a low voice to his girlfriend.

Kitty looks at him at first concern, but nods her head understanding and walked away to give Peter and Bobby some space.

"Yo Pete what's wrong, you don't see like yourself. Lately you haven't acted like yourself, everything cool haha get it because I'm got cooling powers." Bobby ask in concern but also in a joking matter. He notices that Peter didn't seem to have much to say, especially when he came to help Kitty pack her stuff like he was in his own world.

"Ha-ha... Listen, I'm so sorry I haven't reached out to you as I should. You see a lot has happen in my life and I just felt like I should just be to myself, but I am starting to realize that I'm not alone and I should do better in reaching out to the ones who are close in my life to help pick me up when I'm down. What I'm hoping is that I didn't mess up our friendship because you are like a brother to me, you know." Peter told Bobby in a very serious tone.

Bobby just look at Peter soaking all that he heard and responded by saying, "Dude you need to "chill" haha we pretty much are brothers and we all go through some hardship, but you don't have to deal with any of it by yourself, not only do you have me, you have Kitty in your life which by the way it's about time you 2 got back together considering whats goi on with the Xmen at the moment"

Peter gave a shocked look and ask, "How did you know?" they didn't start dating until after she had officially moved in so it was strange how he already figure out.

Bobby answered with a smirk on his face, "You surely didn't deny it just then and plus with her being your roommate it was going to happen eventually."

Peter then laugh and reply, "Dang you got me hahaha, I wonder how obvious it will be to the others."

"Yea I'm pretty sure they will catch on pretty fast haha, so why you have to talk to Logan?" Bobby asked him.

Peter tells him, "Well Kitty thought it would be a good idea, talking to him consider he has dealt with worst stuff, then I have over the years as well as letting him know about me and her."

Bobby nodded his head and said, "Well Logan is the go to guy when it comes to stuff like that so I hope it works out, and Peter always remember if anything you can talk to me. Got it web head?"

"I got ya, thanks Bobby" They then hug it out.

-Training room-

Peter makes it to the training room to find Logan talking to Kitty, he takes a deep breath and walks towards them.

"Hey Log…." of course Peter didn't get a chance to finish for out of nowhere Logan jump to him with his crawls already at his face.

"Look here bub, Kitty already told me about the you being all lovely over each other again. The only reason I haven't gut you for hurting her last time was because I know how you are when it comes to the red-head, but if you do that crap again and hurt Kitty again next time it won't end pretty for you got it!?"

Peter gulped and responded, "Yes sir! It won't happen again sir!"

"Good. Now that we got that out of way, let's go somewhere private and talk about what you been dealing with." Logan said to Peter and Kitty who nodded while going to his room to talk.

Once they went into his room and got settled, Peter went to explain to Logan all he had dealt with while Kitty held his hand tightly. Peter basically told him how his depression at times made him not want to continue being Spiderman as well as having trouble asking for help due to fear of losing others. Logan, as he listens to what he said, was shocked that he didn't even know he was feeling that way considering how well Peter was good at hiding his true emotions.

"Bub I know you haven't had an easy life and from what you have told me I can see how it has gotten tougher, but l also know that the taking the loner path is not going to help either. I will even admit at times I found myself in a place where I thought I could handle issues on my own but at times I realize that sometimes I need help otherwise I would have been in a lot of trouble. So the main point is you got people in your life that care for you and want to help you, but you have to find it in yourself to want to receive help and you can't let the past overtake you for only you can make your future brighter." Logan tells Peter in a serious tone.

Peter took all that in and he knew he was right for if anyone knew about the danger of being a loner is Logan and he doesn't have to feel lonely for he has people like Kitty in his life to lift his spirit up if he needs it. He looks back at Logan and said, "Your definitely right Logan and I appreciate the advice, it made not be an easy recovery but I'm willing to open up more."

Logan, showing a little smile, said to him, "That's what I'm here for bub and you can come to me about anything since I'm the…"

"WE GET IT!" Peter said with sarcasm, but starts to regret it when Logan crawls got in face as he tells him, "Don't interrupt me, for I'm the best there is at what I do." After saying his famous catchphrase, he turns to Kitty to comfort her about her action at red-head.

"As for you, I get that the red-head put her hands on you, but from what you had told me you didn't have to beat her up that badly. I made not like that woman's new attitude, but you still should apologize for hurting her like that." Logan said to Kitty who shakes her head in agreement.

"I know I need to, I just still can't believe she did that." Kitty said as Peter went to say, "She gets one role in a new play, that's coming out and she became a whole different pretty much not to mention at the time she was dating Spider-man.

"Whatever the reason for being like that at least try to make it right, y'all both are more mature than that." Logan commands them even though little of him felt like she deserve the beating she got.

"We will." they both said as they said there good-bye and headed home.

-Hour later-

Peter decided to swing home so Kitty was holding onto him. They both felt better after talking to Logan and chatting with their mutant friends. On their way home, Peter and Kitty heard an alarm go off and saw that Scorpion was trying to rob a bank.

Kitty then looked at Peter and ask, "Is it okay if I fight him with you?" she asked, wanting to respect Peter decision about working together. She was surprised however by his answer when Peter tells her, "Babe as of today, you don't have to ask me that question cause we are back being partners, if I'm going to overcome my fears of losing someone this is one of the ways to overcome it."

Kitty with a huge smile yelling "YAY" as she kisses his cheek. Peter then went to an alley and drop her off so she can change into her shadow cat costume as he goes ahead to stop Scorpion from hurting anyone.

As she was changing she was unaware of a certain presence coming towards her due to her excitement. That presence was fully aware of Kitty's phase ability so she was waiting for the right moment to strike. "I'm glad Peter is starting to trust me being his partner again." Kitty said to herself as she quickly got her costume on.

"awwww but to bad your days of being his partner and lover will end once he sees how much of a real woman I have become." an unknown voice said to Kitty. She didn't have time to turn to see who said it, since she gets punched in the face real hard to where it knock her out.

Spiderman on the other hand was to busy fighting Scorpion to realize what was going on with Kitty.

"She taking a long time to change, I hope she's not trying to put on a whole new make up knowing how girls are." Spidey thought to himself as he avoided Gargan's tail attacks.

"STAND STILL BUG BOY" Gargan aka Scorpion yelled at him only for Spiderman to catch his tail and starting swinging him around.

"Around around he goes where he will fly no ones know," Spidey joked, feeling the fun that he hadn't felt since his depression.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID WALL CRAWLER" Scorpion again yelling at him but was becoming dizzy.

"Alright, you ask for it and the rides stops here," Spidey said as he let go of him, sending him crashing into a brick wall knocking him out to where he was able to web him up.

After he watches the police lock Gargan up, he looked around noticing that Kitty never shown up, feeling concern, he swings by the alley he left her at and notice no one was there.

"KITTY KITTY, SHADOWCAT?! O god, where could she be?" He asks as he shot a web line to start searching for her. A red crow lands and watches Peter smirking .


	31. Spidermania

It has been hours since Kitty's disappearance, Peter searched high and low to find her but to no avail. He figures that she might just have gone home, but that would be unlike her to ask to help and then just go and disappear like that. Regardless, he switches out of his costume and made his way home thinking that he might find her as Peter Parker.

"Hey Tiger", said a voice Peter knew all too well as he turn around to see Mary Jane standing behind him. Yet something was off, she seems to have more curves and her boobs gotten bigger. Pretty much she looked great in his eyes, maybe too great. As she walks towards him, he thought about how he and Kitty was going to apologize to her when things cool down. As much as he needs to search for Kitty, Peter thinks he has enough time to kill two birds and one stone.

"Um hey M.j, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I wanted to say that I was so…" Peter was then cut off as she raise her hand up to stop him from finishing.

"It's okay Tiger, we both have said and did things that we probably regret, but I'm the one who should really be apologizing." She said to him as he continues looking at her with confusion.

"The truth is, I understand now where you were coming from about the way I have acted towards you. Honestly, I was just jealous of your time as Spider-man" M.j told him.

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Peter question her as she started walking towards him.

"You see, I know you have a responsibiliy of protecting the good people in New York, which means you put your life in danger every day, but it had gotten to the point where I felt you never have time for me and that's when I started getting jealous and started wanting you to stop being Spider-man, but I have thought about it and I have acted a complete B**** to you and you didn't deserve that." M.j now had her arms wrapped around his neck as she continued with Peter being nervous 10 times over.

"I realize that I miss you and still in love with you, so even if it means you will still continue being Spider-man.. I'm willing to make the sacrifice of staying right at your side, knowing that you would still be mine." She tells him as she looks in his eyes.

Peter was too stunned to even reply, for the girl he was in love with was willing to stop complaining about his hero's life and strangely looks greater than ever for some strange reason ask him to take her back. But then he remembers his current girlfriend Kitty. Not just the part that she is still missing but that she accepts him for both Peter and Spider-man plus she was there for him at one of his lowest points of his life, but most of all he loves her and want Kitty more than Mary Jane now.

Peter then gently pushes her back and tells her, "I'm sorry, but you're too late M.j, I would like for us to at least try to stay friends but my heart belongs to Kitty, who by the way has gone missing so I need to try to figure out where she is.

Mary Jane was shocked by this for she thought changing for him would bring him back to her and not go for Kitty, her head went down as she talked in a low voice and ask, "Is she really worth it? You rather choose her over me?"

"Again I'm sorry M.j but that's the choice I made and I hate to leave on this note, but I really need to go," Peter said as he starts to walk off.

"If I can't have you no one will" a voice sounding like M.j but more sinister side.

Peter was shocked by the way her voice change and as soon as he turns around, he was smack right into a building. As he started to recover, what he saw frightened him, for he sees is Mary Jane cover in black and transform into a symbiote version of her.

"Well Tiger, do you like my new look now?", she asked with an evil smile. Peter then realizes why his spider-sense wouldn't go off to let him know that he was in danger. The suit has the great ability to block his spider-sense making it hard for him to sense where the suit is at or whoever is wearing it.

"Mary Jane you can't let that suit take over you, you have to fight it!" Peter pleads, knowing what it did to not just him but to Eddie Brock as well.

"You abandon this suit just like you abandon me, if anything we have more things in common to separate now," Mania said as she charges at Peter only for him to dodge her attack.

"I don't want to fight you M.j, please stop this," Peter pleaded again, but only got a sinister laugh from her in return.

"HAHAHA oh but I'm pretty sure you're going to have to or you won't see your pathetic girlfriend again." Mania tells Peter.

It finally click that M.J had something to do with Kitty being missing, which starts to put fear in his mind of what she could have done to her.

"Where is she? TELL ME NOW!" Peter demands as his rage started to build up inside of him.

Mania notices his anger rising, allowing Venom to mess with his head, "Aww Tiger I would have thought you would be smarter than that, you should have known when you saw me that I looked different for a reason but oh wait that's right your spider-sense can't sense the danger of this suit. As far as your girlfriend goes why bother trying to look for her when it took you this long to figure out why she disappear? Face it Tiger you might as well take me back because you're not man enough to take care of her and that will be the next special person in your life that you FAILED to protect. Does Gwen Stacey ring a bell?"

The last question sets Peter off as he tries to attack Mania while being blinded by his anger thus allowing her to dodge most of his attacks to find an opening and punch Peter real hard in the stomach and then slamming him to the ground, stunning him.

She then bent down and whisper in Peter's ear, "Wow Tiger if you sucked this badly I'm glad I didn't fight you in the bedroom, oh well until next time unless Kitty is still living by that time hahahahaha," and with that she shot a web line and swung away leaving Peter on the ground to recover.

*cough cough cough* "Man I can't believe I let her get to me like that, that suit definitely got a hold on her but I know the real M.j is still in there. I have to find her, but I'm not going to do this on my own, the stakes are too high for me to not only lose M.J but Kitty too, and I know just the right people to ask." Peter talks to himself as went to an alley and change into his costume and made a call. The red crow landed and turned into a little girl with long red hair , the girl giggles.

-X-mansion -2 hours later-

"So once we find the red-head, we will find Kitty. Sounds simple enough beside getting that darn suit off her." Logan told Peter.

Peter had decided to go to the X-mansion to enlist the help of Logan (for his ability to smell Kitty's scent) and Bobby aka Iceman to find Kitty. As he tells them what happen and how he will be hard to find Kitty alone, he also tells them how his father and his partner who happens was his former friend Eddie's father created the suit.

"It will be hard getting the suit off of her, but until I can find another way to do it, we can't hold back, I don't think she has worn the suit that long so there still a chance" Peter tells them.

"You sure, because the "using Gwen's death" against you seem a bit much for the suit to make her said that. I mean, doesn't the suit just make you able to say and do things without feeling regret? Just curious of what you have told me from your experience," Bobby asks Peter.

"Since I was the first to wear it, it mainly made me feel good as it increases my abilities. I felt like I could do anything without worrying about how my actions would affect people to the point where the suit was really getting a hold of me, but lucky I was able to get it off thanks to the loud church bell sound because it would have been hard to get it off without it since I had it on for a while. I just hope it hasn't been on M.J too long to the point where it would almost be impossible to get it off." Peter explained to Bobby which gave him fears of what that suit could do to him.

"We will do what we need to do, until then we need to get some rest but not a long one since we are getting Kitty back as soon as possible." Logan said as he got up and went to get some rest.

Bobby got up his self, "He's right Pete, we should rest up knowing how he's going to wake us up in the middle of our sleep. Personally, I rather not try to find her at night and just get my cool sleep on but it will help keep any innocent people from getting hurt."

"Yeah your right, cause I have a feeling that this will be a fight that we are going to need our full strength if we going to save my current girlfriend and ex-girlfriends since I guessing the suit is consider an ex." Pete joked which got a laugh out of Bobby.

"Oh snap did Peter just told a joke, man it seems like forever since you said one," Bobby said smiling.

"Ha-ha lets just say the old Peter Parker aka Spider-man is returning and maybe more annoying than ever." Peter said, smiling back feeling good that he's not the depressing version of his self anymore.

"Man on second though, maybe sad Peter Parker was better haha jk but its good seeing your confidence coming back bro. Have a good quick nap." Bobby said as he went to his room.

"Thanks bro and you 2." Peter said as he headed to his room that he would sleep when he stayed with the X-men at one point.

\- Former doc ock base -

Mary Jane, aka Mania, was sitting watching Kitty making sure she doesn't try anything funny like escaping.

" _You have done well my dear, not only successfully kidnapping this trash, but you manage to get under Parker's skin and that will help us as we kill him._ " Mania speaking to Mary Jane in her mind.

M.j jump from that though and responded, "Kill?! I never agree to kill him! You said you would help me get payback so we kidnapped her, hoping Peter would be back with me, even though that's not the case I still don't want to kill them."

" _Hahahahaha, do you honestly think I care if you and Parker reunite, no this plan is about me getting revenge!? Like you he rejected me and separated me from Gwen so what better way to get true vengeance than to hurt the one he loves the most and then getting rid of him once and for all!_ " Mania said revealing its plan to her.

M.J couldn't believe how the suit tricked her, she was too busy wanting to hurt Peter that she didn't think of the consequence of letting the suit take control of her. She didn't want this to go to any more further for she try to get the suit off her.

" _Um yeah I can feel and listen to your thoughts so its best to let you know once I'm part of you I'm not that easy to get rid of_." Mania said in a sinister tone as he switches on her costume while M.j scream for help but to no avail.

While this was happening, Kitty woke up from hearing M.J screaming and saw the suit taking over, she quickly phrase herself out of the webbing and hit her X-watch to send an S.O.S to the X-Mansion so they can find her but…"

"So I see you are awake, this host did not have the guts to finish the job, but I will make sure that I do it for her," a fully Mania looks at Kitty with an evil smile preparing to attack.

As Kitty prepares to defend herself until help come she thought to herself, "Petey…. Logan… please hurry."

-X-Mansion -Midnight-

"Bub get up Kitty mange to send us S.O.S of her location, Lets do this!" Wolverine, along side Iceman, woke Peter up with Peter getting up nodding. " X men suit up!" Wolverine said .

He is now ready for what's to come.


	32. Spiderman: Wolvermania

id:12402837

\- Brooklyn-

It's the middle of the night as most of the citizens are either asleep or in their homes having a peaceful night. Well that's not the case for 3 superheroes on a mission to save a sweet innocent girl from a crazy Mania. Spider-man, who is swinging from buildings back wearing his original red & blue suit, is determined to rescue his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane from the hands of his crazy ex alien suit Mania. Iceman, who is traveling by his ice powers, whom he consider a brother to Spider-man is helping save one of his close friends Kitty. Lastly, you have Wolverine, who is traveling by his motorcycle, who is like a friend/mentor to Spider-man and Iceman, and who is in a foul mood because Kitty is kidnapped so he is ready to gut whoever he has to do to rescue her for he is the best at what he does, and what he does is not always nice.

"So we all remember the plan right?" Wolverine asks the two through his communicator.

"Yes operation save the people I care about from Mania "Spider-man said as kept swinging.

"I thought this was operation save Peter's current girlfriend from his crazy ex's," Iceman joked.

"You know Ice boy I really don't call Mania an ex... I mean, for one she was too demanding for a nonhuman being and to think of how awkward the sex would have been," Peter joked back with Wolverine and Iceman thinking about the thought with disgust looks on their faces.

"Oh Jesus, why would you even put that crap in my head and the fact that it's not a... I need a damn a beer." Wolverine said with his eyes wide open still trying to focus on driving.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA oh man that was a good one web head even though it was a disturbing though, seems like the old annoying, funny Spider-man is definitely coming back." Iceman laughs but smiles at the fact that his brother is returning to his old self.

Spider-man smiled underneath his mask and responded, "Yeah I guess you can say the Ultimate Spider-man is back with a lot more dirty jokes about..."

"*snikt* If you finish or say anything dirty about you and that suit I will jump out of this motorcycle, gut you, and then go on to rescue Kitty with Bobby. Compendia?" Wolverine cut them off with the sound of his claws through the communicators.

Spidey and Iceman weren't sure if he was serious or joking so they both just said, "Yes Sir!"

"Good... nice to have you bad kid." Logan said quietly where they barely heard him knowing that Peter had a rough life and though he is annoying at times, he knows that he is a good kid and he was glad that he's back to being his usual self and not the depress version of his self.

Peter heard a bit of what he said and was stunned that Logan would say that, but decided to take at that moment for him know it will not often that he shows his soft side. Deep down though he knew the reason for being back to his old self was because 1. It was a cope mechanism to help him not be afraid of failing the people he care for and the citizens of New York like he fail his Uncle Ben and Gwen. 2. In this case he was afraid of what could happen to Kitty ( _second important person in his life after Aunt May_ ) and he couldn't fight Mania with fear if he wants to save Kitty and M.j. Yes, he was disappointed with how things ended between the two and that she used the suit to try to hurt him, but at the end of the day little of him still care for her and he knows it the suit making he say and do the things she doing. Hopefully they could try to patch things out and be friends once this is over as they were almost near the school that Pete and M.j go to for that is the location that the S.O.S came from.

-Elsewhere-Brookelyn-

Kitty was fighting for her life after witnessing the suit taking control over M.j and decided to finish the job that she couldn't do and that was ending the life of Peter's current lover.

"Now my dear, where were we?" Mania asks as she went to pounce on Kitty with her dodging the attack.

"M.J you have to fight that thing!" Kitty yells trying to get M.j to fight off the suit, but nothing has worked so far as she still found herself dodging Mania's attacks.

"Face it Kitty Cat, unlike Peter she is not strong enough to break away from me, so unless you have a plan on beating me then you pretty much dead hahahah." Mania speaking nearing having full control.

Kitty went for some punch and kicks, but since She-venom knew how to defend herself as well as having her own Spider-senses it made it harder for Kitty to actually hurt her. She-venom grabs her leg and swung her through the wall with full force. Normally Kitty would have just phrased herself through wall to avoid getting hurt, but due to her being tired and in pain it was hard for her to focus on her powers thus feeling the full effect of being slam on the wall.

"*Cough cough* pete... I'm sorry..." was the only words that could escape her mouth as she felt herself exhausted from that last move.

Mania grabs her face as she prepares to end her life, causing more pain to Peter's heart.

"Once I finish you, I will get my revenge by killing Peter along with his friends one by one. Say good night!" Maina claims as she was about to launch a fatal attack on her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" said a loud voice as Mania turns around to see who it came from, only to find herself being kicked in the stomach by a slingshot launching Spider-man (the move he does in the original trilogy movies where he shoots two webs at a pole and slingshot his self in midair) sending her straight through the wall dropping Kitty in the process.

Kitty looks up to see her current boyfriend Peter rushing towards her and holding her in his arms along with Bobby & Logan.

"Pete... you came.. with Bobby and Logan.." She was able to say as she felt her self passing out.

"Of course, I would make a bad boyfriend if didn't rescue the Kitty that I love." Spidey calm said happy that he made it time to save her.

Before she passes out Kitty was able to get out her last words, "Mary Jane... she tries to fight the suit, but it has overtaken her... still a chance to save her... be careful and love you..."

"I love you 2 Kitty, you deserve some rest." Spidey said as he picks her looking at Ice-man.

"Sorry new plan you're going to have to play babysit for her while me and Wolfe save M.j" He told him.

"WHAT why do I have to... *snikt* umm never mind you two go head and I will make sure Kitty is okay." Bobby was going to question Peter's decision, but when Logan pulls his claws out he didn't hesitate to change his mind as he gently took Kitty from Peter.

"Alright Logan, you ready for another Spidey/Wolverine team up?" He asks Wolverine with a confident smile now that Kitty is no longer in danger.

Wolverine looks back at him with the same confident smile pulling his claws out, "Bub I was born ready, not the team up part, but to fight that thing."

"Awww so hard to get, you do the fighting and I do most of the talking?," Spidey asks.

"Might as well since we are trying to get the redhead out of there." Wolverine responded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WILL ALL FALL UNDER MY FEET!" Mania says having enough of them bantering and charges at them.

"Oh snap here she comes!" Spidey yell.

"MOVE!" Wolverine yells back as he pushes Spidey out-of-the-way with Mania attacking him with her claws only to be reversed by Wolverine kicking her off of him.

She jumps back up only to see both Spider-man and Wolverine came at her with a series of punches and kicking.

"Mania lets her go, she had nothing to do with it." Spidey demanded as he kept his series of kicking as Wolverine kept his series of punches.

Mania was having a hard time blocking their attacks thanks to how fast they both were together. The suit curse herself for not having a stronger host to take these two on. "Maybe you should have thought about that when you decided to abandon me like you did her." Mania responded as she was able to kick Wolverine to the side to go one on one with her former host.

Peter knew then that she was just playing mind games to catch him off guard, but he prepared his self against that and kept his focus.

"Um honey you know that's a lie, you don't know nothing about me and M.J's relationship what we actually had been through." He told her, going for a jump kick managing to kick her real hard.

"Have you forgotten that I can through people's mind once I bond with them, I have seen how hurt she was when you decided to date Kitty after her and the way you treated her after later on. You were no better than she was." Mania said able to get a hit on Spider-man's arm.

"Is this about that Mary-Plain thing? Cause seriously that was just a joke about how she decided to act all popular and didn't even care about my feelings. Yet I mature up and went to apologize to her only to find out that you was bonded to her." Spidey responded punching her face multiple times causing her to jump back.

"Last I check she apologize to you as well and wanted to make things right with you by being back with you. Yet you hurt just like you hurt me. Yet again, I guess you should know about hurting people since you let Gwen die..*BAM*" Mania tries to mess with Peter on a personal level only to receive a strong kick by Peter his self.

"Yeah, that worked last time not going to happen the second time. Your right, I did hurt Gwen as well as M.j, but at the end of the day I said I was sorry and that's all I can do. I know somewhere up there Gwen is looking down not blaming me for what happen just like I know that somewhere in your Mary Jane understands where I was coming from. You know I was at my low point recently due to me feeling like the people around me would be hurt because of me, but lately I had been reminded that I am human for I'm not perfect and yes there will be times that I hurt people but not intentionally. The most important part out of all of this is that I'm no longer alone, not as long as I look to my friends for support to help overcome my obstacles." Spider-man told She-Venom as she was trying to recover only for a smirk to form underneath his mask.

"*smirks* Isn't that about right gang?" he asks as Mania look at him with confusion.

"What are you.." Mania was about to ask what he meant until...

"THAT'S RIGHT!" all of a sudden, Mania saw Iceman hovering over her as he freeze her legs, follow by an uppercut by Kitty, who was halfway recover who then phrase herself and Mania in the stomach, and then finishing with Wolverine running towards Spider-man only for Spidey to grab his arm swinging and throwing him with full force at Mania that cause Logan to go through the suit and get Mary-Jane from out of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mania cried as her suit form took off.

"Oh no you don't bub, I still got to gut the living alien out of you." Wolverine yelled going after it as Peter, Bobby, and Kitty stayed to check on Mary Jane, who didn't look too good since being with the suit for a while but was still breathing.

Peter was happy that his backup plan worked, which was for when they save Kitty to let her know to phrase the suit so one of us can go through and save Mary Jane which Mania wouldn't sees it coming

"She's resting, removing yourself from the suit will make your body feel weak depending on how long you wear it." Peter told them as he checks to make sure she was okay. After he made sure she was okay, Kitty gave him a huge hug as he held her back. "Are you okay babe?" He ask her.

She then lifted his mask up to his nose and kiss him with passion as Bobby look on making gross face at them. "Yes Petey now that you are here."

"I hope I don't ever have experience being attached to it, I mean can you picture a Symbiote version of me?" Bobby said as he thought of a dark ice version of his self.

Kitty responded as she held on to Peter, "I wonder if I wore the suit would it give me extra abilities beside just being able to go through objects, then again I don't want to know."

Just then Peter's eyes went wide open and he looked around and asks, "Where's Logan?" As they all 3 realize that he hasn't come back, Peter's spider-sense went off as he saw two cars thrown towards them. "BOBBY!" He yells at him as Bobby turn and was able to make an ice shield just in time to stop the cars from hitting them.

"Where on earth did those come from?" Kitty question as Bobby went to pick up Mary Jane.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all heard a loud roar and was afraid of where the sound came from but they went out on the main road to find what they feel is one of the most scariest things they have ever seen.

"Oh no.." were the only words that escape of Peter's mouth as he was frozen by the dark figure in front of them.

"GRRR Finally.. I'm the biggest guy at the bar! RAAAAAAAAA!" This scary voice came from their friend Wolverine, but this time he has bonded with the suit aka WolverMania.

"We have to get out of here now!" Spider-man told Iceman.

"Are you crazy, we can't just leave him like this." Iceman shot back though he wasn't too sure if they could beat Logan in this state.

"You know we can't just fight him like this we are in no condition and taking him out the suit is way out of the question because of Logan's stubbornness plus M.J will get hit in the crossover!" Spider-man yells back

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA *SNIPT*" The angry WolverMania pull his huge crawls out and went to gut the young heroes, causing them to dodge him in different directions.

"Pete's right, we have to get out of here," Kitty said as she was holding on Spidey by his neck now still tired from the last battle.

"Damn it, fine, I will take M.J back to the professor to get check out you guys get out of here and meet at the mansion later." Iceman told him as he froze WolverMania the best he could and retreated along with Spidey & Kitty with their minds concern of what will happen once Logan gets out of that frozen state.

-Aunt May's House-

"I can't believe I let that happen to him," Peter said as they sat on the bed thinking about what happen up until now.

"Petey is wasn't your fault, no one thought that things would turn out the way it did." Kitty said as she wraps her arms around his waist and lean her head on her shoulder.

Peter knew that it wasn't their fault, but he did feel responsible since he did ask Logan for help even though he would have tried to save Kitty regardless since he protective like that.

"I know, I just never would have thought the suit would get on M.J now it's on Logan and my god it looks worse than it did on Eddie."He said as he thought about how Logan appearance was different being bonded with the Mania suit (see web of shadows Symbiote Wolverine if you want to know how it look)

Kitty was also scared of Logan's new appearance as well as the fact that he didn't seem like his self, the only thing that's really calming her down is being with the love of her life.

"Well if anything you not only save Mary Jane's life, but you save me too," She looks into his eyes and smile.

He smiles back saying, "There's no way I was going to lose you again. I love you much Kitty as you really help bringing me out of the darkness that I was in."

"I love you so much to Petey, and like I told you I will always be here for you." She told him as they kiss each other softly which became more passionate as they both thought of how they almost lost each other. Kitty begins to take off Peter's shirt as he stops her and ask, "Are you ready for this we don't have to if you aren't?"

She answer, "Petey I trust you with my whole life literally, I am ready for this." With that, Pete took his shirt off as Kitty tells her off as she got on top of him for the first time they will make love together.

The little girl stands outside the house " Soon the time will come " the girl says smirking before fading away.


	33. Big trouble in little hell's kitchen

\- Pym Industiries -

As Peter and Kitty try to enjoy their special night together, other events were taking place. Iceman made it back to the X-mansion with Mary Jane safely, but he felt his self getting really tired. He tries to keep his self up to get M.J medical help however with Beast in Jail they turn to Hank Pym

Bobby snuck into the lab, being undetected, and caught Hank still up working in the lab.

"Hank I'm in need of your healing service!" Bobby shouts at him getting his attention as he lays M.j on one of the beds catching Hank by surprise.

Hank quickly gets up to see what was wrong with Bobby. What he ends up seeing shocks him as he yells back "What on earth?!" after seeing a red-head woman who had a mark on her like something peel off her skin.

After catching his breath, Bobby gave Hank the rundown on what happens today concerning the symbiote bonding with Mary Jane and now Logan. When Hank suggests that they should report to the professor, who was taking care of a personal matter outside the mansion, Bobby asks out of respect for Peter that he would like for the issue about Logan's situation kept on the low until Peter and Kitty come by later to the mansion. He expects that the two of them coming now won't happen until around morning time since its way past midnight. Hank than process everything Bobby had told him and agree to keep the incident to his self for now.

"I wish i could help with Logan's disappearance. But i cant but i can help your friend here i have some gear from my antman days here. But watch out Mania is similair to Venom " Hank warns Bobby who nods his head like he was about to fall asleep. He still didn't get enough sleep from his nap earlier.

"Bobby why don't you get some rest, I surely doubt that you will be much help as I start doing treatment on this young woman and since you had a busy night so far." Hank offer as Bobby continue to try keep his self awake.

"You sure... I can keep you chill if you need me to." Bobby asks in a sleepy tone as he falls asleep laying his head on the bed that M.j was laying on.

"I could have used his ice abilities to good use considering it gets hot down here sometimes, but oh well he needs to sleep anyways." Hank said to his self as he picks up Bobby and laid his body on another bed in the room.

He was planing on getting some sleep, his self, but he knew getting this girl better was more important as he feels the lack of sleep would be worth it.

\- Hells Kitchen- Luke cage's bar-

"I have to admit... this stuff feels good." Logan aka WolverMania claim as he travels across the rooftops. His agility and strength has increased thanks to the Venom suit. Logan was easily influenced by the power it gave him since it was his first bonding with the suit and because the suit feeds from angry emotion which Logan has a lot built up. He stops to see one of the bars he would usually visit and decides to make a grand entrance.

WolverMania smashed his way through the front door yelling, "Guess who? Mr. Best at what I do has arrive so let's get this party rolling!" scaring the few people who were in the bar. He walks over to the bartender and grabs him before he tries to escape.

"Where exactly are you going bub?" he question with an evil smile as he pops his now huge claws at him. "You haven't served me my BEER YET!" he roars at him wanting to hurt the bartender really bad for no reason. Out of no where, he senses a table being hurled at him and use his free claw to destroy it before getting hit by it.

"Alright, whose asking for me to gut them to pieces?!" WolverMania questions as he turns to see who would be his first victim but was not expecting who he saw.

"Logan is that you? You look like hell." said the voice of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, who came out the bathroom to see what was going on, someone Logan knew way too well. Sabertooth notice it was Logan base of his claws, but didn't understand why he looks more of like a monster now.

As soon as WolverMania saw him, the suit figure this would be a nice warm up to test out its new host in combat as its notice, while going through Logan's memories, that Logan and Victor have history. So it started showing visions in Logan's head on how much he hates Sabertooth and thus making Logan get extremely angry as he throws the bartender at Victor, who catches him and gets the bartender out of the building.

"Finally, I have given the motivation to kill you brotherhood trash!" WolverMania yells as he prepares his claws for some brutal action.

Sabertooth actually found his self shock by his rival choice of words, but wasn't going to back down from a fight because of a threat like that. "You don't say?" he asks as he ran to attack him.

"I don't know why you look like the way you do, but what I do know that this is my rare relax time, and out of all people YOU just had to mess it up. Now I get to take my anger out on you Logan!" Sabertooth yells as he attacks WolverMania only for WolferMania to spear him into the ground. WolverMania went to scratch him while he was on top of him, but Sabertooth dodges the attack and scratch him along with kicking WolverMania off of him. To his surprise, the mark that he left on Logan disappear and he punched all ways to another table. WolverMania then quickly went to jump on him as which Sabertooth barely gets out-of-the-way.

"I have been wanting to kill you a long time ago!" WolferMania claims due to the strong influence of the suit and starts clawing at Sabertooth with his quick attacks.

"You might be faster and tougher than before, but there's no way I'm letting you take me down without a fight. Of course you should know that Logan." Sabertooth claims as he goes for punches and kicks with WolverMania returning the attacks with his claws but in more painful blows for a while. At this point, Sabertooth tries to focus more on blocking and going for counter attacks, but WolverMania wasn't making it easy for him to handle blocking attacks especially now that his claws are sharper than before.

"Come on, I can do this all night." Sabertooth bluffs, which makes an evil smirk form on WolverMania face as he grabs Sabertooth's face and slam him across the next room in the bar.

"Okay... that hurt... man where is the crew... when you need them?" Sabertooth asks his self as he tries to get up only for his face to get slammed to the ground by WolferMania's fist.

"Even without this new upgrade I was always better than you Victor. Now I should put you out of your misery." WolverMania said getting ready for the last blow.

At that moment he heard police sirens from a distance and was about to leave until he notice Sabertooth trying to get up again. The Mania suit influence Logan to make an example of Sabertooth and goes over to him and stabs his left harm with one of his claws slowly and painfully. He then made his escape by going through the roof and roar in victory as he search for a place to hide.

The Mania suit: "I'm very impress with this host's abilities. To think I use regular ones like Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane when I should have gone after the toughest mutants ever. Now that I have the host I need there's one thing left to do... Kill Spider-man!"

\- Aunt May's House-

It was morning time, but close to being early in the afternoon as Peter wakes up with a ray of sunshine flashing at his face. Peter looks over to his right to see his beautiful girlfriend Kitty holding on to him as she looks peaceful sleeping. While looking at her, Peter thought about last night on how he and Kitty made love to each other for the first time, which made him blush on some of the positions they did.

However, before he went to sleep that night, Peter was thinking about Logan and how there's no telling what the suit is making him do. He feels responsible due to he being the suit's first host that it is bonded with, so since being separated the suit has used different hosts to try to get revenge on him. Now it's on Logan, who is one of the strongest mutants of the X-men doing who knows what while he is just laying in bed.

"Petey?" Peter turn to see Kitty waking up as he rubs her face.

"Good morning. I love watching you wake up." Peter tells her with a smile with Kitty returning a smile back at him.

"Let's make it a habit of watching each other wake up." Kitty said as they the both of them lean close to kiss each other.

"Deal." Peter said after the share a nice small kiss, but Kitty felt something was bothering her boyfriend and she knew exactly what it was.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks as she sits up.

"Um well you were pretty amazing last night." Peter answer with a wink that made Kitty blush thinking about how much she enjoy their evening together.

"Hehe thanks and you was definitely amazing bug-boy, but you know that's not what I was referring to." Kitty said knowing that Peter was trying to change the subject on her.

"Okay... Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. (holds Kitty's hands) But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars..." Peter starts to say earning him a playful punch from Kitty.

"Seriously Petey?! haha!" Kitty laugh at Peter for trying to sing the Counting stars song by One Republic.

Peter got a laugh out of it as well, but he knew that no matter how much he would try to change the subject Kitty is too smart and to caring to let it slide.

He takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts together. "...Okay last night was truly amazing and I am happy about it. I just feel guilty that while we had time to do that, that could have been time use on getting Logan back. Yes, there was really nothing we could do because it had happen so fast, but it's like I already feel responsible because the suit has it out for me so it frustrates me that its using people in my life to try to end me." Peter told Kitty while she held his hand letting him know that she was listening to everything he was saying. "Really at times like this I think back why I didn't want to let a lot of people in my life since they end up getting hurt because of me like you." He said to Kitty.

Kitty understood what Peter was saying. She remembers when she reconnected with him recently how he seem to shut everyone out, and just as he was getting away from he thinks he needs to go back being that way. Kitty care for Peter too much to let him backslide like this again.

"Petey what happen to me, Mary Jane, Logan, or all the bad things that happen to the people you care about is not your fault and you can't hold that burden on your shoulders. You are the greatest guy I ever met, someone who I know wouldn't hurt me purposely and someone who does his best to make sure the people he loves and care about were always protected. You have come way to far to give in now for you know I will be right at your side and you don't have to face obstacles alone. We will get Logan back because I believe in you my Peter Parker, also known as my amazing Spider-man!" Kitty tells him in a confident voice.

Peter took in everything that Kitty said to him and she is right. He has come a long way, he has people like her and Bobby he can rely on, and that he will always do his best to still be the hero that Gwen would want him as... just like Uncle Ben would want.

"Thank you Kitty for saving me of my darkness. Hopefully one day I can return the favor." Peter said to Kitty as they lean in to share a nice passion kiss.

"You know I got you bug boy. Now come on, we should get ready to check on M.j before anything." Kitty told him as she got up to get dress knowing that Peter was admiring her body making her blush.

After thinking about how hot his girlfriend body look, Peter suddenly had a great idea about how to beat the suit. With Kitty reminding him that he has friends that he can rely, he went to his phone to call up an old friend to meet him at the X-mansion.


	34. Spideypool

-the X-mansion-

After putting their costume on, Spider-man & Shadow-cat made their way back to the mansion to come up with a plan to save Logan from the suit. While traveling by web swinging, Spidey was having a lot of mixed emotions going on in his head. The first emotion was Focus as he kept coming up with ways on how they can get the suit off of Logan, knowing that it would be a lot tougher compare to when they were getting the suit off of Mary Jane. Speaking of Mary Jane, the feeling of concern was next in Peter as he thought about how she was recovering, especially with the way they got the suit off of her like did it leave permanent damage or would she even remember what happen. Lastly, he was feeling happy about his first time making love with his current girlfriend Kitty. Sharing that his first time with her felt right and he was surprised it wasn't with M.j, but he wish that didn't have to worry about his current issues and just enjoy laying down next to his girl. At the end of the day, Peter was not a selfish guy since he always tries to put those he care about first and right now both Logan and Mary Jane are his concern right now and now he's ready to make things right.

"You okay?" Shadow-cat asks feeling Spidey tense up as he kept swinging.

He turns to her and answer with what made have been a smile underneath his mask, "I definitely feel better than I was before all of what's going on now. It's like all of what I been dealing with lately and how I overcame those obstacles got me prepare for this in a weird but good way. The old me would probably be doing on my own without even trying to get help but the new me is okay with having people like you on my side to help me. With that said I'm determine to get Logan back with any mean necessary."

After hearing the strong words come out his mouth and feeling more proud than she felt earlier, Kitty kisses him on the cheek lightly and tells him, "That's the amazing Spider-man I know."

With that said they made it to the mansion where they could see Bobby outside waiting for them.

Bobby watch as the Spider-man land in front of with and notice that Kitty had a certain glow to her, which was odd to him.

"Sooooo did you two have an okay night last night?" Bobby question the couple with his arms folded while Spidey and Shadow-cat suddenly looks nervous.

"Yea... what makes you say that Ice boy?" Shadow cat playfully question back.

"Yeaaa like we were safe no problems right babe?" Spidey nervously asks as well, turning towards Shadow-cat blushing under his mask.

"Yes baby very very safe... oh boy." Shadow-cat shot back realizing that Bobby pretty much has an idea on what happen between the two.

At the moment Bobby just burst out laughing at the couple. "HAHAHAHA I made be the Ice-man, but that doesn't mean my brain is frozen... well when you think about it... you know what, that's not the point. The fact is you two really think I don't know about your last night activity? Is pretty much was clear when I notice Kitty's face and you lucky that you have your mask on Peter or else it would really show." Bobby points out as Peter and Kitty both started laughing along with him.

"We were hoping to not be too obvious." Shadow-cat said to Bobby while Spidey rub the back of his neck.

"Well I hope you two do realize when face the new Logan that his senses are probably a lot better and if he smells that on you two ooooo boy." Iceman joked making Spidey shake his head at him.

"Geez thanks and here I thought not making him upset was going to easy." Spidey mutter sarcastically.

"Ha-ha you wish. Come on" Bobby tells them as the three heroes' heads to the lab to meet up with Hank aka Antman.

-Pym industries -

As Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby enter the labs they notice Hank fell asleep with his head on the desk along with Mary Jane still resting on one of the lab beds.

"How long did he stay up?" Peter asks Bobby.

"He was still up when I woke up this morning so probably the whole night. He needs some rest anyways." Bobby answer as Peter look over towards Mary Jane.

"I really owe him for that. He didn't have to stay up like that, but I appreciate all his effort for helping M.J the best he could." Spidey softy said as he walks over to where M.J was act and saw the treatment that was done on her.

"You don't owe me anything." a half asleep Hank claim as Spider-man, Shadow-Cat, and Bobby quickly turn feeling shocked that he was awake.

"You should go back to sleep. We all know that you deserve it." Shadow cat tells him, but Hank lifts his hand up shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me. Now that we all are here we can start coming up with a plan on how to get that thing off of Logan." Everyone in the room agrees.

Peter was still concern about M.j giving her body another look. Even though they weren't together anymore, he still cares for her and still felt responsible about the Mania suit attaching its self on her.

Hank could sense that Peter was worried about Mary Jane. "Peter I know you have some questions, but I'm still running some test on her. When I receive the rest of the results we can go over them, but for now all we can do is let her rest.

Peter knew Hank was right. Beside he did not be able to help with M.J but he can sure as heck help Logan. "You're right. Say should we pull of the news, maybe we might get an idea on where Logan is located, or if he has done anything recently."

"Oh no! I meant to warn you all but with falling asleep I wasn't able to!" Hank immediately turns to his computer and pull up an article from last night.

They all look as the article talks about a local bar being halfway destroyed last night. Witness said that a huge dark monster with huge metal claws along with a guy with crawls his self-fighting each other.

"That must mean Logan and Victor attack each other last night, and based on this report I believe Victor lost that battle." Bobby figure while Peter was in was trying to process on what he just read.

"What are you thinking Peter?" Hank question Peter since he can tell behind his mask that he was in deep thought.

"If I didn't know better, that's the one bar Logan likes to go to, on top of that he runs into Sabertooth and gets into a brawl with him... I think Logan can his self out of the suit and we might be able to figure out where he's at!" Peter claim, which made Bobby, Hank, and Kitty show surprise looks on their faces.

"What makes you think that just by those facts?" Kitty ask feeling confuses as Peter took off his mask showing a bright smile.

"The suit likes to influence you to make you feel like you can do anything, to do things that you usually would feel guilt doing. Yet it can't fully control unless you have it on for a long period of time and if you have a strong will to overcome it. M.J obviously had it on for a for a while and unlike us she doesn't have powers so it made it easier for the suit to overcome her, but this is Logan we are talking about the Mr. Best At What He Does who always has a bad attitude. Judging by this report, he still is in control but just being influence to keep the suit on." Everyone was quiet and pay close attention to Peter's choice of words.

"We definitely have to fight him and boy its going to be tough, but the point of fighting him is to knock some sense into him before the suit can really take over... for if that ends of happening, I might have to do something that is very risky." Peter begins to talk in a low tone which now made Kitty concern with what his alternative plan is until Peter's phone rung.

He answers the phone saying, "Hey you here? Cool I will meet you at the front door." *clicks*

"Who on earth was that?" Bobby question, wondering who could Peter be talking to but got no answer as Peter made a beeline out the room.

"Um Kitty, do you know what's going on?" Hank asks Kitty with Bobby looking at her wanting to know something.

"Honestly I don't know. He calls whoever that was early but wouldn't tell who it was or anything." Kitty answer truthfully as they heard the door open back up.

"Well guys guess who I invited to this party and he sure loves to party." Peter joke as the person he invited to come into the room.

When the person came in, both Kitty and Bobby had shocked looks on their faces. "SWEET CREAM ON A ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!" Bobby yells in a happy/shocked tone with Kitty feeling speechless but both was happy seeing and friendly face again.

-graveyard-

"Alright are you two ready?" Spidey asks Iceman and Shadow-cat as they made their way to the location that Logan's signal was last found.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous. At the end of the day we are going against Logan and he's already not a push over, now he has that thing on him making him stronger then before." Shadow-Cat expresses her concern but Iceman wasn't afraid.

"True, but we are no pushovers when we stand together. Right Spidey?" Iceman asks as he turns to Spider-man.

"I couldn't agree more Ice-boy." Spider-man answers him.

"Um, correction is Iceman bug boy! Get it straight." Iceman tells him in a joking tone.

"Aww did I crack an ice with that comment?" Spidey question him going along with the joke, but both not realizing that was in danger.

Kitty though she heard something and tries to get their attention. "Guys, I think.."

"Maybe you did crack an ice, but it's probably because your jokes are so lame they would crack anyone's ears." Iceman responds not listening to Shadow-Cat's warning.

"Seriously I think..."

"Oh my jokes are lame?! This coming from the human popsicle who can only joke about ice and calls his self Iceman." Spider-man shot back also not hearing Kitty's warning.

"Oh no..."

"Please said the one who can't decide if he should call his self amazing, ultimate, or spectacular..." Iceman began to speak until

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP!" The two stops their bantering because of a huge roar from Logan aka WolverMania as he appears out of nowhere not wanting to him them talk anymore.

"Well looks like that got his attention. Thanks for playing along." Spider-man tells Iceman as he poses like a movie star.

"Hey I'm a good actor ha-ha, but I can't take all the credit for it was an ice idea to sound annoying, so Logan can just come to us." Iceman responds as Shadow-Cat stood their shock by their plan.

"You mean to tell me you two was doing that on purpose?!" She demanded to know.

"Hey, if it's one thing I know about Logan is that he gets angry easily. So if he was still here he would have to hear our crazy commentary." He laughs as this only made Logan really mad.

"Well your lame ass commentary is only going to get you three kill by yours truly *Snikt* The New improve Wolverine!" WolverMania claims as he pops his crawls out.

"Really because the old man Logan that I know didn't allow some something to influence him do things that he normally wouldn't do." Iceman shot back as WolferMania.

"Enough! I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I won't let you take my new host away like you did with Mary Jane." Mania spoke through the suit as it gets Logan to strike at the three heroes.

"Move!" Spider-man yells as they dodge the upcoming strike of WolferMania's claws.

"Come on Spider-kid, Lets see how you go against someone who actually knows how to fight." Logan said through the strong influence of the suit.

The battle plan was for Spider-man to rely on his speed, Iceman to slow him down with ice attacks, and Kitty to try to get a few offenses in since she knew the suit would try its best to not get touch by her when she tries to phase it. Spider-man, in the beginning, tries webbing Logan up, but when he went to punch him Logan quickly broke out of the webbing and smack Spidey away real hard. Same with Iceman when he tries to slow him down with his ice powers, Logan just avoids it sends him flying at Shadow-cat.

"Logan you have to listen to me! Fight the suit!" Spidey pleads, trying to go with the plan of having Logan take the suit off his self but to no avail.

"I wanted to shut that annoying mouth of yours since I first met you!" Logan responds by kicking Spider-man in the chest.

"Even if that's true or not, I wish you weren't this excited to kill me right now." Spider-man joke as ran towards Logan sliding underneath him shooting two web lines on his legs flipping him over.

"I'm just getting started!" Logan yells after recovering from that attack.

"So are we!" Shadow-Cat goes for a flying kick, but thanks to his senses that the suit has, Logan was able to catch her leg proceeding to slamming her on the ground and punch her real hard sending her flying.

"Don't forget who taught you how to fight kid!" Logan taunts as he turns his attention to Bobby and charges at him.

"Bobby look out!" Spidey warns Iceman.

"You won't take me down that easy.. FREEZE BABY!" Iceman sends a fury of strong ice wave towards Logan as he dodges them with his speed. He gets close to him, grabs him and punches him in the stomach a few times. Then he slams him to the ground and jumps on top of him."

"So much for ice-cream." Logan jokes while getting off of Iceman's back. Seeing his friends go down really push Spidey to the edge put notice that he didn't kill either of them in the process which led him to believe that maybe Logan is trying to hold back the best he could.

"Hey wolf boy, it's you against me!" Spider-man yells out getting his attention.

"You fool do you really think you can beat me and save your friend!?" The suit asks Spider-man while he gets into his fighting pose.

"For the harm that you have cause to the people I care about... YOU BET YOUR LIFE I WILL!" Spider-Man declares as he charges towards Logan with Logan roaring and charge towards Spidey. They both jump at each other to allow Spider-man to shoot a web line at Logan to bring him his self to him jumping off of Logan, shooting another web line to bring Logan back to punch him higher in the air, leading to another web line attack to kick him straight to the ground.

"HELL YES THIS IS WHAT CALL A FIGHT!" Logan yells but got cut off as Spidey punches him a few times until Logan slap him away, but Spidey recover quickly and went for another offense attack only for Logan to slap him again after a few hits.

"AHHH THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Logan roar at him getting frustrated by Spider-man's constant attacks.

"Good, because I still got some tricks in my suit!" Spider-man mentions as he feels it's almost time to call in that back up only for to feel regret when he went after Logan, he got brutally slice in the chest causing him to scream in pain.

"NO!" Shadow-Cat scream seeing the horrible sight of what just happen to her boyfriend as she tries to recover.

"JUST HOLD ON BRO!" Iceman yells trying to get his self to help Spidey out.

As Spidey grabs his chest, he pushes a button on his unity belt right before Logan grabs his throat and prepare his self for the final blow. "GIVE UP, THERES NO WAY IM LETTING YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!" The suit spoke as it felt like it had the battle over.

"I'm... not giving up..." Spidey said while coughing. At that moment, he saw something bright heading his way.

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!

"Not today big guy!" said a familiar voice that Spidey knew all too well making him smile underneath his mask.

-Flashback-

"SWEET CREAM ON A ICE CREAM SANDWICH HOW DID YOU GET HIM HERE!?" Bobby yells in a happy/shocked tone with Kitty feeling speechless but both was happy seeing and friendly face again.

"You already know that the Merc with the mouth has to make time to help out an amazing group of friends when they in need." Deadpool enters the room alongside Spider-Man as he went to greet Bobby and Kitty.

"It's been a while homie, what you too cool to hang" Bobby joke as he gave him a bro like hugging.

"I see what you did there with the cool part but no I was just so hot from them hard missions" Deadpool joke back as the 3 fellas laugh together while Kitty and Hank just roll their eyes in amusement on how they haven't missed a beat since being away from each other.

"Kitty its been too long, but shouldn't your name be Spider-girl not that you are with Spider-man now?" Wade asks Kitty as he gives her a hug with her returning the hug.

"Well news, travel fast and who knows, maybe that could happen." She answers winking at Peter who just started scratching his head. Both Wade and Bobby mess with him by "OOOOOOOOOOOO" at him at the same time. Hank felt good seeing the 4 young heroes together like this, for he understood that they each had their own lives and responsibilities they have to deal with but moments like these are rare and its good that they can least have one here.

"As much as I hate to stop this great reunion you four are having, and really I hate it because it's not often I get to see you all like this, we still got matters to take care of." Hank mentions as they all nod at him and got back into serious mode.

"I say blow the suit right off of Logan!" Deadpool blurts out causing everyone, but Booby to give him a WHAT look.

"Why blow when we can just freeze the suit?" Bobby chimes in which didn't help much either.

"So much for serious mode." Kitty said as Peter just kept looking at the two of them as he process their ideas together.

"Well on one hand Logan can regenerate his self and Bobby can just cool the blow off of him, but it's not like the suit is going to just allow him to just stay still a take it since it will influence Logan to think of us as the enemy."

"Well maybe if you can wear him down and get him to understand that he can fight the suit, maybe that can work. Plus of Deadpool sneaking in without being seen, it would definitely throw him off and help burn it off of him." Hank suggests with Deadpool and Bobby revealing approval looks on their face.

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You said before Deadpool came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Wade and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

\- End of flashback -

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU FAIL LOGAN, MARY JANE, KITTY, BOBBY, NOT TO MENTION GWEN STACY, AND INCLUDING ME... SAY GOODBYE PARKER!

Not today big guy! said a familiar voice that Spidey knew as he smile underneath his mask.

"WHAT THE... ROAAAAAAAAAAA" The suit painfully screams as it felt it self-feeling itself being blown apart.

Yeah that's right this is what happens when you mess with my friends NOW BURN BABY!" Wade Wilson aka Deadpool came just as the plan said to wait until Logan was weak and unaware of his surroundings, even with the senses he wasn't able to avoid getting burned like that. Spidey fell to the ground as the suit kept trying to stop the pain but couldn't do it. At that moment the suit notice Parker was badly beaten and decides to take advantage by getting what's left of the suit off of his current host and made its way on to his original host.. Spider-man.

The suit then made his way into Peter's mindset preparing to bond its self again with him.

"I have to admit, it feels good being back in here." The suit said to its self.

"Too bad you won't have a long stay like you did last time." Peter stops him, who appears to have his mask on with the rest of his costume, as the suit was surprised to see. Thus turning its self into the symbiote version of the Spider-man costume.

"You do understand that your body is badly injured so it will be a lot easier to take control of you. For you see Parker we are perfect together, I can make you stronger, smarter, and not feel weak anymore." The suit suggests to him only to receive a smirk form on Peter's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's funny.. I actually wanted this to happen. You, me, here like this." Peter began to speak making the suit think that he wants to reunite with it. "I had have a rough past and I can say the last few months were no better. I was beginning to feel that I shouldn't be Spider-man anymore and just be an empty shell, until you came back hurting and controlling the people I care about. I then realize I can't give up for I have people who are counting on me and want me to succeed. You also brought the best of me as to which I thank you for that."

The suit was now frightened by the visions of Kitty, Bobby, Wade, Logan, Mary Jane, Aunt May, Gwen Stacy, his father, and Uncle Ben appearing behind Peter.

"With all that said, I don't need you so its time to see your way out of here." Peter claim as he shot two webs lines on the ground getting ready to slingshot his self to the suit."

"NO YOU NEED ME AND IF YOU WONT HAVE ME THEN NO ONE WILL!" The suit yells as he launches its self towards Peter.

"Goodbye Mania and thank you everyone." Peter then lets him self-fly forward to Mania kicking him far away and that's when everything went black.

-Flashback-

"I'm down for that as long as Logan doesn't get hurt too badly when getting that stuff off of him but I want to go back to Peter. You said before Wade came in that you might have to do something risky." Kitty mentions. This made Bobby, Wade and Hank look towards Peter as Peter took a huge breath before saying what his other plan was.

"If the plan we have set doesn't work, theirs another plan I came up with which is risky but could work. This battle took place because the suit wants payback for me removing itself off of me. So I give it what it wants... me." Peter tells the group knowing that they wouldn't be quick to go with that plan.

"OH HELL NO!" Wade yells almost causing him to flame on.

"NO WAY WE LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Bobby also yells not wanting Peter to risk something like that.

"Petey, you don't have to give yourself up, especially not to that thing. What if..." Kitty starts speaking to Peter with the fear of knowing what could happen if Peter bonds with the suit again."Everyone settles down, Peter is a smart young man and I'm sure he actually has a full plan on how that would work." Hank said calming them down allowing Peter to finish.

"Look I'm not as thrill of having that thing back on me just like the rest of you all and I'm fully aware of the negatives of this plan. The point is if I can at least get it off Logan then so be it. Once the suit gets on me, I need to fight it from within which I ask that you guys help me if I start losing control. I wouldn't ask or even suggest this plan with just anybody, so I'm asking you 3 because I trust you all. You all are my amazing friends.. and girlfriend." Peter explains in a sincere voice making the group speechless.

After a few mins of silence Kitty goes over to Peter and kiss him. "I told you before that with me in your life you don't ever have to things alone anymore, you have close people in your life that are willing to help you if you need it.

"She's right Pete, I got your back. Nothing can stop us." Bobby agrees as he stands beside Peter giving him a strong handshake.

"Besides, if that thing controls you we won't be able to find out which one of us is faster in a race so you know I have to help you out homie." Wade jumps giving Peter a nudge making Peter laugh.

"Thank you all, I truly from the bottom of my heart appreciate your help." Peter tells them as they hear a beep sound go off.

"Hate to interrupt again, but Logan's tracker went off, somewhere in this location." Hank warns the group as Kitty got the route on her tracker.

"Alright, let's go save Logan. Hank you seriously for me please get some rest. We will be fine." Kitty pleads to Hank, who deep down knew he was no condition to fight without having a full rest.

"Oh fine, but please be careful and good luck to each of you." The group gave him a thumb up as they hurry out to find their friend as the amazing team they are.


	35. Spiderman red finale

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and this is the last chapter in the spiderman Red story but i have more planned since people liked this story and my Marvel 1313 fanfic universe enjoy guys )

-Pym Industries -

After what felt like a long rest, Peter slowly wakes up trying to figure out what happen to him. As his vision gets more clear, he notices that he is now in a familiar room and get his self up quickly while at the same time feels someone holding him down.

"Peter take it easy! No need to rush into action." said the voice of Hank. Peter turns to see doctor Hank, who was sitting at his desk, now standing right up beside him to check on him. "How are you feeling, I heard it was a pretty rough battle for you guys?"

Peter rubs the back of his head before answering. "I have dealt with worse before, so it's no big deal. The last thing I can remember from the fight is that I let the suit take a hold of me so it could officially let go of its hold on Logan. Then supposedly I battle the suit from within which I thought I won but after that it's pretty much a blur."

Hank sat and listen to everything that Peter said about his take on the fight to make sure there were no memory loss from being in the suit even though he doubt that would be the case with Peter, since he was the first to actually bond with the suit. He picks up the lab results to explain what happen to Peter after fighting the suit.

"Well lucky for you Peter you don't have any major damage from the fight, for it just seems like you needed some extra rest in order for your body to get back 100%, you actually were out for a full day." Hank tells him which shocks Peter since he didn't realize that he slept that long but it does explain why it seem like a long time that he was asleep. "As far as what happen after the fight from what I been told, the last bit of the suit came off of you and try to escape, but luckily Johnny was able to burn the rest of it and no one found a trace of it since. Thanks to Logan healing abilities, he recover a lot quicker than you did and thankfully Bobby and Kitty didn't take too much damage during the fight as well."

Peter process everything that Hank just told him. He felt better about knowing nothing serious happen to his friends, especially Kitty, who he really wants to see right now. At that moment, in a way it was like she read his mind because Kitty along with Bobby, Wade and even Logan came down to the lab to check on him. She runs to Peter and hugs him tightly with Peter hugging her back.

"Oh Petey I was so worried about you." Kitty said still hugging her boyfriend real tight.

Peter hugs her back loving this feeling. "I'm alright Kitty, I'm just happy that you are here."

"Cough cough" Bobby makes cough sounds to get Peter's attention.

"Um yeah are you forgetting someone?" Wade asks playing along with Bobby folding his arms.

Peter looks up and answers with a smile, "Oh yeah wolf man glad to see the suit is no longer on you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both Bobby and Wade question Peter while Logan pops his claws out.

"What was that bub?" Logan ask not amuse with being called wolf man.

"Ha-ha I mean Mr. Best there is and yes its good seeing my brother Vanilla Ice and Brother Human Fire both okay as well." Peter cracks a joke, which earns him a playful push from Kitty.

Bobby and Wade then look at Peter for a few seconds until they at the same time said, looking at each other, "Close enough." right before tackling Peter messing with him. This action stops quickly after Kitty roll her eyes at them and grab both of the young heroes by the ear.

"If you don't stop hurting my boyfriend there will be consequences, understand?" Kitty asks them in a serious tone to where Logan found his self-impress by the way she handles the two.

"Yes mam." The two answers her, causing Peter to laugh at the two as she lets go of them letting them rub their ears.

"Now that you all here I think we should discuss serious business now." Hank suggest as the group comes together to go over recent events. Hank continues, "So first thing first can we officially confirm that the suit is completely destroyed for good?" Hearing the question made Peter ask his self the same thing. He clearly remembers that it was partly his dad who help make the suit to begin with, and wonders could it ever officially really destroy.

"Considering that I burn it right off of Logan, with the help of his cool healing power, I sure there are no remaining signs plus only a little got on Peter but we check to make sure there weren't extra parts of the suit on him before we got here." Wade explains his story to the group. Peter realizes at that moment that's how he had the battle from within against the suit. It was due to a small part of it trying to recover from the attack by bonding with him. Thanks to the strong influence of close people in his life, however, Peter was able to stop the suit and basically kick it out of his mindset.

"If it somehow escape, then I'm fully ready to take it down. It will think twice before it messes with me and the people I care about." Peter spoke up getting approval nods from everything one.

"I just glad that alien looking stuff is finally off me. I can't believe I had allowed something like that to influence me that easily without wearing it that long." Logan mutters out loud.

"I still don't understand how the suit took over you so easily Logan." Kitty said with concern in her tone.

"Considering that Logan has a bad attitude all the time the suit more than likely influence Logan by using his anger against him and took control." Peter explain base off his experience with the suit.

"Which means in the future, you need to chill more often." Bobby joke playfully elbowing Logan.

"SHUT UP!" Logan yells at him causing, everyone else to chuckle over how easy it is to get under Logan's skin.

"At the end of the day I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt because of that suit, which brings up the other issue we need to discuss, though this situation involves Peter mostly." Hank mentions. Peter at that moment knew exactly whom he was referring.

Hank goes on to say, "The other situation has to do with Mary Jane. Peter and Logan when you two were able to get the suit off of you it didn't cause a long-term effect. However, I'm afraid she made have suffered memory lost because she was removed from the suit a different way. She will wake up soon, but I would choose your conversation carefully when talking to her Peter. For you might have a choice between wanting her to still know about your secret life as Spider-man or not knowing about that life at off."

Peter felt Kitty's hand on his tighten. He had a feeling that he might would have to decide that since he knew the suit can sometimes cause one to not remember certain things after being separated from it. Of course, with trying to save Logan, Peter never really had the time to think about that but knew he wouldn't have much time to do so regardless since she will be waking up soon.

At that moment, Wade's watch starts beeping which means he needed for a mission. As he gives Bobby a goodbye bro hug" Wade Says, "Looks like the gang needs me, of course since I'm the captain of the team. Anyways, hopefully we can hang out more now and Peter you know I got your back if you need it right." He walks over to Peter and gives him a hug as well.

Peter returns the hug back and answers, "Definitely my human fire brotha." Bobby decides to walk him out after Wade gives Logan and Hank nods as he walks out the room.

Before exiting, Wade turns back to look at Peter to tell him, "If you want my advice though, I would tell her what happen if she doesn't have all memories intact. I don't know exactly what happen between you two, but I'm sure somewhere inside she knows she wouldn't reveal your secret, but that's just me." At that moment him and Bobby walk out of the room.

Logan decides to head out as well, but not without telling Peter, "Merc with the mouth may mean well about his two-cent, but after all that happen the past few days you better off keeping your super-hero life to yourself for as you can see all the damage it has caused. Call me a loner all you want, but there's a reason why I don't let a lot of people know certain things about me. Just something to think about kid and thanks again." After revealing how he felt Logan left along side Hank, leaving Peter and Kitty alone in the same room as Mary Jane.

"So I'm guessing you are next on the list to give a me some inspirational advice, right?" Peter smirk towards his girlfriend.

Kitty reveals a shy smile before responding. "Petey, what can I say? Both Logan and Wade have strong points and the last thing I want to do is come across as the girlfriend who tells you how you should treat your former girlfriends. Beside ultimately this is your choice between you and M.J so you really have the last say so. Whatever you decide, I believe that you will make the right decision for the both of you and I will support you regardless." She gives him a soft kiss and makes her way out the room to give Peter and M.j space. "I will leave you two alone." She said softly before exiting the room.

-Some time later-

Peter patiently sat right beside Mary Jane so he can talk to her when she wakes up. During the wait, Peter mange to figure out his decision on should M.J continue to know about his secret or no longer have her know about it. He snaps out of deep thoughts when he sees Mary Jane slowly wakes up.

"Peter?" She question softy as her vision became more clear seeing Peter.

"Yeah its me M.J. How do you feel?" He responds, making her relax more.

"I feel like I took a long nap and somewhat sore. Oh, I had this very odd dream with you in it." She told him.

"Oh really, well do tell what happen." Peter asks in a surprise tone to make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

Mary Jane sat up a little before explaining what she had dreamt about. "I dreamt that this weird freaky black stuff bonded with me and transform me into some type of freak that hated you and Kitty, and later I fought Spider-man and his friends. Yet the craziest part was that you was Spider-man in the dream."

Peter knew that now is the moment of truth, for the way she describe the dream its clear that she doesn't remember that he's Spider-man. He takes a deep breath and grabs her hand to explain what happen.

"Well M.J most of it wasn't a dream. You see the black freaky stuff is actually a live suit that my father and Eddie's father created together and at one point I actually did wear the suit but later took it off because of its evil intentions. The suit has used you to get payback at me since at the time me and you haven't been on the best of terms so I reach out to Spider-man and his amazing friends to help save you and you ended up here while you recover. I call your aunt Anna and told her you were spending the night at a friend's house so she wouldn't be to worry."

As Peter explains what happen, Mary Jane just sat and listens with a surprise look on her face. She couldn't believe that all of what Peter said happen and she couldn't really remember all of it. "Oh my... Peter I wouldn't think to hurt... wait you said we weren't on the best of terms and that's why the thing use me. Why aren't we on the best of term?"

This brought Peter back to the day they broke up and how that break up change the strong bond they had. "Because when me and you ended the relationship, you started acting differently towards me. A lot was said that I believe both of us regret, but I'm sorry for the hurt that I cause you because of it."

Tears begin to run down Mary Jane's face as she gets up to hug Peter and whispers, "Peter imp so so sorry, I don't remember why I acted different towards you and though I feel like we can't be the couple we once was right now, I really hope you can forgive me and that we can still be close friends. You still mean a lot to me Peter."

Having Mary Jane hugs him like this made Peter feel heavy inside, filled with so many emotions. He couldn't deny that somewhere in him, he still had feelings for M.J and if he could, he could just ask to make things work between the two. Then again, there are also the dark emotions due to the fact that M.J was also one of the reasons he fell to the deep depression that he had suffered recently. Lastly, however, his emotions brought him back to Kitty, the light that brought him out of the darkness of depression and how he truly love her and wanted to just be with her. Peter than gently hug Mary Jane back to simply say, "I already forgave you Mary Jane and I would like us to still be close for you, but of course we can only be close friends since I'm now back with Kitty."

Mary Jane wipes her face and looks into Peter eyes to ask him, "Peter... does she make you truly happy?"

Peter reveals a shy smile and answer, "Yes, she really does M.J more than I thought she would."

This lead to Mary Jane to smile back knowing that Peter has found someone who can make him happy like she once did. "That's all I need to hear and I'm happy for you two since I know she found a great guy in you."

"Thanks M.J, I really appreciate that. Now that we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, we better get you home. I ask Spider-man could he give you a lift back home if that's okay with you?" He asks her.

Mary Jane laughs at how Peter, despite them not being together, can be a sweetheart at times. "Ha-ha of course, I feel like I need to apologize to him as well."

Peter goes to leave the room to get ready to take Mary Jane home, but not without saying with a smirk, "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happen."

Suddenly the little red haired girl appears " Hello its time " she said causing Peter and M.J. To look at her " Uh excuse me ?" Mary Jane asks . The little girl suddenly turns into Mephisto causing both Peter and Mary to step back " Dont worry im going to help you " Mephisto says " Whats the price this time " Peter demands " Your love and Mary Jane's soul " Mephisto says " No way " Peter snaps " Deal but you change all this " Mary Jane says . Mephisto nods " This is going to take some universe changing but none of this will have happened " Mephisto says . Magic begins to swirls around Peter and Mary Jane " Im glad we can be together tiger " Mary Jane says, Mephisto laughs " Who said youll be together " Mephisto says as everything changes. " Wait what thats wasnt part of the deal " Mary Jane screams out " You never said anything about you two being together and now i have all your love " Mephisto says laughing as Peter and Mary Jane fade away.

\- Aunt May's House-

Thanks to Night Crawler, Kitty had already returned home to wait for Peter. She went home after leaving Peter to have one on one time but not without saying goodbye to the X-men family. She couldn't help but think of what happened , However she couldn't remember what they had been doing . She shook the thoughts out of her head until Peter comes back since at the end of the day she wants him happy, even if it meant feeling the hurt that she felt the last time they split up.

At that moment, Kitty heard the windows open up and sees Peter, still in his Spider-man costume, coming in the room. Kitty quickly gets up and wraps her arm around his neck to hug him, leading to Peter wrapping his strong arms around her waist to hold her in comfort.

Peter notices her heart was beating faster than usual. "What's wrong?" he asks which cause Kitty to lead him to the bed to talk about her concern.

"Peter, are you back with her?" Kitty asks in a low tone catching Peter off guard.

"Wait, what!?" Kitty tries to hold back tears as she explains herself " I know you love M.J. "

"Kitty I am not going to lie the thought of me and M.J getting back together crept in my mind, but like I told M.J we can only be close friends now because I am with you and I only want you. When you were missing, I found myself very concern for you and all I could think about was bringing you back to me. I love you so much my Kitty-cat." Peter confesses to her, bringing out tears of joy from Kitty knowing that she still has Peter's heart.

"I love you too, Petey." They lean in kiss each other softly until Peter crack a joke saying, "Plus I love watching you in action in your new Shadow-cat costume."

Peter figure at this moment he was going to receive a playful punch in the shoulder. However, Kitty grew a flirty smile and made Peter lay down so she could get on top on him to take off her shirt."

"Well then again, who needs a costume for this moment?" Peter asks as the couple share another night of making love to each other.

-Hells Kitchen-

A book on a pedestal suddenly flipped opened catching its owner's attentions . The man walked over to the book " Seems Mephisto have been up to something i better investigate it " the man said picking up a gold amulet that was shaped like an eye and grabbed a purple cloak and walked out the door.


	36. Lady Loki agent of asgard

The dim glow of the distant lights reflected off the white, clinical walls, the low humming sound of the cells' force fields made it nearly impossible to focus and find peace of mind. And yet it was the ever ongoing silence that almost drove her insane.

A mind as loud as her was only ever fueled in its' suffocating pain by the silence. Unfortunately prison riots happened too seldomly. Loki sighed. This was madness! How did they dare lock her up in this utterly ridiculous way! It has been far too long since they had put her in this cursed cell. Her body was going numb while her mind was going insane.

Never had she dared to believe that such a dreadful fate would become her own. In her infinite wisdom Frieya has cursed Loki making him a female. Others had found it amusing. Thor on the other hand would practice fighting and running and all the things Loki could find absolutely no interest in. She had her magic and that, she thought, would serve her well enough for the future.

As if her thoughts had reached out of the cell, she heard Thor approaching her. But when Thor arrived in front of the cell it was empty.

"Oh brother or should i say sister, when will you ever stop trying to deceive me?" Thor asked, not impressed at all.

"When you stop falling for it ever so often, brother." Loki chuckled bitterly, speaking the last word with obvious disdain, as the illusion faded away between them. She sat on the cot, her back against the wall. Oh how much she wanted to trick Thor more often. It brought Loki the greatest of joys to see her at her mercy.

To her surprise, Thor did not reply but opened the cell instead. "I have something to show you. But believe me, if you try to escape."

With a smirk, Loki jumped to her feet. Whatever Thor had in mind it was going to be more interesting than the prisons. As they walked up the stairs leading into the palace, a hand full of guards appeared around them.

"Does the Allfather know about your doings?" Loki questioned with a smirk.

"He sure does by now. Still, I would rather not meet him or mother right now." Thor replied coldly. He did not like walking around Asgard with his criminal/genius/insane sister. But this had to be done. He had merely made sure that it would.

After only a few minutes Loki knew where they were headed. "So… Why exactly are you taking me to the Bifröst?" She had very well noticed how she was not in chains nor were they escorted by many guards. This was a mere joke of security. At least for what Thor knew her to be capable of. And exactly this was what intrigued Loki, she therefore decided to wait with escaping at least until Thor had shown her whatever he was so excited about.

It did not take them long to arrive at their destination. Heimdall awaited them already and Thor nodded in his direction. "Show her."

Heimdall nodded and a second later Loki could see the slightly blurry image of a rather young woman in a flowy, rather short dress. No doubt that she was Midgardian. Loki groaned. "Why for all heavens, brother, are you showing me a girl? A midgardian peasant..." She rolled her eyes but yet took another look. "She is not even your type." Her lips curled up in a smirk. Now it was for Thor to roll his eyes indeed. "Just watch…" He said with a sigh. For once, and only once, Loki obeyed and watched the projection of Heimdall's vision.

The girl was clad completely inappropriately, but on the other hand, all Midgardians did so it did not surprise her much.

She walked down a dark alleyway, one of the type a person in his right mind would avoid at all costs. More or less suddenly a bunch of midgardian men, if you could call this primitive bunch men, followed after her.

"Are you really making me watch this?" Loki asked, annoyed. "This is Midgard, these things happen there all the time. It is daily business for them."

"Keep quiet and watch!" Thor grumbled. Neither he nor Heimdall seemed uncomfortable watching the scene. Loki on the other hand wanted to turn away in disgust. Exactly events like these had made her want to rule the place after all. Under her rule, nothing like this would happen ever again. Only that no one but her had seen that.

With a long and angry sigh he continued watching nonetheless. The men caught up more and more with the girl as she suddenly stopped in her movement and stood completely still for a moment. Loki let out a huff, even Thor shifted in his stance and neither saw coming what happened next. Slowly the girl turned around. The men had almost caught up with her now, coming yet closer and closer. Her sparkling green eyes were full of utter excitement and… joy? Focus still on the subjects at hand, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a puny apparatus Loki could not identify. The men now stood directly in front of her, reaching out their hands, groping and brutal. Suddenly, an electric buzz. Then silence.

In a mere second she had all five men laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Loki gasped. She had not seen this coming at all. Thor on the other had grinned in satisfaction.

Before neither could say a word, the girl stepped over her victims, as they definitely were at her mercy now, with light, feathery steps. She slowly walked back in the direction she had just come from, with a devilish smile playing on her lips.

Then the image blurred and vanished into thin air. For a moment Loki was speechless. She had no idea what she just witnessed and neither knew she how to respond to it.

"Well…?" Thor asked with a smug expression on his face. "I told you it was worth coming with me after all."

Slowly Loki nodded, yet she remained silent for her mind was screaming at her. What she had just witnessed intrigued her beyond measure. For what felt like hours Loki stared into space, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as her mind raced around itself.

"Well I think I just broke Loki." Thor chuckled, looking at Heimdall who had the same stoic expression as always.

"Who was that?!" Loki finally asked in her usual demanding voice. "And why did you show -this- to me?"

"Ooohh… I was just thinking that I had silenced you for good." Thor teased, but the furious glow in Loki's eyes told him better to quit joking around. "Her name is Harper. She is out of your reach, sister." He sighed.

"I could have guessed that much." Snapped Loki. "But why did you show me this?"

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to show you that you are not the only evil mastermind in this world or another." Thor said, as he moved to return to the palace, the guards urging Loki in the same direction. "Your ego has gotten the better of you over time."

"I would not necessarily call it an evil mastermind." She snarled back. "How dare you compare that peasant to me!"

"Oh quit the façade Loki! I saw how you looked at her, so stop acting like a bitch!"

"What does that mean?" Loki asked, irritated at Thor's choice of words.

"Jane calls me this sometimes. It's a midgardian word for fool." Thor replied in annoyance. "Now stop acting up while the guards take you back to your cell." With that Thor hurried ahead back to the palace, leaving Loki with the puny amount of five guards behind. Oh brother, when will you learn…

In an instant Loki had taken out all of the guards and walked back up to Heimdall.

"Bring me to the place where this… Harper is." She ordered loudly.

"Odin has forbid anyone leaving Asgard while you are not back in your cell." He answered calmly.

"WILL YOU OBEY!" He yelled, "You know what happened the last time you refused to!"

With what could have been taken as a sigh, Heimdall finally did as he was told.

Meanwhile, Thor was headed to the throne room. He was sure Odin would wish to speak to him after all this madness.

"Thor…" Odin greeted him upon entering the large hall. "I see you are well."

"Yes, father, I knew she would not harm me." Thor answered calmly. "The guards are back at the palace as well. Loki thinks she outsmarted them, she thinks I was a fool for not bringing more guards. They are unharmed. Heimdall let her pass, just like he was supposed to."

"I hope you know what you are doing, my son. I trust in you, yet I deem you responsible for all actions Loki might take in Midgard." Odin went on.

"I know that… And I trust in the plan." Thor answered quietly. He just hoped the remaining bit of trust he had in Loki was not in vain. "Did you take her powers? His magic?"

"I would not have let her leave with them still present. As much as I trust in your judgement, I do not trust in Loki." Odin's voice was stern and cold. For a brief moment Thor wondered if he was always like this to Loki, always had been...

"I think they will help each other." He finally said securely. "I think they will heal each other."

Odin sighed. "Or they might just destroy us all."


	37. Loki discovers herself

When Loki's journey through the bifröst came to a sudden stop, she felt a strong pain shooting through her back like a bullet. She did not remember it to be this painful. With a small groan she sat up only to find herself in the middle of a dark alley. For her taste it was the grossest place one could imagine. A bunch of trash bins had fallen over and emptied themselves all over the pavement. Her rough landing had caused quite a mess. But why had it been rough in the first place? It dawned on her like a heatwave, almost making Loki nuseus. After a while of contemplating she finally tried to shift into the form of a cat- nothing happened. She also tried to make a dagger appear out of nowhere like she had done ever so often. Nothing. A fit of rage hit her and she punched her fist into the pavement below her. Only to realize that the pavement had not the lightest damage in contrary to her now bleeding knuckles. She hissed under her breath. Odin was going to pay for this. It must have been him who stole her powers whilst her journey down to Midgard. She stood up, stared at the wall for a second and then let out a thundering scream of frustration.

"Hey bitch, I'm tryna sleep over here!" The sudden voice made Loki jump. She had overlooked a random punk sleeping between trash bags. Loki frowned. It was most likely around noon. Punks indeed…

She then stumbled towards the end of the alley, towards a larger street. People started throwing her glances from all around her for she still wore she armor. But for all the heaven's sake she did not care. Her rage was the only matter she could think of. Except perhaps her actual reason for being here in the first place. She looked around herself but there were so many mortals all around that she could barely recognize any of the actual city she had crashed into.

"It's a bit early for ComicCon isn't it?" Asked a young woman who suddenly came to stand in front of her. She wore strange garments, very strange indeed. Not that the mortals did not look strange to her anyway but this one was clad utterly ridiculous with a leo print top, leggings and wedge flip flops.

"How dare you ridiculous creature approach me…" Loki muttered. "Tell me, peasant, where am I?"

"New York…?" The lady answered slowly and seemed to be chewing something which disgusted Loki beyond measure. "Who are you playing anyway? A viking or something?"

"I am Loki of Asgard." She said, getting annoyed. This creature obviously had an inferior intellect, there was nothing reasoning could do.

"Nooo…. The Incident guy? You don't look like him at all." She snorted uglily. "Poor costume by the way. And you haven't even got the props right." With that she brushed past her and vanished in the crowds. Loki still stood there frowning. New York it was. But how would he be able to find this Harper girl? Especially since she was consistently becoming more and more of an attraction. She stood still and thought until suddenly someone threw a coin at her. She angrily snapped out of her thoughts but could not make out who had been so rude, so reckless. That someone certainly had a deathwish.

She took a deep breath. Her powers were gone. There was no way she could turn invisible or change her appearance with the snap of her fingers. She needed to find more… suitable garments if she wanted to find the girl before someone recognized her and locked her up. She was still a refugee after all.

But where would she find a tailor in this foreign place? She looked around herself. There were plenty of houses with wide windows, displaying all sorts of midgardian clothing. Without a second thought she crossed the street, almost getting hit by a vehicle they called car. She had to remind herself that she had to be as ordinary as she could and not get into trouble. Otherwise the driver of this thing would not live to see the evening.

On the other side of the street there was a bright sign above the entrance and quite a few people rushing in and out with plastic bags.

Loki was pretty upset already about the crowds. They made her nervous, especially without her powers. With long and quick steps she approached a woman who was busy putting clothes into shelves.

"Where do I find your tailor?" She asked coldly, looking down at the short, chubby woman.

"Sorry, uhm… What?" She asked as she turned to her with a frown.

Loki rolled her eyes. "Your tailor. I would like new, more -mortal- garments."

"I'm sorry but you might misunderstand something… We sell clothes, but we do not produce them here." She answered, obviously irritated by Loki's appearance. "But I could help you pick a pair of Jeans and a shirt if you'd like that."

"Very well then…" She said in defeat. "Lead the way, mortal."

Still unsure of what to think of her customer she headed to the women's section, earning looks from the other customers. "Would you prefer a light or a dark wash?" She finally asked.

"I need clothes, not a bath!" Loki protested. She tried her best not to be annoyed with this mortal as she seemed to be really trying to help her. She was in desperate need of help if she wanted to fly under the radar.

The woman snorted shortly and handed her some kind of pants. "These should fit. What kind of shirt do you want? Buttons? Long sleeves?"

She shot her a I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about glare and she handed him a green bundle of fabric with a sigh. "Looks like green is your color." She mentioned to her armor. "Are you from ComicCon or something?"

She wanted to yell and punch something or even better, destroy the whole place. But instead she flashed her brightest smile. "Yes, indeed. And my change of clothing has gone missing."

"Oh, that's a shame. At least you seem to have got some money left for new clothes!" She smiled back and pushed her towards a small room, where she assumed she should change into the new clothes. How humiliating, having to change like the ordinary people. Oh, how much she missed her magic. Paying for things… Never had to do that. She rolled his eyes as she changed into the items the lady had given her, ripping off the small plastic tags some idiot had attached to them. At least the things were rather comfortable and easy to move in. Loki looked down as she pulled on the purple mid drift top and green jeans, she noticed there was a yellow gem embedded in her bellybutton.

" Strange?" Loki ran her finger over the gem, suddenly blue lightning shot from the gem. Now on to the money. She would have to pay for these things. Shewould need money for mostly everything in Midgard. She looked at her armor. It was worth a lot in Asgard, but here it was of no use. Unless, of course, those puny heroes came for her again. But she would only attract attention if she carried it around and even Loki was realistic enough to know that she had no chance against a bunch of people who still had their powers. With a slight sting in her heart, she left it behind. Outside the small changing room, she looked at herself in the mirror. How ridiculous she looked… How midgardian...Like a peasant. She had worn midgardian clothes before, but never needed it to be inconspicuous and boring like this.

She looked around. A middle aged Lady sat on a stool, probably waiting for someone. She looked like she had the money she needed. And after all, Odin apparently hadn't taken all her abilities, so she approached her, charming and with a friendly smile. She hid her bruised and scratched hand however, mortals did not react too well to blood.

"Hey there…" She began, inwardly cursing himself for having to do this. Without the slightest of insecurity, she charmed her, flirting, distracting, using the gems powers, She was all but infatuated by her words and of course her looks. As she finally turned to leave, she had her money in the pockets of her jeans-pants. A bunch of paper, but Loki had dealt with that before. If she was not mistaken, she had robbed the poor lady of about $200. Despite what her brother and the allfather thought, she was not a criminal. She never liked being the bad guy and she never wanted to be. But she had to survive this living hell. She felt bad nevertheless. After she found the lady who had assisted her, she pressed $100 into her hand. "I hope that will do." She said quickly and hurried for the exit, hearing her yell how it was too much and how she had to pay at the cash desk. But she just had to get out of this madness, away from the people. They were everywhere. Back on the street, she turned left and walked as fast as she could in this direction. At least, the people had stopped staring and now didn't even notice her.

A white alien humanoid walked upto a floating throne " Sir weve detected one of them"

" Where?"

" New york"

" Excellent"

After a while and a few turns she suddenly arrived at the waterfront. There she stood, staring at the pier. More mortals. Everywhere! She cursed herself for wanting to find the stupid mortal girl in a place like this New York she was now trapped in. She was hungry. And tired. And confused. What the hell had he gotten herself into… She stood at the pier, arms on the railing with her face in her hands. She was a goddess, darn it! She should not be as lost as she feels right now. This place… The people… She's a genius! She should be able to figure out how to survive in this world that was so different from her own. And yet, she felt more lost than she had ever before. Despite being a superior creature, she depended on the people around her and she hated every second of it. Only a year ago she had tried to rule the place… That felt like a different life. She had not been herself back then.

She lifted her face and turned to look at the people, finally able to focus once again. Use your brain you fool! She scolded herself and observed the life around her carefully.

When suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind.


	38. Negasonic Yukio

The eyes of seventeen year old Yukio fluttered open tiredly. It took those chocolate brown orbs some time to adjust to the darkness that had descended in her room. Both her home and her neighborhood were eerily quiet; no sound was heard apart from the girl's soft breathing.

So what had woke her up? A quick glance at the clock sitting on her dresser showed twelve midnight. Sighing, she groaned and turned such that she was lying on her side. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her in the first place.

Tap. There, Yukio realized that was why she was jolted awake: by a sound coming from the kitchen. She bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave of fear running through her. Who would be crazy enough to be doing this at midnight?.

Hesitantly, the girl sat up from her position, looking quizzically, Slowly, she made her way to the window, shuddering at the coldness of the wooden floor.

Peering into the hall, Yukio gasped. Standing in front of the fridge was Ellie aka Negasonic. She was dressed in her usual pyjama's . Quickly and without hesitation this time, she stepped out.

"Yukio!" Relief spread through sixteen year old Ellie's face as she called out to her as loud as she dared. Ellie made her way over to Yukio.

Yukio tried to bite back a smile.

"What are you doing?" Her voice barely above a whisper,

"I couldn't sleep."

Yukio had to stifle a giggle. She then pulled Ellie into her room, shutting and locking the door.

"Seriously" She glanced at her friend pointedly.

Ellie shrugged, adjusting herself so that she was in a comfortable position. Looking at Yukio.

Ellie noticed the shift in Yukio'z mood instantly, and moved closer to her. She engulfed her in a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist, placing her head gently on Yukio's shoulder from behind.

Yukio shuddered at Ellie!/ touch, feeling goose bumps forming on her arm. Why was she reacting like this? She felt her tense shoulders relax visibly, but her emotions were unstable once more.

"I know what your going through…." She murmured, blinking back tears.

Yukio just cried her heart out, releasing all the emotions she was burying within herself earlier. She could feel Ellie slowly rubbing small smooth circles along her back, consoling her in her own way. She heard her murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Slowly, Yukio! sobs subsided and her muffled cries turned into slight sobs before nothing was heard. After crying, Yukio did feel slightly better, but strangely, she felt a bit tired as well. She didn't move from her position nested in Ellie's chest, her breathing gradually becoming normal again.

"I'm so sorry for staining your shirt…." She trailed off, glancing at the wet spot that now stained Ellie!/ white shirt. Ellie simply smiled at her.

"It's fine Babe, don't worry about it." Using her thumb, Ellie gently wiped away the dry tears that stained Yukio's cheeks.

Ellie didn't know what took over her, but she found herself slowly closing the distance between their lips. Yukio's eyes fluttered close the moment she felt Ellie's soft lips brush against hers. Oh my gosh….. The kiss was full of sweetness, and Yukio could feel fireworks exploding in her head as her lips moved against Elłie's.

They broke apart after a moment, both feeling a tingling sensation on their lips. The duo climbed into Yukio's bed, Ellie wrapping her arms around her protectively while she sighed in her chest. Ellie reached over to turn off the dresser light.


	39. Inky beginings ?

Magik walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room of the Sanctum sanatorium . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Dr Stephen Strange, was busy going through numerous books scattered before him.

"No."

Brown eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the top of the Book of the Vishani.

"'Morning, . Car leaves at ten, did you pack everything?"

"I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Ink machine? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the Ink Machine and the missing staff and after the Avengers incident I figured you would be on board with it ".

"Doctor where do you keep finding these places!"

"Agamotto's journal," Stephen said with a lazy smirk. "Is Ink Machine could be very deadly if so we need to stop it, so i suggest you get your things ready the studios is located here in New York.

Magik sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," Stephen ignored Magik's snort, "Like i said after the Avengers Inccident and the purge i figured you want ed to help

"So theres more to this so called Ink Machine then ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Magik threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going to pack."

And he absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "You have two hours!."


	40. Why a diner?

The Car pulled up into a Diner. In Westchester New York, the city had a gothic design to it but this area seemed more like it was run down then anything

"What's wrong?" Magik asked, confused as to why the parked outside the diner.

"We don't have any info on this ink machine place ." Stephen answered getting out of the car.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Magik mentally slapped herself. Magik climbed out of the car and followed Stephen.

The two walked into the Diner and sat at a table next to the window. A waitress came by and handed them two menus for each of them.

"How may I help you today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Just seeing you smile already helped me, Elsa ," Stephen said reading her name tag.

"Is that the best you've got?" Elsa snickered.

"I'm sorry about that" Magik glared at Stephen unhappy with his remark. "We'll just have two Coffees."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." Elsa left barely able to contain her laughter.

"Dude. Why did you do that? I was about to get her number."

"Because we are here to do a job that's it, nothing else. Got it?"

"This is going to be a long night " Stephen smiled.

"Now what about This ink Machine. How will we get in to investigate?"

"Why not sneak into It? It's old and 'abandoned'," Magik offers.

"Here is your order." Elsa came back with two coffees which she set on the table in front of the two.

"Hey, uh, Elsa, do you know anything about An animation studio around here?" Stephen asked her before she could leave.

"Uh, yeah a bit why?" she asked surprised that he mentioned the place.

"I was wondering if you could tells about the place ," Magik answered.

"Yeah, the place Joey Drew Studios went out of business about fifth teen years ago the two business partners Joey Drew and Henry Owens had a falling out and Henry left taking his much popular cartoon character Bendy with him and went to Disney.

however Joey kept trying to continue on using his own characters but something went wrong people stopped coming out of the studios and then nothing. No one heard anything from anyone there and with all the bad luck that kept happening which has made some people say it was haunted or cursed ." Elsa said.

" Thanks Elsa you've been a big help " Magik said " No problem i feel nad for the families" Elsa said before walking away. Magik looked at Stephen " We need to suit up " Magik said " It seems like this so called ink machine is more sinister then we first suspected " Stephen said " We will get to the bottom of it" Stephen continued " After all were heroes " Magik said as she and Stephen walked out of the dinner.


	41. Road to Thunderbolts : Doom

" My name is Monica Von Doom. I'm nineteen." The ball bounced off the wall, ricocheting back towards me.

"I was kidnapped as a baby. I was experimented on. I was injected with a serum that gave me powers beyond what any human should have."

"I was lied to." Bap!

"I was hurt." Bap!

"I was tortured." Bap!

"I escaped." Bap. The sound decreased as I remembered what the feeling of being free had felt like, breaking out of my prison that cold December night.

"I went home." Bap. I was home for Christmas. There was no way to describe what that felt like, my first Christmas, with my family in years.

"He found me." Bap! The sound increased, coming faster and louder than before as I tried to forget the terror of seeing Victor Von Doom in the snow, waiting for me.

"He killed my family." BAP! I tried to block out my mother's screams of terror, her screams of pain, the smell of blood.

"I hate him!" A crunch sounded as the ball embedded itself in the wall. I stood, trying not to shake as the vision of bodies on the floor in pools of blood, the red stuff covering my hands. It only took a few seconds to compose myself.

"And now I'm here," I said to the silence. I could see the man in charge trying to recover himself. He was working his jaw, seeming to have trouble choking out the words he should be saying in this situation. Thankfully, right as he seemed to figure out how to say what he wanted to say, I felt my phone buzz against my ass. I reached in and pulled it out, not bothering to check caller ID. The people I worked for always got around it.

"Talk," I said, my usual way of answering a phone.

"You want out of that place." the voice on the other end said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess. You going to help me ," I said.

"Your skills are not exaggerated," the man replied.

"Email me, contact information,I'll need the same information," I said, before hanging up. I didn't do small talk.

I turned to the still frozen people in front of me. "If you'll excuse me, I have places to be." I turned on my combat boot heel and began to walk to the door, zipping up my hoodie in anticipation for the cold.

"But the session isn't over!" the man in charge finally managed to call out in a horrified tone. I raised a middle finger for him to see before I plunged out into the cold. The wind hit me like a blast of ice in the face but I kept going. It wasn't nearly as cold as Latvia and God knows I had spent enough winters there, doing shit in the cold, to build up a tolerance.

A beep sounded. I pulled out my phone to look over the information the man had sent me. I gasped the Red Skull? As in the head of Hydra? This has to be a joke i slide my phone back into my pocket before I finished climbing the stairs. I walked to my apartment door and moved to unlock it, stopping when I realized it was open. I narrowed my eyes, standing silently and feeling, trying to figure out who was on the other side of the door.

Cologne, mid-range expensive. Easy lock pick. Positioned in the chair where he can see. It all pointed to a professional on the other side of the door but since he left the door open to make himself obvious, I assumed he was here to talk. Probably a job offer, I thought, continuing inside but still on my guard.

"How was anger management?" Red Skull asked. I continued to the table like finding the director of Hydra sitting uninvited in my apartment was a normal occurrence, and dropped the booze on the table, taking out the pack of cigarettes and lighting up. I took a deep drag of smoke before slowing blowing it out.

"Still pissed," I said, offering a half-ass "whoops" face before turning my back on him and walking to the window. I propped it open and then leaned back against it, taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Aren't you a little young for cigarettes and spirits?" Red Skull asked, eyeing the bottle of bourbon I had bought.

"Aren't you a little old to be avoiding the point?" I asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow as I walked over and dropped onto the couch, crossing my legs and laying a hand over the back of the couch.

"Alright fine, we'll cut the small talk. You've caught MY attention."

"Whoop de doo," I said, exhaling smoke.

"You're a talented young woman"

"Thanks for noticing captain obvious." Red Skull raised an eyebrow at my icy tone but otherwise let it drop.

"I want to join my team"

"How about no? Just cuz I've taken down some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and run A.I.M. As Scientist Supreme in my spare time, doesn't mean I want to join," I said.

"Impressive" Red Skull said, slightly surprised.

"Nice try, I'm not doing your dirty work for you. So take your offer and kindly shove it up your ass." Red Skull chuckled.

"You're one smart bitch. You knew I was coming and what I was offering before I came, didn't you?" he asked.

"Sorry you wasted your time." I said, offering an "innocent" smile. Red Skull smirked.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know how to find me. Enjoy your booze," he said, getting up and walking to the door.

"But Von Doom" Red Skull said at the door.

"What?" I demanded.

"Hail Hydra," he said, his tone dangerous. "Now have a good night." He exited the room as quietly as I'm sure he entered it. I snuffed out my cigarette before getting up and pouring myself a glass of booze. I chuckled as I put it to my lips.

"Hydra my ass," I said, before downing the glass and going to take a shower.


	42. Road to Thunderbolts : Villains united

-2 Weeks Later-

Monica Von Doom walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the Red Skull . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Red Skull , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Von Doom What do i owe the pleasure?"

"You want me to join yout team?."

"What ?"

"The Thunderbolts? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then yes i want to join i have you and another person in line so far and im not taking no for an answer so I suggest you deal with it ".

"Your more insane than I already thought!"

"Im not," Red Skull corrected with a lazy smirk. "You know that the world has gone to shit since the Avengers Incident someone has taken over Hydra and now A.I.M. so i suggest you get your things ready were off to New York "

Monica sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "Wait what? Who took over A.I.M.?"

"Who else M.O.D.O.K.," he ignored her snort, "And since were both on the blacklists of both organisations i suggest we team up ."

"So you think we can get our stuff back? ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Monica threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "You have two hours!."


	43. Beginging of the end

Abigail Brant walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room office of Nick Fury Director of Shield. Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Nick Fury , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eye opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'What do i owe the pleasure?"

"seriously? ."

" What?"

" New York"

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then yes i want to join so I suggest you deal with it ".

"Your more insane than I already thought!"

"Im not," Nick corrected with a lazy smirk. "You know everything thats happened with the Avengers incident a couple of years ago the MRD are needed to being peace between the Humans and Mutants. So Get ready your heading to new york"

Abigail sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms.

"So you think we can bring peace? ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Abigail threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "You have two hours!."

Meanwhile in New York, the mayor and Emma Frost were on a stage together in front of huge peace rally. The mayor took the podium.

" Ever since the Avengers incident tension has between humans and mutants has been high with the rogue purifiers hunting down mutants and the MRD desperate attempts at keeping peace i mayor Demi Jackson have asked Emma Frost of the Xmen to join me here as we unite for peace something Charles Xavier stood for. Charles wanted integration and now were here to realise it ."

Mayor motioned as a statue was unveiled showing Charles Xavier and matt Murdoch holding up a globe " Id like to ask Emma Frost to join me " the mayor motions for Emma to take the podium.

" Thank you, now my husband Scott who you all know better as Cyclops was dedicated to Charles Xavier's cause and hes been missing since the Avengers incident. However that doesnt mean we give up if Charles and his Xmen believed were all equals and fought for that doesnt mean that ideal has died with them, that is why im here today to show the world their ideals have NOT died with them-"

Emma is suddenly cut off as something suddenly pulls the Statue over and drags it towards the crowd gathered

" Magneto!" A person in the crowd suddenly screams causing people to panic

" This isnt good " Demi says as a earth quake suddenly hits the area causing more panic " Kurt get the mayor to safety " nightcrawler suddenly appears grabbing the Mayor and teleporting away as Emma goes into her diamond form.

-2 weeks later -

" The government has signed off sir " A woman says walking into the mayor's office.

" excellent announce it at once " Demi says, the woman nods and leaves as Demi sighs and looks out his window " I wish it didn't come to this "


	44. The purge begins

-2 weeks later-

The Purge to me is vile and cruel, but it does make the humans feel better. It didnt have to come this? I would never take part in it and I don't associate myself with people who are doing this.

I look at the clock ignoring my never ending growling stomach. It was exactly 30 minutes until seven…when the Purge starts. I was starving, but I can't get myself to eat a single bite. This year would be even worse; my Father and Mother are in Paris for the week. It was sort of an anniversary thing, but I know the real truth. My Father is a boss for a very big business. They sell watches and lighters for men. Some of his employees aren't very happy, but neither am I. They left me here to suffer.

The phone rings, scaring me half to death. Clutching my chest, I answer in a raspy tone.

"Hello?"

"Jessi?" It's my Aimi. "I was wondering, would you like to spend the time at my home?" She couldn't ask sooner? It was twenty minutes till Purging time and it'll take me at least ten to get what I needed, five to lock up, and five to walk over (3 if I run).

Not wanting to be rude I accept her offer.

"Don't bother bringing clothing," she tells me. With that, she hangs up.

I run up stairs and grab a few essentials, shirts, and pants. Holding the, I set the security system for 7:00pm and quickly go out. I could hear knives being sharpened and guns being tested.

Not a very nice thing to be heard.

Struggling, I finally make it to Aimi's home. She looks as if she wants to panic. I give a guilty smile.

"With five minutes to spare!" Aimi smiles, setting up the security system.

That right there made me panic! Five more minutes I would have been left for dead.

"Oh, sorry," I say. Aimi lets it go and hugs me and we then head inside Froppy is also here.

The T.V screen turns blue. It is essentially time. I breathe in and out as a woman's voice comes on.

The following announcement is brought to you by Alchemax. This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Purge sanctioned by Alchemax and the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Humans have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 24 continuous hours. Police, fire, MRD, Public eye and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow night at 7 p.m., when The Purge concludes. May the odd ever be in your favour. May God be with you all.

With that, the sirens go off and the purge begins

"Thank you for being here with us," Aimi says and with that she leaves.

"Are you nervous, too?" I look at Froppy.

"No," I lied. "Just not feeling good."

"Because of tonight?" She presses. I give in by nodding.

"Yeah, because of tonight."

Froppy doesn't like the Purge, we both dont understand why its happening. She grabs my hand and holds it. I smile.

"Jessi, have you eaten dinner yet?" I shook my head.

"But really, I'm fine," I tell Aimi. "I can't eat in situations like this, but thank you." I get up and nod to them.

I walk into a spare bedroom and lay on the bed. I crawl up into a ball and close my eyes. Maybe I could sleep to kill some time? I close my eyes. I start to drift off, but it wasn't long before I could some screams and yells.


	45. The purge part 1

In the sky above New York, two distinctive blurs could be seen. One being red and blue. The one it was following consisting of a peculiar purple color. Six years ago, this would have been strange. But, five years ago, The Avengers Incident happened, combating larger than life threats on a routine basis. Therefore, everyone knew what it was. Just another superhuman battle. No need to panic unless who were unlucky enough to be caught in the crosshairs especially during the mutant purge.

The purple blur came to an abrupt stop, standing atop the peak of the Alchemax tower. It was the energy form of Simon Williams aka Wonderman, once a businessman. Now, in the supervillain business. Once upon a time, he battled Captain Marvel to a standstill. And now, he was back for the long awaited rematch.

"Stay out of my business, Danvers!" Simon shouted, the energy crackling as his eyes glowed red, his fists clenched tightly.

"No can do, Simon," Captain Marvel also came to a stop, hovering overhead, "At least not until you're back safe and sound inside the Stark tower."

"That prison can't hold me," Simon sneered, preparing himself for a battle, "Just like you can't stop me, Carol!"

Captain Marvel let out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head, "Vision, remind me why I thought it was such a bright idea to out myself? I'm getting sick and tired of supervillains calling me by my real name. I mean, what's the point of calling yourself Captain Marvel if no one's going to use it?"

"Stop the jokes!" Simon shouted, unleashing two powerful energy bursts from his fists, and rising higher into the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, right!" Captain Marvel dodged the attack as it dissipated into the Earth's atmosphere, "Can the sun stop shining?" She escaped another blast attack, "Can the birds stop chirping?"

"They can if they're dead!" Simon growled, pounding his fists together, creating one big blast that sped right for the superhero...

Luckily, Captain Marvel was prepared for just such an attack. She absorbed his attack and unleashed an a attack with a bit of power of his own. It weakened her to use so much energy... But, it did the trick. Plus, her healing factor always worked nicely enough.

Simon's own attack was used against him. The force rocked him back into the top of the tower, and sent him falling toward the road below. Captain Marvel knew she couldn't risk Simon crashing into any of the cars down there and causing a big catastrophe. So, she spiraled straight for the villain and caught him. However, once she did, Simon smiled and leveled the hero with a strong punch.

Captain Marvel crashed flat on her back atop the hood of a car, effectively ruining the vehicle. Amidst the smoke and steam now rising from underneath, she turned to the family inside with a groan, "Just send the bill to Stark Resilient."

"Now you die, Danvers!" from very high above, Simon dive-bombed directly for Captain Marvel.

Suddenly an optic blast shot toward Simon...

The villain crashed into it, stumbling back. This gave Captain Marvel just enough time to rise up and meet Simon in the air, tackling him to the road. The two tumbled and rolled, but were no worse off than before.

"Give it up, Simon," Captain Marvel ordered, standing ready to continue this fight.

"No," Simon shook his head, his fists and forearms beginning to glow brighter than before, "Never!"

Simon forced another powerful blast from his body of complete ionic energy. But, Captain Marvel countered with giving it everything she had in her energy blasts. The two blasts ended up meeting in the middle. Who would push who back? Who would topple their opponent first? Who would emerge victorious?

"That's... Enough... Simon," Captain Marvel struggled through gritted teeth, taking a couple slow steps forward, pushing against the energy as best she could. She could feel the strain on her body.

"Agh!" Simon growled angrily, falling onto his backside. In this test of strength, Captain Marvel had won. However, Simon had an ace up his sleeve that he had yet to play...

"Run a scan, Vision," Captain Marvel spoke to the Android, "How high are his energy levels? What's he got left?"

" Carol something is wrong. Get out of there!"

"I don't..." Captain Marvel was interrupted by Simon lifting a car full of people up over his head, "No, Simon!"

"I told you to stay out of my business, Danvers!" Simon once again shouted, eyes more menacing than ever, "And, this is your punishment..."

"I swear to god, Simon," energy beams ready for full-on blast, holding nothing back, "I'll let loose and never stop until nothing's left."

"Good," Simon smiled evilly, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The ionic form of Simon Williams tilted his arms back and then... Was blasted by Another Optic blast! He lost his grip on the vehicle and it fell on top of him as he collapsed in a heap on the pavement. The people inside, absolutely terrified, evacuated the car and ran as far away as possible from the scene. Thank goodness they were safe and sound.

"No life signs detected," Vision explained to Captain Marvel as the superhero approached the vehicle.

"Where did those blasts come from?," Carol sighed, the helmet of his armor opening up to reveal his head, "What were you thinking, Simon?"

Captain Marvel lifted up the car, shock fully painting her face. It... The body... It wasn't Simon Williams. It was... What it was didn't make sense to her. In the spot where Simon's body should have been... There was a green... creature-like... monster. It bore a humanoid appearance in a sense, but certainly was not human. Green, wrinkled skin, some kind of purple uniform, and these sickly yellow eyes.

-Special Radio announcement-

"Station 42 News at Nine program. Hello we are two hours deep into the Government sanctioned Mutant Purge for one night only humans and god knows what are allowed to hunt, torture, rape and murder mutants."

The scene was a radio booth. Twenty eight year old radio dj, Phoebe Manx, had been running on the Station 42 News at Nine show for four years now. On satellite radio, this particular station had become the unofficial news network for all things Superhuman"

"Charmed Nation id like to introduce my guest tonight Scientist and former superhero, Hank Pym. Now dr Pym what are your thoughts on this mutant purge?."

"Its a load of Bullshit" Hank answered quickly, "We all Know Alchemax is pulling tje strings to boost their own agendas this whole thing is a stage show and were the suckers the whole purge is a bullshit idea. My Ultron was the single greatest invention and look how well that went"

"True and thanks to the Avengers for that ," the host chuckled, others laughed, "So Dr Pym do you think we can ever recover of the incident?.'" Hank Pym sighed " We can and we will but stupid shit like this fucking purge is setting us further back then pushing us forward now matter what anyone says the only ones who agree with this purge shit are racist assholes"

"I hope your not intending to make anyone angry," Phoebe responded, "All the words i say are my own opinion. But everyone can see this is stupid and it was a stupid idea from the start, New york could use Captain America right now. Where has he been since the incident?."

Hank thought about it, "I think I like them all the same. I mean... They each represent something important and proud. Something that I think we as a people should strive to be."

He had their full attention...

"Captain America is truth, liberty, the undying spirit of a country. Black Panther means the same for Wakanda. Iron Man and War Machine were advanced in science... They're every scientists furthest dreams. Ant-Man and Wasp are the same. Thor embodies that there is more out there... That magic is real... That other dimensions are not only fiction. Hawkeye and Black Widow are action and adventure, that thirst for excitement. The Hulk represents survival through the worst case scenario. He is standing in control despite the monster swallowing him whole."

"You - This is very interesting - You consider the Hulk a superhero," Phoebe followed up on that statement,

"Yes," Hank nodded his head, "Why wouldn't I? It was him who thwarted Radioactive Man. He single-handedly defeated the Leader and countless others. I understand why he's been mistaken as a villain, but we mustn't judge a book by its cover."


	46. The purge part 2 : Wolverine?

"Oh ho ho! I'm going to have fun with you bitches tonight, eh? Fuckin' muties, huh?" The man screamed. He was a short Mexican man, wearing light brown pants, and a black and white checkered shirt, over a pure white undershirt. On his forehead, he had a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His teeth were golden, and he wasn't alone. He had two other men with him, both of them holding one woman, which the group had kidnapped from their home.

"You bitches are gon' suffer tonight! Haha! You're mine, now!" he cackled, as he screamed, "You know what? I feel like tryin' somethin' new boys! I'm gonna fuck the corpses of these muties, haha! Take them both out with a single fuckin' shot too!" He laughed maniacally as he spoke, as his two men situated the two women so that there heads were directly next to one another. They were both crying, but, they were silent, not wanting to anger their captors.

The ring leader pulled out his pistol a Glock 17, and kneeled down beside the women. He pointed the barrel of the pistol at the closest one's head. She was a brunette, her hair tied back. He readied his aim, smiled, and said, "You're both fucked." He fixed his finger's position on the gun's trigger, and readjusted the aim, smirking.

Sknit.

Both of the women winced, expecting their death. However, the two women were suddenly let go, and there was the sound of two bodies slumping to the ground, followed by the sound of a gun clinking against the ground. Both of the women looked to the ring leader, to see him having dropped his gun, his hands in the air. Behind him was a figure, standing, but they couldn't make out anything about him.

"Ey, gringo, you don't have to do-"

Sknit.

Suddenly, the man was cut off by the sound of a skniy sound. Both of the girls seized up at the sound, the brunette being sprayed with the ring leader's blood, as three metal claws sliced through his neck. The man's body slumped against the floor, revealing a cigar smoking hairy man, and the man would step forward.

He was six foot four, and he was wearing a black trench coat that reached down to his ankles. On his feet were a pair of black boots, with straps keeping them in place. On his legs he wore jeans, also black. On his chest, beneath his open trench coat, he was topless. He wore black, fingerless gloves, and, he had unique black hair that was styled into what looked like a v.

Wolverine looked down to the two, just looking them over. One of them hard dark, brown hair, and she wore glasses with a black shirt and a blue jacket, and a pair of jeans. The other woman had pure white hair, and she wore a short sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of jeans, as well as knee-high boots.

"H-Holy fuck..." The brunette remarked, "Y-You just s-s-saved our f-fuckin' lives! Thank you! Thank you so fucking m-much!" She stood up and grabbed the other woman under her arm, and lifted her up. The air was filled with the sound of burning buildings, and the air smelled of blood and smoke. They were in the middle of a street, standing in front of a van, owned by the people Wolverine had just killed.

"W-Why... why did you help us?" She muttered quietly, holding the white haired woman close to her, who seemed to scared to even look at Wolverine.

Wolverine finally spoke, quietly, his voice being a gravelly sounding voice, "Ive been around for a while i was a hero ladies. We have to take matters in to our own hands if we want to remain alive during this night. I am Wolverine."

The brunette looked shocked, having always thought that Wolverine was a myth. "The Wolverine?" He simply nodded in return, so the brunette went back to speaking, "L-Look, I'm Madeline, and- and this is Allegra. W-we just want to get out of here, f-find somewhere safe... please, help us."

Wolverine looked Madeline up and down, before doing the same to Allegra. He slid his S&W in to the front of his pants waistline, and flicked his trench coat back at either side, revealing an M1911 on either side. He pulled them both out of his waist line, checking the magazines of them both, individually, before handing them both to Madeline, speaking, "One each. You're going to need protection."

Allegra finally looked round, and was just staring at the ground, scared out of her mind, Madeline took the pistols, holding one in her own hand, passing the other one to Allegra. Allegra reluctantly took it, finally looking at Wolverine. You could see in her eyes that not only was she scared by the entirety of the nigh, but, she was intimidated by Wolverine. A walking myth.

Wolverine was practically a legend, to purgers and civilians alike. He was known for being a hero, a martyr. His head was wanted by more people then you could count. He was a hero, stopping any injustice he saw, be it mugging, murder, rape... anything. His identity was not known, Wolverine, however days before the Purge would begin, wanted posters of him would be put up. If you Purged, and you saw Wolverine ... then you weren't going to be seeing anyone else.

"Both of you, follow me." Wolverine remarked. " Where are we going?" Madeline asked " Somewhere that stands for hope " Wolverine answered looking at a tower in the middle of the city as a letter A suddenly lite up.


	47. The purge part 3

-Alchemax Tower- Genetics department-

It wasn't human. In any way, shape or form, this thing wasn't even the least bit human. From a biological standpoint, at least. The blood wasn't even remotely close. A scary thought kept crossing Peter Parker aka Otto Octavius's mind as he ran tests, but he didn't dare jump to any conclusions so soon. There was still much to be analyzed and learned. Whatever this thing might have been, it was a new species. Nothing that had ever been seen before. At least, through Peter's eyes.

As the body lay lifelessly on a table in his laboratory, Carol couldn't help but feel the need to alert Hank Pym. If there was a mind out there that could rival Otto's or Stark's own, it was definitely Pym's. But, Pym worked for Pym Technologies. As did Janet. And, if SHIELD caught wind of this, that would be the end of it. This situation begged for silence and precision. That thing had mimicked Simon right down to the subtle nuances. Picture perfectly.

An even scarier thought crossed Peter's mind...

What if there were more? Who were they impersonating?

Maybe a better question was...

What were they up to?

Needless to say, Carol Danvers did not care for Stone As did Stone not care all that much for Carol Danvers.

Not bothering to knock, Carol swung open the door of Alchemax's CEO office, not at all surprised to find The former Shield agent Maria Hill on her laptop, "Being in charge of a company doesn't mean you get to play leader when he goes out for a coffee."

Realizing Carol was privy to business recently transpired, Maria defended her actions as she closed the laptop, "Keeping New York safe is hardly a cup of coffee. Don't be so dramatic."

"You call this purge keeping the city safe," Carol was angry, "It's a waste of their time and its bullshit."

"You just battled Simon Williams in a deadly brawl. Then, there's no sign of Simon and this purge is what's best for business."

"I know what you're trying to do," Carol saw through her like a window, "You're trying to make an impression on S.H.I.E.L.D., because you want the contracts and run the country, you're no Nick Fury. And, continually grabbing at straws is pathetic."

"Like I said," Maria repeated, now also angry, "It's for the best because the situation calls for it . I'd apologize for you disagreeing, but I don't honestly care what you think. Really, Carol, what's your problem with me? You've been on my case ever since I got fired from Shield. What, are you jealous because Nick Fury Had picked me instead of you for that job?"

Carol scowled, crossing her arms, "My problem is your attitude. My problem is your personality. And, thats why you got fired from SHIELD. Face it, Maria, you're not Director material. A true SHIELD Director wouldn't make a god damn Mutant Purge."

"Get out," Maria had heard enough.

"Enjoy your new life Hill."

A stare down between the two ladies. It wasn't their first argument and definitely wouldn't be their last, either. The two of them just never saw eye to eye, compounded by the sheer fact that Carol Danvers - as well as many others within the organization - felt that Maria Hill wasn't qualified for the position of Director of Shield now she's the head of Alchemax.

-Alchemax genetics department-

Peter Parker was busy reading over analysis and results from a variety of tests he was conducting using samples from the alien life-form. He agonised over every detail, trying to dig to the core. He just had to know what this thing was and how it had mimicked Simon so well, right down to his superpowers. His thirst for knowledge was driving him forward. However, a distraction came in the form of his secretary, entering the lab...

"You have company, Mr Parker," Liz Allen said.

"Tell 'em I'm busy, Liz," he casted it aside, not even looking away from his work.

"Sir, he's from Xmen".

-Parker's office-

Doctor Hank Mccoy aka Beast was standing in Peter's office. If you looked through the sliding glass doors, you would spot a beautiful scene of the city. This place was state of the art and the finest that money could buy. There was also Vision... But he was merely an artificial intelligence unit implemented directly into the architecture.

Hank was in his Xmen gear

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Otto's sarcasm in full-effect.

"The purge," Beast spelled it out for him, "and a Battle with Wonderman. Ring any bells?"

"What can I say?" Otto shrugged innocently, "Can't catch 'em all. Right... Captain?"

Carol gritted her teeth. Her stance tightened some, never a big fan of The xmen and their mutant and proud style. Not to mention Beast's rotten personality.

Beast spoke up, arms crossed, "Witnesses claim you flew away with the body."

"I did no such thing," Carol's defense was sarcastic.

"Simon's been missing for over three years. He's been completely off the grid. Now, all of a sudden, he shows up in broad daylight where anyone can see him and challenges you to a fight? You don't find that the least bit suspicious?"

Carol simply shrugged again.

Beast confronted Otto, eyes focused, jaw strong, "Where is he, Parker?"

"You know, I've never once seen you out of that costume," Parker commented on Beast's attire, "What, do you have like a hundred of 'em?"

"This is going nowhere," Beast remarked.

"As usual." Carol agreed.

Beast Had something to say, "Your uncle and father would be ashamed of you."

Otto's pulse quickened as the anger level rose instantly, "Don't even..."

"He was a great man. Richard Parker was someone who dedicated himself to the betterment of the world... You're nothing like him. You're self-centered, egotistical, and a pain in the ass. I give you credit for being Spiderman and doing a lot of good. But, you're lack of trust and overall refusal to work with anyone makes you a liability. Something that I know your father and uncle would frown upon."

Otto pointed to the door, not wanting to hear one more word out of any of them, "Get the fuck out. Don't you dare come here an-and think for one second that you can just say whatever the hell you want. You wanna know why I don't trust the Xmen? You wanna know why I cant stand Nick Fury?"

He continued, "SHIELD did nuclear testing on American soil and created the Hulk. And, instead of taking responsibility for a mistake that they made, they then decided to fight fire with fire and created that god damn Abomination. Let's not forget that Samuel Sterns was a SHIELD scientist. And that Whirlwind was courtesy of the great mind of Hank Pym. Not to mention, that the Triskelion couldn't hold the Phoenix. And that little blunder damn near ended the entire world."

"The Phoenix secure," Scott had made sure of that, "Don't..."

"Yeah, now," Otto was letting it all fly, "After I put her there for a second time. And you know what really pisses me off? The fact that SHIELD or the Xmen never learns from their mistakes. I know they're still gunning for a successful super-soldier, the Xmen are gunning for integration, despite all the fuck-ups. And, the real kicker in all this is who gets blamed for all of this shit? Who? Steve Fucking Rogers! That's right, all thanks to that hack Fury and his friend Charles Xavier."

"Be that as it may," Beast knew there was business to take care of, and wouldn't leave until it was done, "Where is Simon Williams?"

Otto sighed, wanting to stand his ground and not let Xmen interfere, but understanding they had him dead to rights. Maybe it was just plain stupid to try and make himself believe that he could handle this matter in a secretive manner. Maybe it was for the best that he hand over the body. Damn it... Damn it... Damn it!

"Come on," he said, begrudgingly leading the way to his basement.

After the short walk, Beast Found himself staring at a body that most definitely did not belong to one Simon Williams. It was green, wearing varying purple colors for clothing, and had pointed ears plus wrinkled skin. For all intents and purposes... It looked like a Martian.

"What is this?" Beast asked.

"That's what I keep asking myself," Otto let his guard down, deciding to work with this knucklehead after all, "I've run numerous tests. All I keep getting back is that this thing... Isn't human. Not even a little. It's entire genetic make-up is so radically different."

Before they could ask what this thing had to do with Simon and what took place on the Alchemax Tower, Otto opted to explain a little further, "Carol had no choice but it wasn't her that put a permanent end to Simon. But, next thing She know, he turns into this thing. It mimicked him and his powers perfectly."

"Dr. Pym needs to see this," Beast stated.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," Otto slowed things down, "I don't feel safe having this transported. If the Amazing Hank's wanna see this, then they have to come here."

"He's right," Beast ran a hand over her short blue fur, "We can't risk this thing being spotted. At least not until we know what's going on."

"Don't run anymore tests," Carol instructed Otto, "Keep all your results in order. I'll get Hank to come here as soon as possible."

Otto smirked, "Oh yeah, love it when a woman tells me what to do. Smack me around, show me who's..."

"Watch it!" Beast got right up in Parker's face, dead serious, ready to take a swing if needed.

"Stand down," Carol grabbed Beast away from Otto, before both walked out, "We'll be in touch, Parker."

"Lucky me," Otto dryly responded.

-Meanwhile-

The purge was in full swing. Which a young man named Reed Richards, was very happy to see. Why? Because it meant he could go home early, and get the hell out of that all-too hot oven called a pizza place. He'd quit the job if only he didn't need the money so bad to pay off late rent. So, the young man took off his apron and started walking out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by the owner, an african man named Luke Cage

"Kid," Luke stopped him, "How about a word before you go?"

Reed rolled his eyes, and turned around, "Yeah, Boss?"

"How many got sent back tonight?"

Reed scoffed, hands going to his hips, really not in the mood to get into this right now. He just wanted to go home and call it a night.

"How many?"

Richard shook his head, "This is dumb. I-it's..."

"How many, Reed?"

"Three!" Reed exclaimed, "Look, I know I messed up. It was just a bad night, though. It's nothin', just a bad..."

"Fifth bad night this month," Luke nodded, "And we're only sixteen days into it."

Reed sighed.

"Look, kid, I'm a small business. No bull, I'm just barely above water most the time. I can't have this happening. I can't waste ingredients, money and time. Tonight I took a loss."

"Just take it out of my check or whatever."

"I don't feel right doing that, actually," contrary to popular belief, Luke didn't enjoy this aspect of being an owner, "'Cause I gotta letcha go."

Reed's head dropped, hands going over his hair, "Shit."

"I know, but what can I do? You're pushing me into a hole here. You're a good guy, Reed, but you..."

Reed turned his back on his former employer and walked out of the establishment, "No offense, Luke, but I kinda hope you rot in hell."

"C'mon, don't be like..."

The door slammed.


	48. The purge part 4

-New York-

Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel and Beast were given a lot to think about during the ride home. Exactly what was that creature Peter Parker currently had in his laboratory? How was it able to perfectly mimic Simon? And even scarier of a thought...

"What if there's more?" Carol asked as she leaned back in the back seat of the car Sam Wilson aka Falcon was driving.

"They could be hiding in plain sight," Beast stated, "We'd never know."

"Let's not assume the worst," Carol said, "Not until we get all our facts straight. Right now we are dealing with one mysterious villain. Who, of course, is now dead."

"Carol right, though," Sam spoke up from the driver's seat, eyes in front, 'What if there are more? What if... One of us are one of them?"

Carol and Beast looked at each other, suddenly unsure, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It was true. What if one of them were a shape shifter? The others would never realize until it was too late. You could get away with anything. Murder your comrades, steal secrets, come and go as you pleased.

Abruptly, the Car served.

"Wilson!" Carol shouted, "What are we dealing with?"

Sam slumped against the wheel. Through the chaos, Carol glancing through the window in front to discover this plane was heading right for the Brooklyn bridge. Beast reached for the steering wheel, and somehow miraculously managed to avoid a complete catastrophe by missing the populated area before crashing in a body of water with a massive splash, that sent most of the water into the air.

With a gasp of breath, Carol and Beast who had grabbed Sam pushed their heads above the water. For now, disaster had been averted. But, the purge was still ongoing


	49. The purge part 5

Wanda lent back in her seat. The room in the abandoned Avengers Towers was silent save the tapping of my pencil on the notebook resting on Wanda's pale legs. Her cell phone buzzes. It's been Seven hours since the purge begun.

Punching in her combination, Wanda opens up my phone to a text from Surge.

"Got the package. En route to A tower."

Before Wanda can respond, there is another message from Wolverine saying the same thing.

"Nice," Wanda replies to both messages,

Another text, "Be careful the Purifers are gathering in Time square"

"Who is this?."

No Reply.

The door suddenly opens, and Wolverine and two girls enter.

"Scarlet Witch good to see ya ?" Wolverine says hugging Wanda .

"Same to you Surge is on her way now, Quicksilver is getting as many as he can and the Purifiers are in Time Square," Wanda says locking the doors again. The tower may have been abandoned but the security system was still one of the best in New York.

Surge appears with her group just as Wanda goes to close the door, she puts her hands on her hips, "Wait for us!." Surge and her group quickly go through the doors.

Wanda purse her lips as she turns around and shuts the door.

"This whole Purge is stupid ," Surge places her hand on Wanda's shoulder, her cold gauntlet searing into Wanda's skin.

" Yea but we can do what we can " Wanda responded.


	50. The purge part 6 finale part one

There was a very special and secretive room located inside the Mayor's office. It was a war-room designed and used specifically for matters involving Mutants. No one knew about this room at all, other than the Mayor, the MRD, and SHIELD. Director Nicholas Fury. At the moment, they were meeting with Mayor Demi Jackson. concerning the mutant purge...

"The purge again?" the Mayor questioned, skeptical, but not to the degree that he refused to believe it.

"As of right now, that's what we're dealing with," Fury expanded, "To be completely honest - and I realize this looks very bad - we have no idea how bad this is going to effect the city."

"Who care there only Mutants for fuck sake," the Mayor stated, "Hell, Captain Marvel there could be one."

"We have to be careful. I'm talking... Precision caution here," Fury explained, "You're right, she could be one but shes not. The problem youve opened the flood gates on this if ypu honestly think these Purifier groups are going to stop after this then your stupid. Whatever we're gonna do, it's gonna be soon."

The Mayor sighed, "What in the world am I going to tell the people tomorrow? You know the people want action."

"Tell them that SHIELD we be dealing with the Mutant problem," Carol offered.

The Mayor nodded his head, "I hope that's the truth. I mean, if this fails... We're going to be up the creek for quite awhile."

"Mr. Mayor," Carol stepped up, " With all due respect... You said it yourself. Mutants with incredible powers and strengths. To handle them we could use a team of supers. Surely, the United Nations will understand how dire the circumstances are."

"Do you remember what Victor Von Doom said?" the Mayor reminded them, "The United States of America having their own government-sponsored team of superheroes would be the equivalent of the world's largest stockpile of nuclear arms at their disposal. They will truly be a superpower and will crush us all."

"You don't agree with that bullshit," Fury countered.

"Of course not. But, the problem is... A lot of very influential and specific people do. Organizing a team would be painting a target right across the United States on the globe. We'll be vilified. Hated. Feared. Targeted. More so than ever before."

"Yeah, that's true, sir," Director Fury agreed, "But, what if we had no choice but to be those things?"

-Queens-

The calm and soothing isolation of Queens. For twenty-five year old Peter Parker, it was just what he needed to make an attempt to find peace. Not outside, but inside. Inside of himself. Once Otto and Peter had swapped minds, Peter had served his purpose in this world through to the end. The world no longer needed Peter Parker. After all, they had Otto the Superior Spiderman.

It took time, patience, and the will not to give up after a relapse, but Otto had conquered parker within his mind. He had now gone three years without an incident. Three long and peaceful years. Inner turmoil remained, however. Parker was inside of his head, coupled by screams inside his mind. Parker wanted control, craved it like a drug. But even one minor slip in concentration could lead to disastrous results.

Otto had traveled to Queens with nothing but the clothes on his back. Seeking a retreat from the Chaos from the Mutant Purge and the green alien in his Alchemax lab. When he had complete control, when he was absolutely certain that it was he who was in command of his own body, then he would return. But for now that was far away.

Ott was frozen in shock at the sight of what was awaiting him. The house Aunt may had owned and where he had been staying these years was reduced to a massive pile of rubble and destruction.

The bags fell from his shoulders to the muddy ground.

Who had done this? Why? What purpose did it serve? These men never harmed a single soul in their lives. They didn't... They didn't deserve this. They were... Innocent and... And peaceful... Never... WHO DID THIS?

His throat producing strangled noises as he fought Parker struggling for freedom, Otto collapsed to his knees, fists clenching in his open-fingered wool gloves. His fingernails practically tore through the material. The shook his body as it began pouring into his veins, filling them with the rage.

With a sharp gasp, Otto fell forward, now on his hands and knees, eyes focused on a rock in the ground. His focal point. Breathe... Breathe... DAMN IT, BREATHE!.

"LET ME OUT!"

"No!" the spit flew from Otto's lips "PARKER FUCK OFF!"

"LET ME OUT! LET ME SAVE THEM!"

"Peter," the weakened cry of Gwen Stacy as she staggered forward, falling to the ground, body littered with gruesome wounds. It was astounding that she was even still alive.

Otto's head snapped forward, eyes widening at the sight, "Parker!" the voice inside his mind didn't respond, "Parker!"

"FINE! BUT... NOT OVER. I'LL SAVE THEM."

With a long and forceful gasp, Otto's body suddnely plopped face-first down into the mud with a smack.

-Leaving The mayor's office-

"That went well," Carol's dry and sarcastic words as she and Director Nick Fury sat in the back of a limousine that would be taking them to the Triskelion after their meeting with the mayor of New York.

"He knows it's a good idea," Fury stated, "He wants to do it. If he wasn't under a damn microscope all the time, we'd probably be assembling a team right now."

They both understood why the Mayor chose to decline assembling a team of superheroes. But, in this day and age, with everything happening in the world, it seemed the most logical thing to do. The world needed the Avengers. The world needed its mightiest heroes to assemble together for the greater good. Especially now. Especially when we need them the most again.

Which made Carol think of something, "Sir, Maria wants Alchemax to head the investigation into the Alien," it was beginning to make sense, "No one agreed with her, and now it makes perfect sense..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... She might be one of them," an ominous statement from Captain Marvel, "It makes sense. No wonder she was so adamant about sending the three of them. She knew it was a trap."

Fury thought it over silently. For just a talk with Parker, he definitely would not have allowed Alchemax to take charge, Fury would have given that to Oscorp or more of likely to Stark Industries. So... Carol's accusation did make sense. But, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't jump to conclusions, either. The accusations had to be kept to a minimum until they could learn more.

"We need to watch everyone closely," he suddenly found himself not trusting the woman beside him, "Closer than thought possible. Microscope close."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned the look in his eye, "You... You're not thinking that I'm..."

"We don't know the extent of what we're dealing with," he said, "Until we do; Everyone's a suspect."

Carol didn't feel disprected or anything of the like. In truth, she understood completely. Thing is, just as much as everyone was a suspect...

"So are you, Director Fury."

" So about you helping the So Called Mutant Problem"

" Me? sir?"

" You made the suggestion we agreed now your heading it got it "

" Yes sir"

-Residence of Hank Pym-

There was a lot more to Hank Pym than met the eye. Just underneath the surface, beyond the veil, there was a lot to discover and learn. Although, if he had it his way, no one would ever know his secret.

Ha m looked at himself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes the color of crystal. His grey hair, a somewhat still masculine physique, clean-cut, not a hair out of place. His suit and tie, fine pressed slacks, the shoes he wore. Nothing out of place. He was a man with all his ducks in a row, everything laid out in front of him. Under control, from one end of the spectrum to the other, everything in absolute and complete order. Not a hair out of place, nor a thread. That was Hank Pym.

But, Hank Pym wasn't Antman.

The television in the background, reflecting off the mirror he was looking in, Hank took a breath and closed his eyes...turned away, walking across creaking floorboards to the television, which turned out Scott and Hope were watching.

"This Mutant purge is bullshit" his voice was strong.

"We know but can we do?" Hope asked.

"We should do something, we could help with..."

"Your Antman Scott, Hope os Wasp. And Im your boss . You do as I say, without question. Otherwise we could have a real problem, besides i dont want either of you out there in the chaos of that shit got it?"

Scott was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Please accept my apology."

Hank let the moment linger just a little for intimidation purposes, "Accepted. Now... Do you really think we could help at all?"

"Gathering information, waiting to see if anything else happened... There isnt mant sightings," Scott finally answered

"Perhaps, We should prepare for..."

"No," Hank interrupted his daughter, "This is leading to an all-out war and that will lead to collateral damage. It may only be New York, and they may be just humans and Mutants, but they have just as much right to live than we do,their safety should come first and be taken into account."

"Very well," Hope answered, Hank sighed, running a hand over his head, "There has to be something more that I can do. I can't simply wait around for a disaster to happen before I act. I have to do... Something. But, what?"

-New York-

A tremendous feat, traveling to the Alchemax Tower from Queens in such a weakened state. There was the Spiderman he was taking Gwen Stacy to heal her he had covered the distance quicker then Quicksilver and was now placing her in a regeneration pod courtsey of Miguel O'Hara aka Spiderman 2099.

-Elsewhere-

Plain and simple, Reed Richards didn't know what to do with himself. Twenty-seven years old and no job, no money, no girlfriend, and very soon... No place to live. It was times like this that he would take a trip down to an old fishing hole he used to come to with his dad and grandfather when he was a little kid. His father always used to say that the best way to really concentrate on issues in life was to go fishing. Well... Reed didn't have the pole or patience to fish anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't still sit in the spot he always used to when he was younger.

What the hell was he going to do? The way everything was these days, it was damn near impossible to find a decent job, let alone one with a solid paycheck every week. He was already late on the rent, and his last check from the pizza place was only good enough to pay off half of it. Never-mind the cold fact that he had no clue how he was going to come up with the money for the 1st of next month.

He needed a shooting star. Something. Anything. A stroke of good luck. Something to give him the confidence that he'd be okay in life. That he wasn't simply a complete loser and screw-up. That he was worth something. That he was capable of taking control in his life and accomplishing something substantial. He needed a sign. A second wind. A...

What the hell was that?

Reed had casually glanced up to the night sky and spotted something falling. Looked like a shooting star. He instantly began thinking of wishes coming true when he discovered it wasn't just a star. It was something on fire, burning off thick black smoke that tailed behind it. And... Oh no... It was heading right for him!

Reed scrambled to his feet and dove for shelter behind a fence post, all he had at the moment. There was a loud and resounding crash as this thing landed in the water, making it feel as though it were raining outside with how much it had splashed out of the small area. Reed didn't know whether to run or merely hide. However, curiosity got the best of him and he decided on ignoring those options and doing a bit of exploration.

Reed stepped silently and slowly to the edge of the water - or, at least where it used to be. Were his eyes deceiving him? It couldn't have been... But what else could it be? It looked like... Some sort of spaceship. The fire was gone, as was the majority of smoke. A hatch opened vertically on the side, revealing a being who had sustained lethal injuries. Richard's good Samaritan instincts kicked into gear, and he quickly ran over...

"Are you okay?" he asked, not realizing the absurdity of the situation in the heat of the moment.

The being appeared human, but something about him seemed destined to beg to differ. He opened his eyes to the size of slits, just barely tilting his head, "Sk... Skr..." discolored blood spilled from his lips. His eyes then rolled into the back of his skull as his head dropped lifelessly.

Reed tried to think, his mind frantic as Ben Grim Sue and Johnny Storm run upto him, "Hold on! I got a phone in my truck!" Ben Grim said as he made a dash for his vehicle, only to be suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move a single musicle. What in the... "WHOAH!"

The four was suddenly pulled through the air back to the spaceship. They felt an invisible force holding them in place as some kind of mysterious blue and gold light beamed from the being in the ship right into . It was like had been punched directly in their Bodies the chest by a slab of solid granite. The light poured inside of them, the pain blinding and unreal as he was thrown higher into the air, above the trees around the pond.

This... This... Whatever the hell this was... It was filling them, moving around, worming its way through their systems. The four of them were flooded by this energy, consumed by it. The pain was excruciating. Sparing no expense, their minds was violated, filled to the brim with images and words they didn't understand, yet mysteriously realized they were learning. Different languages that didn't make an ounce of sense, suddenly made all the sense in the world.

They saw intergalactic warriors wearing blue and gold armor with a red star like design on the center of their helmets. Then he discovered they weren't warriors. They were peace-keepers.

Reed, Sue , Ben and Johnny were thrown, thrashing about in the air, arms and legs stretched, nose bleeding, spit flying from their lips as the physicality of this bizarre event took its toll.

They saw a giant Purple alien attacking a base called the Xandar Cluster. They saw the alien in the spaceship barely getting away, determined to inform Earth that destruction was coming their way. They saw super powers, they saw them flying through space without a ship. They saw so many... So many images that it felt like their minds would explode from the wealth of information being pushed into their brain.

Within a bright and rather abrupt sphere-like flash of light, Reed , Sue and Johnny was outfitted in the blue and gold armor, minus the helmet while Ben had gained rock like skin. The pain began subsiding, but they experienced a tremendous exhaustion. They could barely keep their eyes open. And, just when they finally closed, they was violently thrown backwards, crashing through a number of trees until landing hard on the ground, unconscious.

-Alchemax- Parker's Office-

It was only Nick Fury, Beast, Peter Parker, Captain Marvel and Bruce Banner alone in the room. Fury didn't want to risk too many people around Banner at once. The last thing SHIELD needed was Banner's gammadrenaline running too thick, too fast, forcing him to Hulk-Out in the middle of their headquarters.

"How much longer till the purge ends?" Carol wondered.

Bruce nodded his head, "About two hours. We should get the city under control this purge wont just stop just cause they say its over ..." his teeth gritted before looking through the window at the green alien, "... Then that happened."

"We'll do what we can," Fury assured, "But, to be honest, our plate's pretty full right now."

Captain Marvel explained in better detail, " They can mimic anyone, even those with powers."

Fury finished the thought, "As of right now, the only case we know is Simon Williams."

"Maybe it's linked?" Carol raised an interesting thought, "The purge... The invasion? What if they're connected?"

A thought danced in Fury's mind. What if One of them was one of these green things? However most of New york is in chaos. Still... Better to keep in mind that everyone was a suspect. For all intents and purposes, even Nick Fury himself.

Beast was determined to stop the purge, "We have to stop this. I can't do it by myself, though. I need someone to keep me in check."

"If you'd let me, I'd like to help you," Otto stepped forward, "I have a few things I've been working on."

"Just a second," Fury said, holding a hand up, "We'll help you out. But, we need something in return."

"Always a catch with SHIELD," Beast remarked.

Fury chose to ignore that statement, "We're on the brink of finally being able to put together a team if we stop this i want you all to join this team."

"No," Beast instant answer, standing up, ready to walk out of the office, "I told you before; I don't want any part of SHIELD. I'm just here asking for your help one time, and one time only."

Captain Marvel blocked the exit, but not in an imposing or threatening manner. She looked Beast in the eyes, " You're not a military man. You're a mutant of the people. A man who understands the other side of this new superhuman world. A man constantly willing to stand up and fight for what he believes in. A man that can't be pushed aside or down. A man to be admired and respected. A man that holds a monster inside of him, but never forgot what it was like to be human..."

"... A man that would make a great asset to the team, and that I would be proud to serve next to."

"Beast," Otto put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I know that you have a war being waged inside of you. I know that you're constantly at odds with yourself. I understand how much of this world you hate. But, this is an opportunity for you to help change things. Make the world better. All the while, possibly putting an end to the war you've been battling."

Beast took a deep breath, and momentarily responded... By pulling away from Otto and walking by Captain Marvel, out into the hall, moving toward the nearest exit out of the Alchemax. He couldn't get out of there soon enough. He wasn't ever going to be a part of any team. Coming here begging for help was a mistake. One he was already regretting he had even thought of.

Beast walked right back into the room he was just inside of. They all looked at him, waiting for him to speak, unsure of what he would say, but hopeful of a positive answer...

"I'm in."


End file.
